


Драко Малфой — спаситель магии

by WIntertimeVS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Humor, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIntertimeVS/pseuds/WIntertimeVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ахтунг: много головокружительных магических приключений! Особо впечатлительным и легковозбудимым читать с осторожностью, не забывая отвлекаться на еду и сон.</p>
<p>Драко отправляется в волшебный немецкий замок навестить чудаковатых родственников. Там ему становится известно, что магия постепенно слабеет по всему миру, а магам грозит вымирание. Драко следует поторопиться, если он хочет спасти всех и стать знаменитым героем. <br/>Волшебные закоулки и традиции Германии, Бельгии и Ирландии, возвращение в Хогвартс, знакомство со стрекозлами, банши и лепреконами - все это ожидает Драко Малфоя. Он встретит старых приятелей и заведет множество новых. Ну а заодно наконец-то повзрослеет и найдет настоящую любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прибытие в замок Готторф

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Niel Ellington
> 
> Новые (и старые) персонажи будут постепенно появляться в тексте по мере развития сюжета, но не все сразу =)  
> http://www.pichome.ru/images/2015/04/03/aVSkMv.jpg

Видишь, мрачный старый замок

Вырастает на пути?

Даже если очень надо,

Ты в него не заходи!

Заведет туда дорога —

Пропадешь в мгновенье ока!

 

Едва стихли последние звуки жутковатой приветственной мелодии, как Драко, чуть скривившись, сунул эльфу свой поцарапанный с одного боку чемодан и нетерпеливо подошел в карете. Он недоверчиво оглядел колымагу, после чего слегка дернул за ручку дверцы. Не получив никакого результата, Драко рванул сильнее. Раздался неприятный скрип, и ручка вполне ожидаемо осталась у него в руках. Тем не менее заевшая дверца все же отворилась, а наружу вылетела стайка летучих мышей, сослепу натыкаясь на побледневшего Драко. Он так перепугался, что не мог проронить ни звука, а только лихорадочно выпутывал кусачих тварей из волос. Ручка кареты, которую Драко так и держал в руках, неожиданно распалась на множество маленьких золотистых мошек, тут же взвившихся в воздух. Домовик что-то причитал на немецком, но Драко разобрал лишь три знакомых ему слова: «ужасно», «глупо» и «господин». Вместо того чтобы помочь этому самому «господину», домовой эльф только нелепо подпрыгивал и размахивал лапками, отгоняя назойливых мошек.

Драко наконец немного пришел в себя и прошипел, потрясая укушенными пальцами:

— Да замолкни уже! Ужасно глупо было не проветрить карету, перед тем как посылать ее за гостями! Был бы ты из наших эльфов — я бы с тобой не знаю что сделал! А если бы тут оказался мой отец — он бы тебя пришиб и не посмотрел, кому ты принадлежишь...

— Сорри, сорри, герр Малфой, — суетливо склонился в вежливом поклоне эльф. В красном рту домовика отчетливо блестели заостренные зубы, а на голове виднелись маленькие темные рожки.

Драко фыркнул, стараясь презрением перебить страх. Оставаться на пустынной станции было бы в любом случае бессмысленно: судя по новенькому, блестящему яркой синей краской расписанию, следующего поезда пришлось бы ждать аж до вечера. Поэтому Драко вздохнул и стал взбираться в карету по шаткой лесенке. Карета же внезапно издала раскатистый звук сытого гиппогрифа, так что Драко вздрогнул, едва не навернувшись с лестницы, и машинально схватился за ушибленную когда-то таким зверем руку. Внутри оказалось пыльно, а в углу на густой паутине вращал глазами черный пушистый паук величиной с ладонь крупного мужчины, с длинными, судорожно сжимающимися и разжимающимися жвалами. Прежде чем Драко успел в полной мере осознать присутствие монстра, он уже рефлекторно выхватил палочку и выкрикнул: «Эванеско!» — так что через мгновение внутренности повозки заблистали чистотой, а паука и след простыл. Палочка Драко, к которой он так и не привык за последний год, продолжала издавать слабое шипение и пускала тонкие струйки дыма с приятным цитрусовым ароматом. Драко тяжело вздохнул. Ему остро захотелось оказаться в Малфой-мэноре, в безопасности и уюте.

А ведь все началось с того, что Драко стала беспокоить переходившая все грани разумного опека, установленная над ним его матерью, Нарциссой Малфой. Конечно, мать можно было понять — она и так видела смысл своей жизни в заботе о сыне и муже, а последние годы какие только опасности им не угрожали! Возродившийся Темный Лорд, авроры, битва за Хогвартс, суд над Пожирателями Смерти... Но, право же, поведение Нарциссы уже превращалось в навязчивую манию. Например, чего только стоила ее манера по ночам заглядывать к Драко в спальню! Все-таки ему уже исполнилось девятнадцать лет, не маленький... Мало ли чем он мог там заниматься?! Драко стал запирать двери на ночь, но тогда она посылала с проверкой эльфов, проникавших без помех в любые закоулки в поместье Малфоев. Да еще и эти постоянные «что бы ты хотел вкусненького на завтрак, милый?». Чаще всего Драко понятия не имел, чего бы ему хотелось. В конце концов, это была обязанность его матери — придумывать меню, так что она давно должна была бы уже усвоить его вкусы. А еще Драко не мог даже куда-то выйти в одиночку — через полчаса ему на плечо обязательно пикировала сова с сообщением, что мать немедленно хочет его видеть. И если он игнорировал эти призывы, то потом они обе — сова и мать, — словно сговорившись, смотрели на него такими печальными и полными укора глазами, что хотелось со стыда провалиться. Но не мог же Драко постоянно находиться при матери! В его возрасте давно пора было становиться самостоятельным.

В конце концов Драко не выдержал и обратился за помощью к отцу. Люциус Малфой, до тех пор слишком озабоченный состоянием своих финансовых дел и собственной подмоченной репутацией, чтобы замечать какие-либо проблемы в семье, тем не менее отреагировал быстро и вполне логично. Пары разговоров с женой ему хватило, чтобы убедить ее, что она считает полезным для Драко отправиться в относительно дальнее путешествие — в Германию, к одному из кузенов Малфоев. Драко даже немного испугался перспективы оказаться совсем одному среди иностранцев. Однако сурового взгляда отца хватило для поспешного согласия послушного сына, коим являлся Драко. Впрочем, во время сцены прощания, когда мать еле сдерживала слезы, а отец, разволновавшись, слишком сильно сжал его в объятиях, Драко с некоторой долей злорадства даже подумал, что любимый папочка тоже будет переживать и скучать. И Драко решил специально писать родителям пореже — пусть попереживают и в следующий раз хорошенько подумают, перед тем как сплавить единственное чадо в синие дали. Отец мог бы придумать и лучший способ разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию с материнской гиперопекой.

Через каминную сеть Драко добрался до Гамбурга, лишь раз поцарапав чемодан и запачкав в золе любимую светлую мантию, которую ему тут же очистил путешествовавший с ним домовой эльф. Правда, в Гамбурге с эльфом пришлось распрощаться и отправить его домой: эти никчемные создания плохо переносили долгую разлуку с Малфой-мэнором. На главном гамбургском железнодорожном вокзале — вполне современном, с множеством ярких табло и суетящихся магглов — Драко не без труда отыскал платформу 7 1/2, откуда отправлялся поезд до городка под названием Киль. Там Драко должны были встретить родственники. Поезд пришел точно по расписанию и оказался куда более современным и быстрым, чем Хогвартс-экспресс. Раньше Драко никогда не путешествовал самостоятельно так далеко и теперь испытывал необычайную, хотя и немного бессмысленную гордость, когда предъявлял контролеру свой билет. Контролер оказался карликом в остроконечной красной шапочке, спадавшей ему до самого носа, так что было непонятно, может ли он вообще что-то из-под нее разглядеть. На шапочке витиеватыми буковками значилось: «Wichtelchen Hans» *(1).

Сойдя на указанной станции, Драко обнаружил, что невежливые родственнички решили не являться за ним самолично, а прислали придурковатого домового эльфа на старой карете. К счастью, домовик немного понимал по-английски, поэтому худо-бедно Драко смог с ним объясниться. Начал их знакомство эльф с того, что материализовал незнакомый Драко струнный инструмент. Пояснив, что эта штука называется «цитра» *(2), домовик воодушевленно пробренчал на нем нечто заунывное, отчего у Драко заныли зубы. К счастью, к тому времени на станции больше никого из магов не осталось, так что Драко не пришлось стыдиться такого экстравагантного приема, как предоставленной кареты — лакированного черного «гроба на колесах», — в которую был запряжен тощий восьминогий козел с большущими стрекозиными крыльями. Драко был настолько поражен этим доселе неизвестным ему созданием, что даже не попытался возмутиться предложенным транспортом. Количество ног козла навевало смутные ассоциации со Скандинавской мифологией, в которой Драко был не силен. Затем последовало происшествие с летучими мышами и прочей живностью, так что, когда Драко наконец расположился на скрипящем сиденье кареты, он не ожидал уже ничего хорошего от дальнейшего развития событий.

Карета тронулась под мастерский заливной свист и громкие выкрики домовика, нещадно нахлестывающего восьминогого козла. Но через пару минут стук колес стих, и Драко, посмотрев вниз сквозь мутные неровные стекла, осознал, что они летят. Повозка натужно скрипела, ее мотало из стороны в сторону, так что чемодан, перед этим весьма небрежно заброшенный внутрь домовиком, нещадно бил Драко по ногам. Вместе с этими ударами к Драко пришло понимание, что живым он, по всем законам логики, до родичей не доберется, и хорошо, если доберется хотя бы мертвым, а не упокоится разрозненными останками на протяжении нескольких километров, когда быстрый транспорт разлетится в воздухе на части. Поэтому Драко вверил свою судьбу старым могущественным богам и стал с достоинством ждать неминуемого конца, бесстрашно забившись в угол и аристократически повизгивая при особо резких наклонах и подскоках кареты.

К величайшему удивлению Драко Малфоя, карета выдержала получасовый полет и довольно мягко приземлилась, замедляя ход. А когда она и вовсе остановилась, а домовик распахнул дверь, Драко принялся лихорадочно припоминать все, что наобещал древним богам за время поездки, чтобы они помогли ему выжить. Выходило довольно много, так что было немудрено, что боги откликнулись. Драко собрался выскочить из кареты пулей, чтобы более никогда в нее не возвращаться, но дрожащие ноги подвели его. Выбираться в итоге пришлось медленно и осторожно.

Уже на твердой земле Драко немного приободрился и приготовился в резкой форме высказать домовику свое мнение о поездке:

— Ты, тупоголовый уродец! — ткнул он перстом в эльфа. — Как смел ты везти меня так, словно я...

В это мгновение из-за кареты появились четыре человеческие фигуры, направляясь, по всей видимости, к Драко. Заметив их, он вздрогнул и совсем не по-взрослому жалобно вскрикнул:

— Ой, мамочки! Да что это такое?!

При звуках его голоса фигуры чуть замедлили свой ход. Две из них являли собой высоких стройных юношу и девушку, невероятно бледных, но с красными веками и почти бесцветными глазами. Их длинные одеяния и белые волосы развевались, словно на ветру, хотя никакого ветра Драко не ощущал. Бесцветные глаза девушки бесстрастно взирали прямо на Драко, а у юноши расфокусированный взгляд был направлен куда-то в пространство. Двое других существ, таких же бледных и странных, оказались похожими друг на друга как две капли воды маленькими девочками. У всех явившихся из-под верхних губ виднелись игольчатые зубы.

Драко сделал шаг назад, припоминая боевые заклятия, которым его обучала покойная тетушка Беллатрикс. К сожалению, она не готовила его к битве с упырями, а школьные знания об этих созданиях вдруг полностью выветрились из головы Драко.

— Здравствуй, милый кузен, — заунывно провыл бледный парень.

Драко, решив больше не тревожить свои слабые нервы видом неприятных малокровных монстров, молниеносно юркнул во внезапно показавшуюся родной и надежной карету.

— Куда же ты? — в глубоком отчаянии возопили мертвецы и ринулись к нему с невероятной скоростью, но Драко оказался проворнее и успел захлопнуть дверь, наложив на нее запирающее заклятие. Схожим образом он обезопасил и окна кареты.

Упыри, разочарованно скуля, принялись скрестись в хлипкие стены, пока Драко пытался придумать выход из довольно сложной ситуации. Самым лучшим было бы сейчас аппарировать куда-то, но от волнения он вполне мог напутать с заклинанием и расщепиться. А Драко слишком дорожил собой, чтобы относиться легкомысленно к возможности остаться без какой-то части своего драгоценного тела. К тому же, промахнувшись мимо станции, он рисковал остаться почти без сил в незнакомой местности, да еще и в окружении иностранцев и магглов. С другой стороны, хотя Драко и начал припоминать кое-какие заклинания против нечисти, выходить в одиночку на четырех вампиров казалось ему уж слишком безрассудным, прямо-таки «гриффиндорским», поступком. Поступи он так, Люциус Малфой точно не гордился бы сыном. Да и не верилось Драко, что он, потомок умных, изворотливых, смекалистых Малфоев, не найдет более изящного и интересного решения, не включавшего опасности расщепиться или быть искусанным нервными родственничками.

В то время как Драко еще предавался раздумьям, снаружи сначала воцарилась тишина, а потом послышался несколько визгливый женский голос, отдававший какие-то резкие команды на немецком языке. Драко разобрал лишь «sofort», то есть «немедленно», и «aufhoeren», то есть «прекратить». Смысл этого словосочетания показался ему весьма привлекательным, и он решил помедлить с рискованным трансгрессированием.

Через минуту нетерпеливого ожидания в окне кареты показалось вполне человеческое лицо полной миловидной блондинки средних лет. Она ласково улыбнулась Драко и с невыносимым акцентом произнесла:

— Дорогой племянник, я твоя тетушка Адель. Нижайше прошу простить моих неразумных и невоспитанных детей за этот устроенный ими отвратительный розыгрыш над тобой.

Драко несколько растерялся, но воспитание взяло свое, и он машинально поклонился новоявленной тетке — благо, высокий потолок кареты позволял перед этим величаво выпрямиться, — вежливо ответив на ее приветствие. Выходить, однако, не удостоверившись полностью в собственной безопасности, Драко не спешил.

— Они сейчас же извинятся, — по-своему поняла причину его задержки тетушка Адель и, на мгновение скрывшись, тут же возникла вновь, крепко держа за руку двух маленьких бледных упыриц, по пухлым щечкам которых щекам текли ручьи слез. Жалостливо зыркая на Драко красными глазенками и клацая острыми зубками, они в унисон протараторили:

— Прости нас, дорогой кузен, нам очень-очень стыдно...

Тетушка Адель произнесла над упырицами какое-то заклинание, и они враз превратились в двух прелестнейших девочек лет пяти, голубоглазых и довольно румяных. Зубы у них тоже оказались нормальными, хотя и крупноватыми. Единственной странностью в девчушках оставалась их невероятная похожесть, но Драко уже достаточно насмотрелся на отвратительных близнецов Уизли, чтобы изумляться такому чуду природы.

Затем настала очередь двух других «вампиров». Не дожидаясь действий тетки Адель, острозубая девушка провела над собой и парнем своей волшебной палочкой и, обретя вполне нормальное обличье, чуть иронично произнесла:

— Нижайше просим простить нас, дорогой кузен, что мы напугали тебя до смерти.

Ее спутник тем временем порылся в карманах своего белого балахона, выцепил оттуда очки в толстой оправе и установил их на своем длинноватом носу, напомнив Драко ненавистного Поттера. Симпатии к кузену от этого вовсе не прибавилось. Драко хмуро окинул тетушку и ее отпрысков подозрительным взглядом, но все же снял чары с двери кареты. Грациозно спустившись с лестницы, хотя и запнувшись о последнюю ступень, он осторожно приблизился к выглядевшим теперь по-человечески родственникам. Приняв изящную позу, Драко чопорно поклонился тетке и соизволил представиться:

— Я Драко Малфой, мэм. А вы, стало быть, моя дорогая тетушка Адель? Жена дядюшки Райнхардта? Я много слышал о вас от отца. Счастлив нашему знакомству.

Договорив, Драко мысленно поаплодировал себе: его голос почти не дрожал после пережитого.

— И я тоже рада, что ты приехал. А уж Райнхардт будет в совершеннейшем восторге, — заверила Драко тетка. — Как же мне жаль, что я не уследила за моими негодниками и они успели разыграть это глупое представление! За свой дурной поступок они будут строго наказаны.

Драко почтительно поцеловал тетке руку и живо ответил:

— О, что вы, дорогая тетушка Адель, — он улыбнулся, упиваясь собственным великодушием, — это были сущие пустяки. Хотя я безмерно рад тому, что, будучи застигнут врасплох этой неосторожной шуткой, благоразумно решил повременить с упокаивающими проклятиями и не наслал на моих кузенов, например, «Мертвую пыль» или «Бескровную сухость». Они представляют опасность не только для нечисти.

На самом деле названия этих заклятий Драко только что придумал, но справедливо полагал, что немецкие родственники не будут в курсе всех существующих в Англии способов борьбы с упырями. А по тому, как переглянулись старшие и задрожали губы у младших кузенов, он понял, что его блеф удался.

— Ах, so schrecklich *(4)! — потрясенно молвила тетушка Адель и гневно покосилась на шутников. Затем, взяв себя в руки, она подтолкнула к Драко старшего их них:

— Познакомься, дорогой племянник, это мой сын Зигфрид.

— Зигфрид фон Шлехтглаубер*(3), — щелкнул каблуками тот, склоняя перед Драко светловолосую голову.

Рыжина в его волосах напомнила Драко об Уизли. Определенно, кузен ему нравился все меньше и меньше.

— А это мои младшие, Одетт и Одиль, — представила Адель близняшек.

— Приятно познакомиться, маленькие леди, — галантно ответил Драко, чем заставил малышек покраснеть и спрятаться за материнскую юбку.

Оставшаяся непредставленной девушка тоже приблизилась и протянула тонкую руку:

— Мари Хексеншосс *(4). Воспитанница фрау Адель и герра Райнхардта.

На английском она изъяснялась вполне сносно. Впрочем, отец говорил Драко, что образованные немцы обычно знают английский.

— Кроме того, Мари — моя невеста, — с довольным видом присовокупил очкастый Зигфрид.

Драко неприязненно покосился на него и припал губами к маленькой ручке Мари. От этого церемонного поцелуя, который он запечатлел на хрупкой кисти с еле уловимым ароматом фиалок, Драко почему-то бросило в жар. Возможно, виной тому послужили лукавые синие глаза фройляйн Хексеншосс, которые беззастенчиво изучали его.

— А вы ниже, чем мне показалось вначале, — заявила она.

— Мари, это невежливо, — одернула ее тетушка Адель, погрозив длинным пальцем.

— Извините, я не хотела вас обидеть... Просто вначале мне показалось, что вы очень долговязый, но Зигфрид все же выше, — непринужденно объяснила та.

Драко почему-то чувствовал себя задетым ее словами, хотя вообще-то его вполне устраивал собственный рост. Однако тетка не дала ему времени подыскать уничижительный ответ:

— Милый племянник, ну что же мы держим тебя на пороге? Ты, верно, устал с дороги и проголодался. Хайнц *(6), отнеси чемодан нашего дорогого гостя к нему в комнату! — приказала она домовику. — Но сначала распряги бедного Слепцига *(7). Тебя не испугал наш стрекозел, Драко? Он выглядит немного непривычно, но довольно быстр и надежен.

— Я видал в своей жизни и не таких созданий, — с достоинством ответил Драко, тем не менее несколько опасливо косясь на пучеглазого стрекозла. Крылья у того уже куда-то пропали, зато количество ног не изменилось.

— Ах да, — вспомнила тетушка Адель, — твой отец писал про то, что произошло с вами, про все эти unheimliche Dinge... то есть, я имела в виду, жуткие вещи. Но ничего, теперь все позади. Идем же скорее в дом! Наверное, ты хочешь с дороги принять душ? Скоро вернется Райнхардт, и будем ужинать.

Драко, ощутив враз навалившуюся усталость, позволил подвести себя к высокому, строгому зданию. Тетушка Адель направилась прямо к двери, над которой висели сразу несколько запрещающих табличек на немецком: «Входа нет!», «Не входить — опасно!», «Вход строго воспрещен!» и «Вход только для обслуживающего персонала».

— На них заклятия против туристов, — пояснила тетушка Адель. — Но мы все равно еще и запираем дверь на семикратно-магический ключ, а сверху накладываем чары полной невидимости... И даже так порой пролазят, чтоб они в драконьи ямы провалились, с их треклятым любопытством!

Драко не совсем понял, о чем шла речь, но у него уже не было сил, чтобы расспрашивать. Он, почти не глядя по сторонам, послушно следовал за теткой по ярко освещенным скрипучим лестницам и гулким коридорам, пока не оказался в небольшой, но богато обставленной комнате, где уже стоял его дорожный чемодан.

— Располагайся, — улыбнулась тетушка, отчего на ее щеках заиграли ямочки, а круглые выпуклые глаза весело заблестели. — Душевая и прочие удобства вон за той дверцей. Если ванная попытается засосать тебя в водосток — стукни хорошенько пяткой по дну. И не наступай на вот эти три половицы — порой они переворачиваются, а вылезти обратно трудновато. Я пришлю Хайнца, когда ужин будет подан. У тебя есть примерно полтора часа, чтобы прийти в себя, — она ласково потрепала Драко по плечу: — Мы правда рады, что ты приехал. И еще раз извини за такой ужасный прием... На самом деле твои кузены очень дружелюбные и милые, вот увидишь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Иллюстрация:
> 
> Прибытие в замок Готторф: http://www.pichome.ru/image/eK3
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Wichtelchen (немецкий, «вихтельхен Ханс») — разговорное уменьшительное от Wichtel.
> 
> Wichtel (нем., «вихтель») — существо из северных сказаний, которое в одном из вариантов прислуживает колдунам и ведьмам. Часто изображается в красной остроконечной шапке. Таким образом, Wichtelchen Hans можно перевести как «гномик Ганс».
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Цитра (нем., Zither) — струнный щипковый музыкальный инструмент, получивший наибольшее распространение в Австрии и Германии в XVIII веке.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Шлехтглаубер — от «шлехт» (schlecht) — плохой и «глаубен» (glauben) — верить; немецкий вариант фамилии Малфой.
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. so schrecklich (нем.) — так ужасно («зо шреклихь»).
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Хексеншосс (нем., Hexenschoss) — от «Hexe» (ведьма) и «Schoss» (выстрел).
> 
> В то же время, слово «Hexenschoss» (ведьмин выстрел) означает боль в спине («прострел»).
> 
>  
> 
> 6\. Хайнц — от Heinzelmaennchen (нем., «хайнцелменнхен»), что значит «домовой».
> 
>  
> 
> 7\. Слепциг — от «Слепнир» (имя восьминогого коня из скандинавской мифологии) и Ziege (нем., «циге») — козел.


	2. Семейный ужин

Драко обреченно кивнул. Ему вообще не хотелось сейчас никак ее звать, а мечталось остаться хоть ненадолго одному.

— И еще... — потупилась Мари. — Ты не мог бы ничего не говорить герру Райнхардту об этой нашей шалости? Тетушка Адель ему не нажалуется. Просто... Он бывает довольно вспыльчив. Не то чтобы я требовала от тебя что-то утаивать, но... Пусть это будет наш маленький секрет, а?

Драко усмехнулся про себя и, так как ему не хотелось оказаться ябедой в ее глазах, щедро согласился стать хранителем их общего секрета, за что получил от Мари благодарную широкую улыбку. Едва он собрался попросить ее оставить его одного, чтобы все же привести в порядок мятую рубашку, как Мари внезапно воскликнула:

— Ох ты, тысяча гнойных язв!

Драко понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы осознать, что она так выругалась.

— Опять эти пятна! — сердито продолжила она, принимаясь оттирать по виду похожее на восковое пятно на своем темно-красном платье в горошек. — Я его все-таки развоплощу! — хмуро пообещала она, глядя куда-то в потолок.

Драко тоже поднял глаза, но ничего интересного вверху не обнаружил, кроме парочки трещинок на штукатурке.

— Эй, а это у тебя что, новая книга Джона Грина, да? — перескочила на новую тему Мари. — Точно! Это же он написал ту историю про анимага, который становился пересмешником и подглядывал за вейлой, но мог только повторять ее слова ... Я так плакала, когда она выбрала другого! — призналась она.

Драко безразлично поднял бровь:

— Грин слишком сентиментален. Неудивительно, что он так популярен у женского пола, — произнес он, повторяя слова отца, хотя и сам прослезился в конце истории про анимага и вейлу.

— Он здорово пишет! — возразила Мари, листая книгу. — А эта про что?

Драко наигранно небрежно махнул рукой:

— Да опять всякие глупости о несчастной любви... Из-за неизлечимой болезни один маг постепенно теряет способность колдовать, а его невеста думает разорвать помолвку.

— Когда дочитаешь, одолжишь мне, — решила Мари, очаровательной улыбкой смягчая приказной тон своих слов.

В это мгновение в дверь опять постучали — на этот раз и впрямь явился домовой эльф Хайнц. Старательно поклонившись чуть ли не до пола, он возвестил, что «герра Малфоя» ждут к столу через четверть часа. Затем, подслеповато моргая, Хайнц вгляделся в сидящую на кровати Мари и нахмурился:

— Dies ist nicht Ihr Bett! — он обошел кровать, продолжая шипеть себе под нос: — Nicht Ihr Bett! Sie haben Ihr eigenes Bett! Nicht Ihr Bett!

— Что он говорит? — с беспокойством покосился на явно нервничавшего домовика Драко. — Мари, чего ему надо?

Она беззаботно хихикнула:

— Он хочет, чтобы я встала с твоей кровати. «Это не ваша кровать! У вас есть своя собственная кровать! Не ваша кровать!» — ехидно передразнила она эльфа.

Тот засопел еще сильнее и, весь затрясшись, хрипло подхватил:

— Не ваша кровать! Своя кровать! Идти туда! Не ваша кровать!

— Какая чушь, — удивленно уставился на домовика Драко. Ему и самому не очень-то нравилось, что Мари захватила его кровать, но реакция эльфа показалась совсем уж непонятной. — Какое ему дело до того, где ты сидишь? — вновь обратился Драко к Мари.

Она пожала плечами:

— Это же Хайнц Фриц! Он со странностями... Прекрати, Хайнц! У тебя что, других дел нет? Иди себе, куда шел!

— Не ваша кровать! — надрывался между тем эльф, не обращая внимания на требования Мари. — Nicht Ihr Bett!

Из общения с английскими домовыми эльфами Драко знал, как сложно выбить очередную придурь из их головы, тем более что ни он, ни, видимо, Мари, не являлись хозяевами Хайнца Фрица.

— Э-эм... Послушай... — осторожно начал Драко. — А откуда ты так хорошо английский знаешь? — решил он польстить эльфу и заодно отвлечь его от навязчивой идеи насчет кровати.

— Хайнц в британское с герром Райнхардтом, — с готовностью ответил домовик. — Хайнц слышал британский. Хайнц слушал британский.

— Так это герр Райнхардт выучил тебя английскому? — удивился Драко, подумав, что его дядюшка, оказывается, со странностями.

— Nein! — громко каркнул Хайнц, а затем медленно, чуть ли не по слогам, повторил: — Хайнц в британское с герром Райнхардтом. Хайнц слышал британский. Хайнц слушал британский.

— Он сопровождал герра Райнхардта в путешествии по Великобритании, — пришла домовику на помощь Мари. — И самостоятельно выучился там английскому.

— Идти на свою кровать! — завел старую пластинку эльф. — Не ваша кровать!

Драко поспешно вмешался:

— Правда сам? Это же здорово... А что, другие эльфы тоже могут учиться иностранным языкам?

— Эльфы делают, как сказал хозяин, — с достоинством ответил Хайнц.

Драко озадаченно присвистнул:

— То есть если хозяин прикажет тебе, например, выучить... эм-м... все Зельеварение — то ты его выучишь?

Хайнц терпеливо повторил:

— Эльфы делают, как сказал хозяин.

Драко потрясенно захлопал ресницами. Он, конечно, знал, что эльфы стараются выполнить любое хозяйское приказание, но как-то раньше никогда не задумывался, как далеко заходит их желание угодить. Впрочем, раньше он вообще не особо задумывался об эльфах — ну, разве что о неблагодарном негодяе Добби, подло предавшем своих хозяев, но тогда мысли Драко по большей части крутились вокруг возможности отомстить ушастому предателю.

— А если хозяин прикажет тебе стать, например, невероятно умным, да еще и выучить всю учебную программу из школы магии?! — азартно спросил он.

— Эльфы делают, как... — в третий раз начал было Хайнц, но Мари нетерпеливо оборвала его:

— Да-да, «как сказал хозяин»! Ладно, Хайнц, мы поняли. А теперь иди, занимайся своими делами, я сама провожу Драко в столовую.

Драко запротестовал:

— Нет, мне еще надо бы погладить рубашку и...

— Я сама помогу тебе с этим, — возразила Мари и ткнула пальцем в сторону двери: — Иди, Хайнц! А не то пожалуюсь на тебя герру Райнхардту!

Эльф кинул на нее довольно злобный взгляд, а затем, вновь поклонившись Драко, прошаркал к выходу, возмущенно бурча себе под нос:

— Иди, Хайнц... Пожалуется... Чужая кровать...

Мари дождалась, пока за Хайнцом закроется дверь, и громко расхохоталась:

— Драко, да ты, кажется, пришелся ему по нраву! До сих пор он так сгонял меня разве что с кровати Зигфрида.

Драко невольно смутился от той сцены, что представилась ему при этих словах.

— Ты, случаем, не хвалил его игру на цитре? — поинтересовалась Мари.

— Эм-м... Вроде бы нет, — попытался припомнить Драко. Кажется, несмотря на свое потрясение стрекозлом и прочими странными существами, до похвалы игре эльфа он не опускался.

— Но, наверное, и не обозвал его тугоухим бездарем, а для него этого уже достаточно, — решила Мари. — Так что готовься: Хайнц теперь всегда будет вертеться около тебя, — предостерегла она Драко.

— Ах, вот как, — только и нашел что сказать он. Затем, помявшись, попросил: — Послушай... Ты бы не могла оставить меня ненадолго одного? Мне все-таки надо погладить рубашку. И еще мантию найти.

— Так давай я помогу, — мигом оказалась около него Мари: — Снимай!

Драко отскочил, глядя на нее с не меньшей опаской, чем ранее — на стрекозла:

— Что снимать?!

— Рубашку, глупый! — улыбнулась она. — Я не настолько искусна в глажке, чтобы делать это прямо на ком-то. Хотя вот тетушка Адель и такое умеет.

Драко покосился на ямочки, появившиеся от улыбки на щеках Мари, и с достоинством отказался:

— Не... Не стоит... Я... Я сам.

Не то чтобы он никогда не снимал рубашек перед девушками, но происходило это нечасто. Например, как-то один из гриффиндорцев — конечно же, это был не кто иной, как неуклюжий Невилл Лонгботтом — умудрился опрокинуть на Драко дурно пахнущее зелье собственного приготовления. Тогда пришлось выйти в коридор и снять там рубашку, чтобы Панси ее быстренько очистила. А раз они с компанией друзей, в которую входили и Дафна Гринграсс с Миллисентой Буллстроуд, отправились на пикник, где кому-то пришла безумная идея искупаться в озере. Драко, впрочем, тогда почти сразу же невероятно замерз и некрасиво посинел, а камушки жутко искололи ему ноги. В итоге он еще и простыл, так что целую неделю провалялся в больничном крыле, пока мадам Помфри пичкала его гадкими лекарствами, а совы пачками доставляли встревоженные письма от матери. В общем, снимание рубашек перед девушками не ассоциировалось у Драко ни с чем приятным.

— Да не стесняйся ты! — дернула его за шиворот Мари, для чего ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки.

— Я вовсе не стесняюсь, — неуверенно заморгал Драко.

Честно говоря, на самом деле ему было даже приятно, что такая хорошенькая девушка заботится о нем. Внезапно сообразив, что, вероятно, он ей понравился, Драко расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. И так как рубашку все-таки следовало прогладить, а Драко сам с домовой магией не очень-то ладил, то, подумав еще немного, он нехотя согласился:

— Ладно, только осторожно, не прожги. Между прочим, все мои вещи — от лучших парижских модельеров, — похвастался он. На самом деле, так как гардероб ему подбирала мать, Драко понятия не имел, где и кем были произведены его вещи. Но надо же было как-то впечатлить эту настырную, но определенно привлекательную Мари!

— Я буду действовать с величайшей осторожностью, — торжественно пообещала она, целомудренно отворачиваясь, пока он снимал рубашку.

Драко чуть расстроило, что она даже не попыталась посмотреть исподтишка на его, несомненно, идеальное тело, однако он сделал перед собой вид, что ему это безразлично. Да и, в конце концов, скромность только украшает девушек.

Хотя заклинание глажки получилось у Мари не с первого раза, после всех ее манипуляций рубашка выглядела вполне прилично. Драко переобулся и, по совету Мари, выставил дорожные сапоги за дверь, чтобы домовые эльфы их начистили. Еще раз полюбовавшись своим отражением в зеркале и пожалев, что не успел разыскать в чемодане куда-то запрятанный парфюм, Драко возвестил, что готов к ужину.

— Вот и здорово, — похвалила его Мари, панибратски подхватила его под руку и потащила в коридор.

Несколько минут они петляли по длинным переходам, заворачивая в различные стороны, так что через окна Драко смог чуть ли не со всех сторон увидеть окружение замка, состоявшее преимущественно из лужайки, деревьев и, вдалеке, полоски воды. Некоторые окна выходили во внутренний двор, но из-за темноты ничего разглядеть там было невозможно. Мари и с трудом поспевавший за ней Драко спускались и поднимались по неудобным винтовым лестницам, выходили на террасы и заходили обратно. На очередной крутой лестнице запыхавшийся Драко остановился перевести дух.

— Это из-за туристов приходится идти в обход, — пояснила Мари. — Я имею в виду, что в других частях здания расположены музейные залы. Но после ужина можно будет перемещаться каминами — к тому времени даже смотрители уже уйдут по домам.

— Эм-м... Да? — нахмурился Драко. — А почему тут вообще этот музей? Зачем он нужен-то?

Мари хмыкнула:

— Деньги правят миром. Герр Райнхардт считает, что, если люди хотят платить деньги за то, чтобы посмотреть, где мы живем — нельзя упускать такую возможность. Тут вообще-то несколько музеев — фольклора, викингов, археологии... Да много их. А еще тут проводят банкеты, симпозиумы и прочую ерунду. И маги, и магглы.

— Магглы?! — поразился Драко. — То есть... Постой, вы пускаете сюда магглов?! — он даже остановился, брезгливо оглядываясь, словно ожидая, что из-за поворота покажется маггл.

Мари усмехнулась:

— Я вижу, ты их не жалуешь. Но дело в том, что у нас в Германии сейчас проводится политика толерантности и интеграции маггловского мира в магический. Ну, или наоборот — магического в маггловский, это уж как посмотреть. Кстати, замок Готторф изначально принадлежал магглам, а фон Шлехтглауберы выкупили его не так давно. Однако было решено скрыть чарами незаметности только небольшую жилую часть, а все остальное сдавать... Ну а у магглов оказалось больше денег — да и интереса — снимать помещения замка для разных мероприятий. И, знаешь, они не так уж и плохи, эти магглы.

Драко недоверчиво покосился на нее:

— Не так уж и плохи?! Да они же... Это же магглы! И вы что... Вы общаетесь с ними?!

— Не очень часто, но порой — да, — призналась Мари. — Они весьма забавны и невероятно любопытны. Вечно задают кучу всяких вопросов... Конечно, они понятия не имеют, что мы — маги, но, кажется, чувствуют, что мы отличаемся от них. Кроме того, они обычно носят с собой забавные маленькие штучки и беспрерывно щелкают ими. Это нечто вроде наших колдоаппаратов, только их колдографии не двигаются и вообще выглядят... чуть по-другому. У меня есть парочка, могу потом показать.

— Нет-нет, не надо! — вздрогнул Драко, представляя себе, как отреагирует отец, если узнает, что наследник Малфоев находится в загрязненном магглами месте. С другой стороны, ему показалось странным, что Люциус Малфой был не в курсе маггловского засилья в доме его кузена. Впрочем, теперь Драко припоминал, что отец говорил что-то о деловых отношениях фон Шлехтглауберов с магглами, но тогда Драко был так захвачен мыслями о предстоявшем отъезде в малознакомую и пугающую Германию, что, признаться, не очень внимательно слушал отцовские слова...

Испытывая вину за собственную безалаберность, Драко предпочел повременить с резкими суждениями и довольно миролюбиво кивнул Мари:

— Ладно, пошли дальше, а то опоздаем на ужин.

Еще пара минут блужданий — и они наконец добрались до большой залы с низким расписным потолком. Почти во всю длину помещения растянулся уже накрытый стол, за которым уже восседали тетушка Адель с дочерьми-близнецами, Зигфрид и какой-то неизвестный до сих пор Драко худенький мальчик.

— Ну вот и вы! — подскочила тетушка Адель. — Мари, почему вы так задержались? Хотя что я спрашиваю — ты же у нас известная болтушка! Но это уже совсем из ряда вон — Хайнц Фриц доложил об ужине полчаса назад! Хорошо, что Райнхардту тоже как раз пришлось задержаться. Ты же знаешь, как ему не нравятся опоздания.

— Мне очень жаль, — вмешался Драко, — это моя вина. Мне пришлось вначале выгладить рубашку...

— Почему же ты не приказал сделать это Хайнцу Фрицу? — всплеснула руками тетушка Адель. — Ну что же это такое, твои родители решат, что мы тут совершенно за тобой не приглядываем! Я приставлю к тебе личного Хайнца... Может, даже Фрица. Садись вот там, рядом с Эрхардом, — указала она Драко на стул рядом с незнакомым мальчиком. — Ах да, вы же еще не представлены друг другу... Драко, познакомься, это мой младший сын Эрхард. Как чудесно совпало, что он сейчас дома — Эрхард учится в интеграционной школе, — она со значением выделила голосом слово «интеграционной», — и большую часть времени, он, разумеется, проводит там.

— Очень приятно, — приподнялся мальчик, протягивая руку. Он выглядел на несколько лет младше Драко и показался тому куда приятнее, чем Зигфрид. По крайней мере, ни рыжины, ни очков у Эрхарда не наблюдалось, а светлые волосы были аккуратно причесаны.

— Да вы же так похожи! — удивилась вдруг тетушка Адель. — По отдельности-то не так заметно, а вот когда рядом стоите — и овал лица, и носы, и подбородки...

— Даже глаза почти такие же, — вставил Зигфрид.

Драко насупился. Ему вовсе не нравилось быть на кого-то похожим — ну разве что на отца. Но не на какого-то же дальнего кузена! С трудом удержавшись от опрометчиво недовольного высказывания, он мило улыбнулся кузену:

— Мы ведь одна кровь. Мне тоже очень приятно, Эр... Эрхард, правильно? Надеюсь, мы будем друзьями.

— Я уверена, вы поладите, — сказала тетушка Адель и повернулась к двери: — Ах, Райнхардт, вот и ты!

Глава семейства уверенно вошел в столовую, небрежным кивком поприветствовав домочадцев, и направился прямиком к неожиданно оробевшему Драко. Райнхардт фон Шлехтглаубер оказался высоким худощавым мужчиной довольно привлекательной наружности, но с сердитым выражением лица. Впрочем, когда он подошел к Драко, его нахмуренный лоб разгладился и на губах появилась слабая улыбка:

— Итак, наконец-то я имею честь лицезреть сына Люциуса Малфоя! — приятным баритоном произнес он. — Последний раз мы виделись с твоим отцом, когда он даже не был женат. Надо сказать, знатно мы тогда покутили... Но не будем о таких пикантных подробностях при детях, — заговорщицки подмигнул он Драко и потребовал: — Ну-ка, подойди к свету, разгляжу тебя получше.

Драко безропотно подчинился, позволяя Райнхардту вертеть себя из стороны в сторону.

— Вылитый отец, вот только взгляд у тебя какой-то... не малфоевский, — вынес вердикт Райнхардт.

Драко поджал губы. Немецкие родственники сплошь и рядом оказывались невоспитанными грубиянами. Это надо же, «не малфоевский взгляд»! Да этот фон Шлехтглаубер просто понятия не имеет, каким должен быть настоящий «малфоевский взгляд»! Драко мысленно записал дядю в тот же «черный список» неприятных персон, что и Зигфрида.

— Ну что же, добро пожаловать в Шлосс Готторф (*1), племянник! — Райнхардт выговаривал «р» картаво и раскатисто, на немецкий манер, и от этого его речь звучала иронично.

— Благодарю, — скрывая недовольство, ответил Драко. У него не повернулся язык назвать Райнхардта «дядюшкой».

Когда старший фон Шлехтглаубер занял свое место во главе стола, вокруг, словно по невидимому сигналу, немедленно засновали шустрые домовые эльфы, все как один с маленькими рожками, как у Хайнца Фрица. Они резво установили на столе несколько блюд с мясом, тушеной капустой, картофелем и грибами. Кроме того, подали две огромные миски с салатом. А перед каждым из сидевших, кроме младших девочек, очутилось по большой стеклянной кружке с пенистым пивом. Райнхардт принял у домовика столовые принадлежности и по старинной традиции веером бросил их остальным. В Малфой-мэноре такого было не принято, поэтому Драко еле успел спонтанной магией остановить в полете две вилки и подхватить их. Упавшие на пол приборы тут же унесли эльфы, а один из них подал Драко чистый нож. У фон Шлехтглауберов рефлексы оказались лучше: Адель и Зигфрид поймали и ножи, и вилки, Мари держала в руках лишь нож, но вилку у нее получилось сбить на стол. Даже маленькие близняшки ловко выхватили по вилочке. А перед Эрхардом приборы опустились так мягко и аккуратно, что Драко невольно позавидовал тому, как юный кузен управляется с беспалочковой магией.

— Prost! (*2) — громко сказал дядя, и все похватали свои кружки с пивом, приподняв их в приветствии перед тем, как поднести ко рту.

Пиво оказалось вкусным, и Драко вслух похвалил его, а фон Шлехтглауберы, как по команде, удовлетворенно заулыбались. Некоторое время все молча воздавали должное еде. То ли Драко был голоден, то ли утиные ребрышки и впрямь были вкусны, но он просто не мог от них оторваться.

— Правда же, Драко и Эрхард очень схожи между собой? — подала голос тетушка Адель.

— Ухм-х, — ответил ее муж, окидывая Драко и своего сына оценивающим взглядом поверх свиной ножки, которую он с усердием грыз.

Драко торопливо вытер жирные пальцы салфеткой, чтобы не показаться неряхой, и в ужасе заметил на своей мантии пару сальных пятен. Побледнев, он принялся лихорадочно оттирать их, ругая себя за такой конфуз.

— По-моему, это от воска, — подала голос Мари, беззастенчиво привлекая всеобщее внимание к позору Драко.

— Ох, как мне жаль! — сразу же воскликнула тетушка Адель. — Райнхардт, мы непременно должны с этим что-то сделать! Это просто невыносимо!

Драко недоуменно заморгал. Он никак не мог сообразить, почему тетя с дядей должны «непременно что-то сделать» с пятнами на его мантии.

— Надо что-то придумать... Вот негодяй! — все увеличивалось неистовство тетки Адели.

— Я сам разберусь с ним, — коротко бросил ей Райнхардт, сурово хмурясь.

Драко широко распахнул глаза, и только чудо удержало его от того, чтобы не раскрыть так же широко рот. Родители если и укоряли его за испорченную одежду, то это было очень давно, а уж чтобы это делали чужие люди — Драко и вовсе не припоминал.

Эрхард, видимо заметив его недоумение, поспешил разъяснить:

— Мама говорит о... Geist...

— Призраке, — подсказала Мари.

— Да, спасибо, — кивнул ей Эрхард, который явно владел английским не так хорошо, как его родители. — О призраке. Он берет свечи и летает с ними. Говорит, что темно. Теперь у всех пятна, часто.

Драко, сообразив, что Адель и Райнхардт злятся вовсе не на него, с облегчением выдохнул и немного нервно засмеялся:

— Ах, так вот оно что...

— Я бы давно мог развоплотить этого несчастного призрака, — доверительно сообщил ему Райнхардт, — но туристам нравятся такие... изюминки. Пятна на одежде веселят их, — он презрительно усмехнулся: — Магглы, что с них взять! Глупы, как домовые эльфы.

— Да, да, — с готовностью согласился Драко.

— Должен признаться, они мне неприятны, а их присутствие в моем доме порой невыносимо. Но что поделать... Они приносят очень неплохой доход, я тебе скажу, — развел руками Райнхардт. — Даже твой отец со мной в этом согласен.

— Эм-м... Да? — слабо изумился Драко. За недолгое пребывание в замке Готторф ему уже начало казаться, что возможно все — и даже то, что Люциус Малфой одобряет ведение дел с магглами.

— Разумеется, — безапелляционно заявил Райнхардт. — В конце концов, как говорится, «золото не пахнет».

— О... Да, — все так же односложно отвечал Драко.

— Кстати, ты потом расскажешь мне немного о том, что там у вас в Британии происходило, — объявил Райнхардт. — Я слышал об этом вашем Темном Лорде, но Люциус изъясняется так, что я ничего толком не понял, кроме того, что он попал в пренеприятнейшую ситуацию, из которой умудрился выкрутиться. Впрочем, это было вполне ожидаемо. В нашей семье все имеют голову на плечах.

— Благодарю, — склонил голову Драко.

Райнхардт с прищуром оглядел его:

— Что-то ты какой-то стеснительный. Это у тебя от матери? Люциус, помнится, был даже слишком самоуверен и остер на язык.

— О, я... Нет, я... — Драко постараться взять себя в руки. Если Райнхардт напишет его отцу, что его сын ведет себя как мямля... Драко невольно поежился, представив себе отцовскую презрительную полуулыбку и разочарованное «я столько в тебя вкладываю, да без толку!».

— Простите, я немного устал. Дорога отняла у меня много сил, — нашелся он. — Обещаю, дорогой дядя, в следующие дни я исправлюсь и смогу поддержать любую интересную тему разговора, будь то о магглах или призраках, — договорив, Драко настороженно посмотрел на дядю, подозревая, что конец фразы прозвучал слишком дерзко.

Однако Райнхардт лишь одобрительно хмыкнул:

— Теперь-то я вижу, что ты Малфой. Эта приторная любезность, скрывающая легкую ехидцу... Фамильная особенность, которая еще усиливается за время обучения в этой вашей школе... Э-э... Хогвартсе, вроде бы? — он улыбнулся и резко поднял вверх указательный палец: — О, кстати, все хотел поинтересоваться: как там у вас, в Британии, обстоят дела с интеграционными школами? У нас это просто ерунда какая-то. Отвратительная учебная программа, никаких особо полезных навыков... Да вот хоть у Эрхарда спроси, — указал он на младшего сына.

Драко не совсем понял, о чем шла речь. Термин «интеграционная школа» был ему неизвестен, но в разговоре с Мари о магглах прозвучали слова «интеграция и толерантность». Бегло взглянув на Эрхарда, которому он уже начал симпатизировать и который казался ему все более и более интересным, Драко решил положиться на свое логическое мышление:

— Интеграционная школа? К сожалению, раньше я о таком не слышал. Рискну предположить, что там... Там учатся маги и... магглы?

Сидевшие за столом разом пришли в движение: тетушка отчаянно охнула, Мари с Зигфридом загадочно переглянулись, близняшки прыснули со смеху.

— Магглы?! — прогрохотал неимоверно возмущенный Райнхардт. — Разве я бы отдал своего сына учиться вместе с магглами?! Это просто недопустимо! При всей моей либеральности... Нет, никогда!

Драко уже сообразил, что допустил промашку. Он вжался в стул и, с трудом сохраняя на лице приветливое выражение, поспешил успокоить дядю:

— Простите, я действительно никогда не слыхал об этой «интеграционной школе». Я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть. Мне очень жаль.

— Я сам виноват, — постепенно успокаиваясь, ответил Райнхардт. — Мне следовало сообразить, что ты можешь не знать о таком. Я думал, что и в Британии есть эти интеграционные школы... — он чуть наклонился над столом: — Там не учатся магглы. Там учатся сквибы.

Тут уже настал черед Драко потрясенно ахнуть. Он недоверчиво покосился на Эрхарда:

— Но... Но он ведь не... Он ведь не сквиб?!

Райнхардт поднял брови:

— Я разве не писал твоему отцу об этом? — он задумался на секунду, потирая лоб: — Да, и правда, я, кажется, все время не находил удобного момента, чтобы ему об этом сообщить. Впрочем, и немудрено — новость-то не из приятных. Эрхард действительно сквиб.

— Великий Мерлин! — вновь побледнел Драко, тихонько отодвигаясь на край стула, чтобы оказаться подальше от Эрхарда, который угрюмо уткнулся в свою тарелку.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание, затем Райнхард растерянно пробормотал:

— Да, я знаю, это ужасный позор, но... Честно говоря, с тех пор, как у нас создали эти интеграционные школы, мы все как-то привыкли, что сквибы пытаются приспособиться к жизни среди нас, нормальных людей. Но... Да, я могу тебя понять... Представляю, как это выглядит со стороны.

Драко растерянно оглядел родственников: они сидели, стыдливо опустив глаза, и только Мари неустанно сверлила Драко взглядом, однако ее лицо оставалось бесстрастным.

— Эм-м, — сказал Драко, мучительно подыскивая подходящие слова. — Я... В конце концов, если это не создает неудобств... У нас в школе тоже был сквиб, — оживленно прибавил он. — Сторож и... И вообще, следил за порядком. Вредный старик, надо сказать.

— Вот-вот! — фальшиво улыбаясь, подхватил Зигфрид, поправляя дужку очков. — Я всегда говорил, что сквибы вполне могут выполнять какие-то общественно-полезные функции. С ограничениями, конечно. Но Эрхард довольно смышлёный, так что, возможно, он научится и чему-то магическому в этой своей школе...

— Зигфрид, что за глупости! — раздраженно откликнулся Райнхардт. — Нам уже тысячу раз объясняли, что он не сможет колдовать. Никогда. Мы обращались к лучшим специалистам, к целителям, зельеварам, — пояснил он Драко, — но без толку. Ребенок родился с дефектом, и тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Пришлось смириться и жить с этим дальше. В конце концов, бывают же неизлечимые калеки, умственно отсталые, да мало ли болезней на свете! Таких, как Эрхард, тоже немало.

— Да, — тихо подтвердил Драко, не в силах повернуть голову в сторону сквиба. Подумать только, а ведь этот мальчик выглядел таким здоровым и смышленым, но внешность оказалась обманчива...

— Давайте перейдем к десерту, — решила разрядить атмосферу тетушка Адель и быстро принялась выспрашивать в подробностях о том, как Драко добирался до замка Готторф — ни словом, впрочем, не упомянув инцидент с «вампирами». Драко рассказывал охотно, Райнхардт тоже выглядел заинтересованным и ввернул несколько веселых замечаний, так что ужин окончился на довольно непринужденной ноте.

У Драко слипались глаза. От пережитых впечатлений он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Тетушка Адель окинула его внимательным взглядом и посоветовала незамедлительно лечь спать. На этот раз она, крепко ухватив Драко за руку, нырнула вместе с ним в камин, вынырнула из другого, повторила это еще несколько раз — и они оказались прямо перед дверью в гостевую комнату Драко. Пожелав ему спокойной ночи и трогательно поцеловав в щеку, тетка удалилась, а Драко, едва успев кое-как раздеться, тут же повалился на кровать. Он едва успел смахнуть с нее два письма, видимо, незадолго до того доставленных ему совами: одно было от матери, а отправителем другого значился школьный друг, Блейз Забини. Драко даже не пытался развернуть письма — как только голова его коснулась подушки, он сразу же погрузился в глубокий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:
> 
>  
> 
> Семейный ужин: http://www.pichome.ru/image/eAi
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Шлосс (нем., Schloss) — замок.
> 
> Замок Готторф (Schloss Gottorf) — реальный замок на территории Шлезвиг-Гольштейн (Северная Германия). Строительство нынешнего здания происходило в 16-18 веках. Замок Готторф сменил много владельцев. Он принадлежал семье датского монарха, а затем и правящим герцогам Шлезвиг-Гольштейна. В настоящее время на территории замка расположено сразу несколько музеев.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Prost! (разговорное сокращенное от латинского Prosit) — частый немецкий тост. В переводе эквивалентен русскому "за ваше здоровье!".


	3. Знакомство с замком

В старом замке воет ветер,

В окна раздается стук,

И в свечей усталом свете

По стене ползет паук.

Паутиной оплетет -

Кто тогда тебя спасет?

 

Спал Драко плохо. Впрочем, как и всегда в последние годы. Санаменторы (*1) из Мунго хорошо постарались, и днем Драко был вполне спокоен и доволен жизнью, зато ни одна ночь не обходилась без кошмаров. Никакие зелья не помогали. Ему снились негодующий Темный Лорд, полубезумная Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, огромная змея и ухмыляющиеся Пожиратели Смерти. А еще горящие и рушащиеся залы Хогвартса, из которых Драко никак не мог найти выхода. Во сне тело цепенело, так что он не мог шевельнуться, не мог защититься сам или помочь тем, кто был ему дорог.

Дома, в Малфой-мэноре, специально посланные матерью Драко домовые эльфы тут же будили его при малейших признаках кошмара — сбившемся дыхании, испарине, тревожных вскриках. В замке же Готторф Драко проснулся сам, когда страх стал совершенно невыносимым. Вслушиваясь в отголоски собственного полувсхлипа-полувскрика, он сидел на кровати, не осмеливаясь моргнуть — боялся снова заснуть и оказаться во власти жуткой фантасмагории. Стараясь справиться с приступом паники, Драко принялся ритмично вдыхать и выдыхать, как его научила мама. Лампа, уловив, что он не спит, тихо замурлыкала и испустила слабое сияние, которое, впрочем, только подчеркнуло темноту по углам. Драко натянул на себя одеяло до подбородка в тщетной попытке оградиться от образов, что наступали на него из мрака. Ему хотелось домой.

Через какое-то время он все равно заснул, и все повторилось — Темный Лорд в очередной раз заносил над ним свою палочку, собираясь произнести какое-то проклятие. И в этот раз Драко проснулся, трепеща от ужаса. Вскочив с кровати, он громко хлопнул в ладоши, прибавляя лампе света, и принялся нервно ходить по комнате. Со сна движения у него были немного неуверенными, так что Драко пару раз наткнулся то на стул, то на собственный чемодан, так и оставшийся с вечера стоять посреди комнаты.

Внезапно, делая очередной шаг, он почувствовал, что пол уходит вниз, а предметы вокруг увеличиваются. Горло у Драко перехватило — иначе он бы завопил так, что перебудил бы весь замок. Он отчаянно размахивал руками, но не находил ничего, за что он мог бы зацепиться. Не удержавшись, Драко полетел вниз и с силой приложился спиной обо что-то мягкое. Он не был уверен, не продолжение ли это недавнего кошмара, но спина болела слишком ощутимо для сна. Весь покрытый холодным потом, Драко осторожно встал на четвереньки. Ему не очень-то хотелось шарить в темноте, но особого выбора не было. Надо было выяснить, где он оказался.

— Акцио палочка! — пискнул Драко. Ничего не произошло.

— Акцио палочка! Акцио палочка! — зажмурившись, шептал он. На самом деле Драко был готов завопить, но боялся привлечь чудовищ, которые наверняка должны были водиться в таком страшном месте.

Через пару секунд безуспешных призывов, закусив губу и выпучив глаза так, что, казалось, еще немного — и они бы вылетели, он все-таки осмелился ощупать свое окружение. Все оказалось покрытым чем-то упругим и ворсистым, отчего Драко почему-то вообразил себе огромного паука, на спине которого он будто бы сейчас находился. Каждая ворсинка была невероятно толстой — как три пальца Драко, сложенных вместе. Ощущая колотящееся под горлом сердце, он передвинул ладонь вперед. Там странная ткань загибалась вверх. Собравшись в духом, Драко вытянул руку, проведя ею по податливой прохладной поверхности. Не нащупав края, он привстал на корточки, продолжая держаться за стену, а затем и вовсе распрямился. Медленно ступая и напряженно прислушиваясь, Драко двинулся вперед. В полной тишине раздавалось лишь его собственное частое дыхание. Через пару метров он натолкнулся бедром на что-то твердое, взвизгнул и отскочил назад, тут же налетев на что-то мягкое. Драко еще продолжал орать, когда сообразил, что сзади снова оказалась стена.

— Мамочка-а... — еле слышно проныл Драко, совсем забыв о своих потугах казаться взрослым и самостоятельным. — Мамочка, забери меня отсюда...

Разумеется, эти слова ничего не дали. Драко еще немного постоял на месте, вздрагивая от воображаемых шорохов. Потом вновь двинулся вперед, водя одной рукой перед собой, а второй держась за мягкую стену. На этот раз он был готов наткнуться на преграду. Весь сжавшись и готовый в любой миг повторить свой кульбит назад, Драко ощупал гладкую ровную горизонтальную поверхность на высоте своего пояса. Справа она упиралась в стену, а ближе к Драко обрывалась под углом. Драко переместил пальцы ниже, замеряя толщину — с пол-ладони, — и двинулся влево. После трех коротких скольжений его рука вновь нащупала пустоту.

— Что за чушь? — моргнул он, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в кромешной темноте. Мелькнула мысль попробовать создать светящийся шар спонтанной магией, но эта магия на то и была «спонтанной», что очень редко проявлялась по желанию. Да и результаты порой бывали непредсказуемыми — Драко вовсе не хотелось, например, сгореть заживо, устроив пожар. К тому же с некоторого времени он не любил огонь. С той ночи, когда Темный Лорд напал на Хогвартс. Так что вместо того, чтобы баловаться спонтанной магией, Драко сконцентрировался на загадочной преграде перед ним. Подумав, постучал по поверхности — она отозвалась деревянным звуком.

— Да это же... — уже мелькнула в голове догадка, пока он лихорадочно отыскивал деревянную ножку под плоской поверхностью. — Это стол! — не удержался Драко от громкого возгласа и тут же сжал губы: мало ли кто его мог услышать. Пока он не знал, где находится, надо было действовать с осторожностью.

Неторопливо и основательно Драко обследовал пальцами поверхность стола. По ощущениям выходило, что на нем лежал лист пергамента. Но в кромешной темноте ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Внезапно от листа начало исходить слабое свечение — так что Драко в первый момент даже выронил его, перепугавшись. Свечение враз погасло.

— Он залетел под стол, — подумал вслух Драко, а затем, поколебавшись, полез туда же, где и впрямь быстро наткнулся на пергамент. Теперь на нем отчетливо проступала вязь светящихся букв. «Keine Panik!» — значилось там первым делом.

— «Без паники»?! По-моему, немного запоздалый совет, — недовольно буркнул Драко, но немного приободрился.

Дальше шло что-то совсем уж непонятное на немецком, но ниже, к счастью, была приписка на английском: «Не паниковать! Вы сейчас маленький. Вы находитесь под половицей. Домовые эльфы убирают в комнате утром и вечером. Обязательно найдут вас. Лампа на столе».

— Я маленький?! — недоуменно повторил Драко, потирая переносицу. — Под половицей?.. Ах, вот оно что! — вдруг припомнил он слова тетушки Адель. Когда она показывала ему комнату, то предупреждала не наступать на какие-то половицы, потому что они переворачиваются.

— Получается, я уменьшился, когда упал под половицу?! Иначе бы я просто туда не поместился... Ну и порядки в этом замке! Устраивают глупые розыгрыши, уменьшают без спросу... Зато теперь ясно, где я нахожусь.

От радости, что он наконец-то хоть немного понимает, что произошло, Драко подскочил и тут же стукнулся головой о столешницу. Чертыхаясь, он выбрался из-под стола. Потом уже уверенно обыскал столешницу на ощупь. Лампа обнаружилась в самом ее углу и сразу же зажглась от прикосновения. Проморгавшись и привыкнув к яркому свету, Драко наконец-то смог оглядеться. Он находился в небольшом помещении, где пол и стены были покрыты материей, сотканной из очень толстых шерстяных нитей. Больше всего это походило на внутреннюю сторону кармана. Потолок оказался деревянным. Скудная обстановка состояла из стола, стула и кровати. Выглядела мебель вполне настоящей, и Драко задумался: уменьшили ли ее чарами или искусно сделали миниатюрные копии, которые поместились под половицей? Несколько раз измерив комнату шагами — десять в длину и пять в ширину, — Драко обессиленно присел на кровать. Делать тут было, в общем-то, нечего. Ему снова захотелось спать. Поколебавшись, он забрался под теплое одеяло и, недолго повозившись на жестковатой простыне и твердой подушке, задремал.

В этот раз не было никаких кошмаров, а снились обычные школьные будни и еще какая-то ерунда. Очнулся же Драко от тихого покашливания над ухом. Ему было невероятно неудобно. Недоуменно морщась, Драко приподнялся на локте: он лежал на полу в своей комнате в замке Готторф, а рядом почтительно склонился домовой эльф Хайнц Фриц.

— Эм-м... — с умным видом произнес Драко. — Я... Я тут, да?

— Да, герр Малфой! — счастливо подтвердил Хайнц Фриц и всплеснул лапками: — Упасть под дерево! Под пол! Ай-яй! — его интонация резко сменилась на почти укоризненную.

— А нечего такие полы дурацкие тут разводить, — обиженно огрызнулся Драко, на четвереньках склоняясь над отодвинутой половицей. Под ней обнаружилась длинная неглубокая выемка. Одна ее часть была устлана тканью, формируя тот самый «карман», куда провалился Драко ночью. В кармане обнаружилась крохотная мебель.

— Как ты меня вытащил? — поинтересовался Драко у Хайнца.

Тот просиял:

— Я брать рукой, вы спать, герр Малфой.

Драко выпрямился и презрительно скривил губы:

— Понятно. Как у вас тут все... неудобно устроено, — заметил он, стряхивая пылинки со своей пижамы.

— Час до завтрака, герр Малфой, — невпопад объявил домовик.

— Я постараюсь успеть, — снисходительно отозвался Драко. — Но мне надо вначале принять душ, одеться и причесаться. А ты достань мои вещи из чемодана, разбери их и разложи по полкам в шкафу. Да поживее, — высокомерно подстегнул он домовика, направляясь в ванную комнату.

Пока Драко подпевал мелодичному душу, настроение у него улучшилось. К тому времени, когда он дочистил зубы рассыпчатым порошком с приятным мятным привкусом, жизнь начала вновь казаться прекрасной. Вовремя пнув ванну, потянувшую было его пятку в водосток, Драко принялся энергично растираться полотенцем. И в этот момент душ, как и в прошлый раз, мощно чихнул...

— Чтоб ты заржавел! — в сердцах рявкнул Драко, отшвыривая мокрое полотенце. С остальных банных принадлежностей на этажерке тоже стекала вода. Мысленно отметив себе прятать вещи перед купанием, раз уж у душа обнаружилась страсть к шуткам дурного тона, Драко осторожно высунул голову за дверь.

— Эй, Хайн... Хайц... Тьфу ты, Хайнц! Дай мне одежду! — потребовал он, одновременно чуть удивленно оглядывая разбросанные по всей комнате вещи, между которыми суетился Хайнц Фриц.

Услышав приказ Драко, домовик подскочил от неожиданности и уточнил:

— Какую одежду, герр Малфой?

— Обыкновенную! — возмутился Драко такому глупому вопросу и тут же рассердился, отпихивая протянутый Хайнцем свитер: — Я что, на голое тело буду свитер натягивать? Дай мне сначала белье... Да не это, найди белое. Нет! — не вытерпев, Драко выскочил голышом из ванной и сам принялся рыться в завалах одежды.

— Ну что ты на меня уставился? — прошипел он домовику, одновременно натягивая все-таки найденное белье. — Я не люблю, когда на меня смотрят, пока я одеваюсь!

Хайнц Фриц тут же послушно отвернулся. Драко победоносно вскинул голову: хоть что-то в этом ненормальном замке происходило по его воле. Когда же домовик без труда прогладил ему мантию, Драко совсем воспрянул духом. Правда, причесывать домовик умел плохо, но Драко и сам знал заклинания «Превосходной укладки» и «Глянцевого блеска» — отец научил его этому давным-давно.

Направляясь за эльфом к столовой, Драко пытался запомнить последовательность коридоров и каминов, но их было слишком много. К тому же бренчание цитры, вновь из ниоткуда вытащенной домовиком, отвлекало внимание.

— У меня голова болит от твоей музыки, — капризно протянул он, когда полумелодичные звуки вновь заполнили очередной гулкий коридор.

Хайнц Фриц подскочил, прядая ушами:

— Музыка, герр Малфой! — отчего-то счастливо закатил он глаза. — Му-зы-ка! Die Musik!

— Эм-м... Да, музыка, — пожал плечами Драко и на всякий случая пояснил: — У меня от нее болит голова. Перестань играть.

Эльф мигом заставил инструмент исчезнуть. Но так как при этом он продолжал сверлить Драко восхищенным взглядом, тот решил уточнить:

— Ты что, рад чему-то?

Домовик резко остановился и внезапно низко поклонился:

— Музыка, герр Малфой.

— Это музыка так на тебя действует, что ли? — догадливо предположил Драко.

Хайнц Фриц зажмурился с блаженной улыбкой:

— Вы говорите: «Музыка»!

Драко вздохнул.

— Ты сумасшедший, — сделал он вывод. Нельзя было сказать, что это знание прибавило ему уверенности в том, что пребывание в замке Готторф будет легким и комфортным.

Хайнц Фриц серьезно покачал головой:

— Еще нет, герр Малфой.

— Вот как? А по мне — так уже да, — усмехнулся Драко. — Иначе что же такого чудесного в том, что я говорю «музыка»?!

— Другие говорят: «Мерзкие визги», — с готовностью объяснил Хайнц. — Герр Малфой говорите: «Музыка». Герр Малфой понимаете музыка!

— О Мерлин... — закатил глаза Драко. — Итак, чокнутый домовик записал меня в меломаны, — проникновенно сообщил он какой-то вазе на одной из балюстрад.

— Оно не уметь отвечать, — тут же заботливо предупредил его домовик.

— Да неужели? — ехидно отозвался Драко и, не дожидаясь ответа, нетерпеливо потребовал: — Веди меня уже дальше. Я проголодался!

Домовик тут же помчался вперед вприпрыжку, так что Драко еле поспевал заскакивать в камины и заворачивать за углы. По дороге на его мантии, как и вчера, появились капли воска, но, как Драко ни старался, он не смог разглядеть якобы оставлявшее их привидение. Когда Драко добрался до столовой, все фон Шлехтглауберы, а также их воспитанница, уже были в сборе.

— Доброе утро, — приветливо повернулась к нему тетушка Адель.

Остальные вразнобой повторили ее слова. Драко милостиво ответил им и, внезапно придя в хорошее расположение духа, даже не стал никому жаловаться на отвратительные и опасные полы в своей комнате. Особенно обрадовал Драко тот факт, что на этот раз все расселись так, что его место оказалось уже не рядом со сквибом-Эрхардом, а около Мари Хексеншосс.

— Приятного аппетита, — мило улыбнулась ему Мари.

Драко ответил ей той самой своей улыбкой, от которой его мама совсем таяла и готова была разрешить ему все на свете. Впрочем, эта его улыбка безотказно действовала почти на всех. Вот и сейчас Мари на секунду замерла, а потом необычайно ласково предложила ему попробовать омлет с помидорами.

— Чем ты планируешь сегодня заняться? — поинтересовалась она, пока Драко сосредоточенно разрезал омлет на кусочки.

Остальные с интересом повернулись к ним, словно бы от ответа зависела как минимум судьба всего замка.

— Эм-м... Может, поброжу вокруг, погляжу, что тут да как... — протянул Драко. Ему хотелось есть, и поэтому в животе тихо урчало, но разговаривать с набитым ртом было бы невежливо и неприлично.

— Прекрасная идея! — согласилась Мари. — Я составлю тебе компанию, если не возражаешь.

— Да, конечно, — поспешно кивнул Драко, бросая плотоядный взгляд на омлет.

— Зиг и Эрхард сегодня на целый день едут в Бремен — тебе, кстати, обязательно надо там побывать. Чудесный город. А какие там концерты! Ты, наверное, слышал об этой рок-группе анимагов «Бременские музыканты»? Я без ума от Макса-петуха!

— Эм-м... Да, что-то слышал, — рассеянно отозвался Драко, намазывая на хлеб масло и примериваясь откусить от него.

— А ты любишь рок? — не отставала Мари. — Я была на всех концертах «Бременских», а еще в Берлине на сборищах «Ведьм из-под Бранденбургских ворот».

— Я... Немного... — Драко тоскливо покосился на остывающий омлет.

Хайнц Фриц, вместе с другими домовыми эльфами почтительно стоявший в стороне, негодующе цокнул языком. Эрхард и близняшки тихо захихикали, а Зигфрид состроил Драко понимающую гримасу. Тетушка Адель покосилась на своего невозмутимого мужа.

— Хотя Бремен, конечно, далековато, — увлеченно продолжала Мари, отпивая глоток чая. Свой омлет она уже доела. — Придется ехать до Гамбурга, и оттуда уже через каминную сеть... Ближе будет в Любек или Шверин. Ты слышал про шверинских лебедей? Их перья просто великолепно подходят для письма, скользят, как по шелку. Ценятся чуть ли не на вес золота. А если их правильно заговорить — прекрасно исправляют ошибки. Кстати, у вас в школе были запрещены самоисправляющие перья? У нас в Дурмстранге — да, но некоторые преподаватели смотрели на это сквозь пальцы...

— Meine liebe Marie, — вдруг резко оборвал ее Райнхардт фон Шлехтглаубер, чуть хмуря густые светлые брови, — ich glaube, dass Draco zuerst fruhstucken muss (*2), — а затем повернулся к Драко: — Извини, что по-немецки.

— Ничего, я все понял, — самодовольно отозвался Драко, который и в самом деле разобрал слово, похожее на «фрюштюк», то есть «завтрак». Сообразив, что дядя своим вмешательством спас его от дальнейших словоизлияний враз смолкшей Мари, Драко благодарно посмотрел на Райнхардта. И тут же наконец-то приступил к вожделенному омлету.

Мари соизволила дать Драко полчаса отдыха между завтраком и предстоящей прогулкой. Вспомнив о полученных накануне письмах, Драко вернулся с помощью домовика Фрица к себе в комнату и распечатал то, что было от матери.

«Мой ненаглядный, любимый сынок», — прочитал он и невольно улыбнулся. Целых две страницы мать посвятила расспросам о том, как он добрался, как перенес дорогу, не замерз ли, не сильно ли устал, как его приняли родственники и чем они его кормят. Драко чуть иронично покачал головой: в этом письме была вся его мать, со своим вечным беспокойством о нем и об отце. В конце она напоминала ему о подарках для фон Шлехтглауберов, которые сама предусмотрительно положила ему в чемодан и о которых Драко, разумеется, забыл. Впрочем, за время завтрака домовой эльф уже распаковал все вещи, отложив подарки на один из сундуков возле стены.

— Э-эй, домовик! — громко позвал Драко. Дома ему достаточно было лишь хлопнуть в ладони или щелкнуть пальцами, как эльфы оказывались перед ним, но тут, в Готторфе, он понятия не имел, как их вызвать.

— Эй, ты где? — снова попытался Драко. — Домовик! Хай... Хайнц! Ты мне нужен. Живо сюда!

В дверь постучали.

— Да-да, — обрадовался Драко тому, что у него получилось дозваться Хайнца Фрица, но это, как и в прошлый раз, оказалась Мари.

— Ах, ты... — разочарованно пробормотал он, косясь на часы. Прошло едва ли половина из озвученного ею времени.

— Я пришла раньше, — словно бы отозвалась на его мысли Мари.

В светло-салатовой мантии она выглядела прелестно. Особенно понравились Драко пуговички на ее ситцевом платье — полупрозрачные камешки с затейливым геометрическим узором внутри. Драко мысленно отметил себе, что, когда портной будет в следующий раз шить ему рубашку, нужно будет приказать подобрать такие же пуговицы.

— Ну, ты готов? — нетерпеливо спросила Мари и, не дожидаясь ответа, сообщила: — С нами пойдут «о-о». Ты не против?

Она говорила на английском очень быстро, со своим жестким акцентом, да еще невнятно произносила некоторые слова, так что Драко иногда оставалось только догадываться, о чем шла речь. Вот и сейчас он не совсем понял, что за странные «о-о» пойдут куда-то с ними. Но уточнять не хотелось, ведь Мари наверняка бы принялась пространно объяснять ему, по своему обыкновению перескакивая с мысли на мысль, и это заняло бы целую вечность. Поэтому Драко сделал вид, что ему все ясно, и сказал, что он «совершенно не против», одновременно надеясь, что эти «о-о» не представляют опасности для его драгоценной жизни.

— Ах, постой, — спохватился он. — Ты можешь вызвать домовика? Тут у меня подарки для дядюшки Райнхардта и тетушки Адель, а еще вино и, кажется, шоколад для всех остальных... Я должен был отдать их еще вчера, но у меня совершенно вылетело из головы.

Мари тут же топнула три раза ногой, и, словно бы из ниоткуда, возник домовой эльф, но не Хайнц Фриц, а какой-то явно помоложе и повыше. Драко секунду колебался: считается ли приемлемым в Германии передавать подарки через домовика, а не из рук в руки? Возможно, стоило бы подождать до ужина, когда все вновь соберутся вместе... Но Мари уже нагрузила эльфа разноцветными бумажными пакетами, аккуратно подписанными красивым почерком Нарциссы Малфой: «уважаемому Райнхардту фон Шлехтглауберу», «дорогой Адель фон Шлехтглаубер», «для Зигфрида», «для Эрхарда», «для девочек».

— Только... боюсь, Мари, я не знал о тебе заранее и не подготовил отдельного презента, — внезапно сообразил Драко и почему-то расстроился.

— Пустяки, не переживай, — отмахнулась она, подхватывая его под руку и увлекая в коридор. — Идем же, «о-о» уже, верно, нас заждались. А со скуки они могут устроить нечто невообразимое, так что весь замок содрогнется.

При ее последних словах содрогнулся уже Драко и из осторожности решил уточнить:

— Они... так опасны?

Мари усмехнулась:

— Ты и не представляешь себе как!

Драко нахмурился. Ему казалось, что Мари шутила, но кто же их знал, этих немцев! Вдруг у них принято брать с собой на прогулки каких-то жутких существ? Ядовитых или агрессивных...

— Может, тогда не возьмем их? — предложил он, останавливаясь, готовый вернуться обратно в свою комнату, если Мари будет настаивать на присутствии этих непонятных тварей.

Она фыркнула:

— Ага, их не возьмешь... Эй, ты что, серьезно? Нет, правда, ты боишься малышей? — удивилась она, испытующе разглядывая Драко.

Он машинально заметил, какие яркие у нее глаза, и, помявшись, пробормотал:

— То, что они малыши, еще ничего не значит...

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось выяснить, о ком же они ведут речь, но на данном этапе обсуждения уточнять эту деталь было уже поздно.

— Нет, ты ведь не серьезно?! — не унималась Мари, и Драко начал сердиться.

В конце-то концов, почему ему не быть серьезным?!

— Драко, я ведь имела в виду, что они большие озорницы, а не то, что они ненормальные психопатки, — посерьезнела она. — Да, они непоседы, и им еще трудно сдерживать спонтанную магию, но все мы такими были в их возрасте.

Драко захлопал ресницами: значит, Мари говорила о детях?

— Эм-м... Это, конечно, да, просто ты так уверенно рассказывала про их опасность... — попытался он выкрутиться — и, кажется, успешно, потому что Мари тут же сделала покаянное лицо:

— Прости. Тут все ко мне привыкли, а тебе, конечно, в новинку моя... эксцентричность, — она взяла Драко за руку: — Мне, правда, очень жаль.

Драко почувствовал, как его бросает в жар, и порадовался, что редко краснеет. Ладони у Мари были мягкими и нежными.

— Ничего, — неожиданно хрипло отозвался он. — Мне... Мне и вправду просто нужно привыкнуть.

Мари тут же повеселела и воскликнула:

— Вот и здорово! А теперь идем, а то Одетт-Одиль наверняка места себе не находят!

Она припустила почти бегом вперед, удерживая руку Драко, а он, следуя за ней, запоздало додумался сопоставить имена своих кузин-близняшек — Одетт и Одиль — и аббревиатуру «О-О», использованную Мари. От этого открытия он даже расхохотался и, запыхавшись, поспешно ринулся в камин.

Они выбрались наружу совсем рядом с выходом из замка, где их уже ждали близняшки, на мордашках которых Драко прочитал неимоверную скуку. Одна из них бесцельно царапала ржавым гвоздем подоконник. При виде Драко и Мари они тут же оживленно подскочили, но, враз застеснявшись, опустили головы и засопели. Драко поздоровался с фальшивым воодушевлением. Впрочем, он обычно симпатизировал маленьким детям.

Потом они вчетвером бродили по островку, на котором располагался замок. Драко понравился живописный пейзаж, но повсюду было столько магглов, что его постоянно передергивало от отвращения. Мари попыталась было подвести его к ним поближе, чтобы показать маггловский аналог колдоаппарата, но Драко так и не смог себя пересилить. К счастью, они вскоре очутились в небольшом садике, невидимом и недоступном для того, кто не был магом.

— Уф, что-то я устала, — жизнерадостно возвестила Мари, усаживаясь на скамейку. Близняшки последовали ее примеру, а Драко немного замешкался, поправляя развязавшийся шнурок на ботинке.

— У нас дома был почти такой же сад, — задумчиво сказала Мари. — Когда мои родители были еще живы...

— Соболезную, — вежливо отозвался Драко и поспешил пояснить: — Я имею в виду — насчет родителей.

Мари с пониманием кивнула:

— Спасибо. Это случилось довольно давно, но мне все еще очень тяжело, — она вздохнула, перебирая длинными пальцами волосы одной из близняшек, которая при этом блаженно жмурилась. Вторая сосредоточенно царапала гвоздем теперь уже скамейку.

— А... что произошло? — осмелился спросить Драко и тут же пожалел об этом: таким расстроенным стало у Мари лицо.

— Их затоптал гиппогриф, — дрожащим голосом ответила она и невесело улыбнулась: — Звучит по-дурацки, не правда ли? Оно и случилось-то по-дурацки. Мой папа обучал гиппогрифов... Точнее, он обучал людей кататься на них. Как ты можешь себе представить, он знал о «гиппах» практически все, неплохо с ними ладил. Мама часто помогала ему с ними... А в один день «гиппы» внезапно как взбесились. Папа всегда считал, что эти рассказы о ничем не спровоцированных приступах агрессии у гиппогрифов — лишь выдумки. А в итоге... — она смолкла, часто моргая. Губы у нее дрожали.

Драко растерянно посмотрел на близняшек, которые очень выразительно изобразили на личиках глубокую печаль.

— Эм-м... На меня тоже раз напал гиппогриф, — доверительно поведал он, не найдя ничего лучшего, чтобы утешить Мари. — Отвратительная зверюга! Наш идиот-лесничий притащил его в школу, на урок. Он вечно таскал к нам всякую пакость. А эта тварь ни с того ни с сего стукнула меня копытом по руке. Повезло, что кости целы остались, а то бы пришлось костерост пить. Но мой отец, разумеется, добился, чтобы его примерно наказали, этого гиппогрифа, — злорадно закончил он.

Мари прищурилась, так что ее лицо враз приобрело неприятное выражение, и звенящим голосом объявила:

— Я бы их всех перебила! Ты не представляешь себе, как я их ненавижу. Хотя... — она замялась на миг и неожиданно рассудительно прибавила: — Хотя, конечно, на самом деле не только звери виноваты... Папа даже чарами почти не пользовался — считал, что гиппогрифы «очень умные и все понимают». Люди, которые приручают гиппогрифов, должны отдавать себе отчет, что это — животные и подход к ним должен быть соответствующий.

— Да? — поднял брови Драко. — Не знаю, когда на меня напал гиппогриф, я уж точно был не виноват, — упрямо сказал он. — Гиппогриф просто вызверился на меня за то, что я, видите ли, не поклонился ему! Глупости какие — кланяться кому ни попадя!

Драко показалось, что Мари слегка усмехнулась уголками рта, и поэтому он принялся с утроенной горячностью доказывать ей свою правоту, в подробностях описывая сцену с гиппогрифом.

— Да верю я тебе, верю, — снова взяла она его за руку, отчего Драко, странным образом, сразу успокоился.

— Идем, я покажу тебе замок изнутри. Но сначала заглянем на кухню — возьмем что-то перекусить. Я что-то проголодалась.

Бродить с Мари и близняшками по зданию Готторфа оказалось увлекательным и раздражающим одновременно. Им доставляло удовольствие запугивать Драко, а потом, хохоча, наблюдать, как он, например, отшатывается от картины, которая, по их словам, время от времени засасывала зрителей и превращала их нарисованные мелкие фигурки, отчаянно машущие Драко из дебрей нарисованного же леса. Или как он невольно приседает, после того как Мари сказала ему, что потолок в темном коридоре порой неожиданно опускается. Лестницы удлинялись, статуи шевелились, темные выемки в стенах вспыхивали яркими искрами чьих-то глаз. В итоге все это оказывалось вполне безопасным, особенно для человека, владеющего магической силой, но Драко предпочитал не рисковать. Однако же в конце концов ему так надоели издевательские насмешки Мари и «О-О», что в очередной раз он не стал прятаться от «невероятно опасного сквозняка — может и с балкона сдуть», а смело подставил лицо легкому ветерку, который всего лишь растрепал Драко волосы.

— Ну ладно же, — хитро прищурилась Мари и скомандовала близняшками что-то на немецком, а потом возвестила Драко: — Мы пойдем в «Воющую башню»!

— Ха, нашла чем пугать! Да я в «Визжащей хижине» в Хогвартсе себя как дома чувствовал! — хвастливо откликнулся Драко. — Давай, веди меня в эту свою башню!

Близняшки взглянули на него с уважением, а Мари заулыбалась еще хитрее. Но Драко уже вошел в раж и решительно двинулся вперед, не обращая более внимания на их предупреждения о пропадающих ступеньках, неожиданно возникающих стенах и злобных монстрах, скрывающихся в коридорах. И действительно, благодаря своим быстрой реакции, магии и смекалке Драко совершенно не пострадал от всех этих напастей. Ведь и в Малфой-мэноре хватало разных ловушек, а Драко там вырос. Конечно, в мэноре он был хозяином, и дом обычно больше старался помочь ему, чем навредить, но и там надо было сохранять известную бдительность.

— А эту дверь нельзя открывать ни в коем случае, — уже привычно предупредила Мари, делая большие глаза. — Тут живет дядюшка Гюнтер, который...

— Ага, — фыркнул Драко, — который ест маленьких детей. На завтрак. Но иногда и на ужин, — и, вскинув голову, дернул за дверную ручку.

Дверь отворилась неожиданно легко — так что Драко с трудом удержал равновесие. Из темной комнаты пахнуло затхлостью и гнильцой.

— Закрой! — севшим голосом выкрикнула Мари, одним прыжком оказываясь около Драко и толкая дверь.

Она не успела всего на секунду — уже закрывавшаяся дверь словно натолкнулась на невидимую преграду. Из проема потянуло холодом. Драко вдруг охватило ощущение глубокой тоски и безнадежности и, одновременно, невероятного страха. Быстрая высокая фигура в длинном плаще с низко надвинутым капюшоном соткалась в глубине комнаты и короткими рывками двинулась к нему.

— Закрывай! — взвизгнула Мари и отчаянно заколотила по двери. Но ту словно заело.

Драко навалился всем телом на неподдающуюся створку. Мари своими ударами то и дело попадала ему по пальцам. Близняшки завопили. Ощущение смертельной печали и безысходности продолжало усиливаться, и Драко на мгновение остолбенел от внезапной догадки. Заикаясь, он выдохнул:

— Эт... Это... Де... ментор?! — и выхватил из кармана палочку. — Это дементор?! — сорвался Драко уже на крик.

Пятясь, он принялся поливать уже совсем близкую фигуру всеми приходившими на ум заклинаниями. Мари делала то же самое, но это не оказывало на темную фигуру никакого эффекта. Холод стал уже вовсе невыносимым. Драко попытался аппарировать, но ничего не выходило. Существо достигло выхода из комнаты, поколебалось — Драко уже было понадеялся, что оно не сможет выбраться в коридор, — и двинулось дальше.

— Schnell, raus! — взвизгнула Мари, обращаясь, видимо, к двойняшкам, но Драко воспринял это «Скорее, прочь!» на свой счет и припустил к лестнице. Уже готовый кинуться вниз по ступеням, он обернулся. Мари все так же окатывала «дементора» проклятиями, а близняшки вжались в стену. Испытывая слабые угрызения совести оттого, что оставляет их один на один с монстром, Драко тем не менее прекрасно понимал, что ничем не может помочь. Вызывать «Патронус» он не умел. Однако же напоследок Драко выпустил несколько заклинаний против нечисти — без особой, впрочем, надежды. Каково же было его изумление, когда неумолимо надвигавшийся на Мари «дементор» вдруг дернулся от попавшего в него колдовства. Все с той же ужасной бесшумностью он отшатнулся к своей комнате, растворившись во тьме. А спустя мгновение со скрипом захлопнулась и дверь.

Какое-то время они все стояли, не шевелясь. Потом Мари вдруг издала нервный смешок, повернувшись к Драко:

— Он ушел! Ты его прогнал! У тебя получилось...

— У меня? — растерянно переспросил Драко. — Эм-м... Да. Кажется, да.

Он все не осмеливался приблизиться к ней — и к комнате с «дементором». Впрочем, Мари и сама не горела желанием оставаться в близости от чудовища. Крепко ухватив близняшек за шивороты, она указала на камин:

— Давай, Драко, ты первый.

Бросая щепоть порошка для перемещения, Драко в последний раз взглянул на дверь в комнату напавшего на них существа. Ему показалось, что она вновь приоткрылась, и от страха он даже просыпал порошок себе на мантию. Но, к счастью, переместились они без происшествий и, сменив несколько каминов, оказались в ярко освещенной зале с уютными креслами.

— Что это за пакость была?! — набросился на Мари все еще напряженный Драко.

— Дядюшка Гюнтер, — криво усмехнулась она, в изнеможении падая в кресло. От волнения ее акцент стал намного сильнее, и она путалась в словах. — Твой... родной... родственник, вообще-то. Гюнтер фон Шлехтглаубер. Когда он жил... Когда был живой — занимался темной магией. Плохо провел один ритуал и стал такой.

— Но он же превратился в дементора?! — воскликнул Драко. — Ведь так? Это был дементор! Как он выглядит под своим плащом?

— Это никто не видел, — вздохнула Мари и недоуменно наморщила лоб: — Он, вообще-то, никогда еще не выходил из своей комнаты. Она зачарована... Но, честно говоря, чары давно не обновляли. А замки на этой двери не держатся. Но дядюшка Гюнтер все равно раньше ни разу не выбирался наружу. Поэтому до сих пор никого особо не тревожило его присутствие.

Драко истерически хихикнул:

— Мой родственник — дементор? Жаль, я не умею создавать Патронус. Было бы интересно испытать его на... дорогом дядюшке Гюнтере. А что за ритуал он провел?

— Ну-у... Об этом мало... что... известно... Он выкачивает магию, а взамен человек становится таким, — протянула Мари.

Драко показалось, что она знает больше, чем говорит, но он решил не настаивать. В конце концов, не так уж ему был и нужен ритуал, превращавший проводившего его мага в подобие дементора. Мари, кажется, уже пришла в себя, чего нельзя было сказать о бледных и икающих близняшках. Драко хотел было сотворить заклятие, избавляющее от икоты — его мама обычно использовала такое, — но руки у него слишком тряслись.

— Чем ты его приложил? — с интересом спросила Мари.

Драко неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Всем понемножку. Не знаю, что подействовало. Я не особо раздумывал — бил всем, что вспоминалось. От нечисти, от боггартов, боевые заклятия... Даже от нападения русалок...

— Напишешь потом список того, что вспомнишь, — решила Мари. — Я посмотрю.

— Вот еще! — возмутился Драко. Его нервное состояние прорвалось злостью: — Что еще прикажешь сделать?!

Мари опустила глаза:

— Ладно, как хочешь. И... Извини, конечно. Это произошло и из-за меня... Я не должна была тебя вести тем крылом — там почти никто не ходит, но я думала срезать путь. Если бы мы не пошли туда, ты бы не открыл эту дверь и...

— Вообще-то в том, что произошло, виновата целиком и полностью ты, — отрезал Драко. — И только ты. Ты подначивала меня...

— А ты повелся, как ребенок! — огрызнулась Мари, вскакивая. — Можно подумать, ты одного возраста с «О-О»! Если я говорю не открывать дверь — значит, не открывай!

— Да ты перед этим тысячу раз говорила мне не открывать что-то, но всякий раз оказывалось, что ты просто шутила! — Драко в гневе выхватил палочку. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас превратить Мари в крысу и вышвырнуть через окно. Возможно, он бы не удержался и сделал это, но тут она опомнилась и примирительно сказала:

— Ну... Ты, конечно, прав. Я виновата. Мне очень жаль. А ты... Ты очень храбро сражался и нас спас всех, — она неожиданно подошла к нему и положила руки ему на плечи, а потом быстро поцеловала в щеку.

Драко ощутил, как лицо становится невыносимо горячим и искренне понадеялся, что не покраснел и на этот раз.

— Und ich auch! Und ich! (*3) — подскочили к Драко близняшки, и ему пришлось опуститься на одно колено, чтобы подставить им щеки.

— Я просто действовал рационально, — объяснил Драко Мари, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Близняшки, Одетт и Одиль, повисли на его шее и не давали встать.

— Я даже... эм-м... сообразил отойти подальше... эм-м... к лестнице, чтобы правильно рассчитать траекторию заклинаний, — как бы невзначай прибавил он. Ведь как только эйфория от чудесного спасения пройдет, Мари наверняка станет критически анализировать его поведения во время схватки с «дементором» дядюшкой Гюнтером.

— Рационально и храбро, — согласилась Мари и тут же опечалилась: — Только нам все равно влетит. В смысле, мне и «О-О». Герр фон Шлехтглаубер запретил подходить к той комнате, пригрозив строжайшим наказанием...

«И правильно сделал», — мысленно согласился Драко, но вслух предложил:

— Может, ничего ему не скажем?

Мари скептически прищурилась:

— Домовые эльфы все равно прознают и донесут. Они странным образом узнают обо всем, что происходит здесь, в Готторфе, даже если не присутствовали при этом. У вас не так?

— Да, у нас тоже такое бывает, — кивнул Драко и задумался: а что, если попытаться договориться с Хайнцем Фрицем? Мысль о том, что Мари будет наказана, была почему-то неприятна Драко. Да и близняшки ему нравились — вот только если бы они еще наконец отпустили его шею и дали ему выпрямиться!

— Но какой же ты храбрый! — вновь восхитилась Мари. — И умный... Это тебя в Хогвартсе научили таким заклинаниям? У нас в Дурмстранге тоже хорошо преподают боевые заклятия, но я к ним совершенно не способна. И с темной магией у меня не очень, но я старалась. Мне Эрхард помогал.

— Эрхард? Который... этот... сквиб? — поразился Драко. — Каким же образом?

— Эрхард очень начитанный! — обиделась за сквиба Мари. — Может, практика у него никогда и не получится, но уж теорию он знает прекрасно. Ему известны такие вещи о магии, что ты себе даже представить не можешь!

— И зачем оно ему, если «практика у него никогда не получится»? — с презрением бросил Драко. Впрочем, в объятиях близняшек выглядеть совсем уж презрительно у него не получалось.

— Ну и что! Зато он теоретик, и это даже важнее! А действуя вместе с магом-практиком, Эрхард может добиться потрясающих результатов! — с жаром кинулась защищать сквиба Мари. Пряди ее растрепанных волос то и дело спадали ей на глаза, и она шумно сдувала их или резко смахивала ладонью. — Вот ты, например, что-то слышал о теории магической сети?! Конечно же, нет! Это Эрхард раскопал намеки на нее, связал их воедино и еще сам много дополнил! Если бы ты только слышал, как она звучит... Да и вообще — вот ты когда-то задавался вопросом, почему магия постепенно истощается? Разумеется, нет! А ведь сквибов-то рождается все больше. А сильных магов — все меньше. Да, именно так — Эрхард исследовал статистику за последние шестьсот лет. У Эрхарда такие мозги, что, даже если мы с тобой вдвоем скинемся, да еще свои Зигфрид добавит — и то маловато будет!

Распаленная, она довольно чувствительно ткнула все еще согнутого Драко пальцем в макушку, и он ойкнул. Мари расхохоталась:

— Извини. «О-О», да отпустите его наконец, дайте встать! — помогла она Драко избавиться от «плена» Одетт и Одиль.

— Слушай, что-то я чувствую себя совсем разбитой. Я думаю, на сегодня нам хватит приключений. Проводить тебя до твоей комнаты?

— Да, спасибо, — Драко и сам ощущал себя вымотанным. — Боюсь, я сам не найду дорогу.

Только оказавшись в одиночестве и заперев за собой двери, Драко смог расслабиться. Выпив залпом два стакана воды подряд, он растянулся на кровати и долго бесцельно смотрел в потолок.

— Я тут не выживу, — сообщил он самому себе. Но почему-то эта мысль не пугала — наверное, из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина.

На прикроватной тумбочке Драко заметил все еще не распечатанное письмо от Блейза Забини и потянулся за ним.

— Здравствуй, старина Драко, — вслух и с выражением прочел он. — Ты еще жив? — тут он хмыкнул и восхищенно прокомментировал: — Блейз, парень, ты и не представляешь, как попал в точку своим вопросом! Ну у тебя и интуиция!

Быстро проглядев строки о том, как Блейз Забини проводил время — поступил в обучение к юристу, занимался теннисом и охотился на кривоклювов, — Драко споткнулся на «мы с Панси решили попутешествовать».

— «Мы с Панси»?! — изумленно приподнялся Драко и еще раз перечитал предложение. — «Мы с Панси»?! Блейз, нет, не говори, что она тебя захомутала! — с мольбой обратился он к мысленному образу приятеля.

С Панси Паркинсон и Блейзом Забини его связывала долгая школьная дружба. К тому же Драко ни секунды не сомневался, что Панси была в него по уши влюблена. Но его родители считали, что Паркинсон ему не пара. «Недостаточно чистокровная и недостаточно красивая», — вынесла вердикт Нарцисса Малфой, а к мнению матери Драко прислушивался. И он достаточно ясно дал Панси понять, что не стоит питать напрасных надежд на его счет. Однако теперь новость о том, что Блейз Забини путешествует с Панси Паркинсон, немного выбила Драко из колеи и даже пробудила в нем нечто похожее на слабую ревность.

— ...И через пару дней окажемся и в северной части Германии. Моя мать слышала от твоей, что ты сейчас там. Что скажешь, если мы заглянем к тебе в гости? — продолжил свое чтение вслух Драко, все больше хмурясь. Ему не очень-то хотелось видеть Забини и тем более приглашать его в замок Готторф. Да он и не знал, как к такому отнесутся фон Шлехтглауберы. Но то, что в противном случае Панси Паркинсон продолжила бы путешествие наедине с Блейзом, почему-то не давало Драко покоя.

— Вы сами напросились! — совсем изведенный сомнениями, воскликнул Драко и ринулся к письменному столу, чтобы поскорее настрочить положительный ответ, пока не передумал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Дядюшка Гюнтер: http://www.pichome.ru/image/e2w
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Другой вариант сражения с Гюнтером: http://www.pichome.ru/image/Olw
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Санаменторы (от латинского «sana» — здоровый, «mens» — мышление) — колдомедики, занимающиеся психологической коррекцией. Аналог маггловских психологов.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. (немецкий) «Моя дорогая Мари, я думаю, что Драко должен вначале позавтракать.»
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. (немецкий) «И я тоже! И я!»


	4. Теория Паутины

Мой совет предельно прост:

Спрячься в угол и замри,

Чтоб незванный страшный гость

Не нашел тебя в ночи.

Раз забудешь дверь закрыть -

И тогда тебе не жить!

 

После ужина Райнхардт фон Шлехтглаубер уединился с Драко и долго расспрашивал о событиях, связанных с Темным Лордом. Драко рассказывал охотно и подробно — отец уверял, что фон Шлехтглауберам доверять можно. Впрочем, о кое-каких подробностях Драко все же умолчал. Некоторые вещи не стоит сообщать даже родственникам. Тем более что дядюшка Райнхардт и без того вовсе не оценил смекалку и изворотливость Малфоев, а даже наоборот, сокрушенно покачал головой:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Люциус так бездарно попадется?

Драко обиделся. Да, отец действительно «попался», но он же приложил все усилия, чтобы выбраться из сложившейся ситуации с минимумом потерь. Мать объяснила Драко, сколько усилий было приложено, чтобы Малфои не сгинули в той круговерти опасных событий, которая возникла по вине сумасшедшего Темного Лорда. В сегодняшнем разговоре Драко добросовестно попытался передать ее доводы Райнхардту, но, видимо, ему это не удалось.

— Отец сделал все, что мог, — с достоинством ответил дядюшке Драко.

— Однако этого было недостаточно, — парировал тот.

Драко даже задохнулся от возмущения и с трудом подавил в себе порыв выхватить палочку, чтобы наказать наглеца — никто не имел права так отзываться о его отце.

— Этот придурок Поттер сделал куда меньше, — презрительно бросил он. — Если бы не случайное стечение обстоятельств...

— Поттер был ребенком, — возразил Райнхардт, нервно расхаживая по комнате. — Так же как и ты. А Люциус должен был думать головой, прежде чем лезть в такую мутную аферу. Пойти в услужение к полукровке, meine Guete (*1)! Я уже не спрашиваю о том, почему Абраксас не выбил из него эту чушь в самом начале...

— Дедушка сам поддерживал Темного Лорда! — выкрикнул Драко и сам устыдился своего ребячливого поведения.

Однако это восклицание неожиданно охладило Райнхардта, и он примирительно похлопал Драко по плечу:

— Ну-ну, прости. В конце концов, что это я нападаю на тебя? Все эти претензии адресованы твоему отцу. Хотя, зная Люциуса, я почти не сомневаюсь в том, какой будет его реакция: «Ах, Райни, ты все понял совершенно неправильно!» — и за пять минут он умудрится перевернуть события с ног на голову. В итоге окажется, что он ни к чему не причастен. Или даже выйдет, что в чем-то виноват я! — Райнхардт расхохотался. — Ты не представляешь, какие истории у нас с Люциусом случались по молодости, а доставалось за них всегда мне. Нам с тобой надо будет как-нибудь сесть у камина, откупорить бутылку хорошего вина, и я передам тебе кое-какие воспоминания, — он подмигнул Драко. — Мне кажется, ты как раз в том возрасте, когда таким интересуются.

Драко в который раз порадовался, что редко краснеет, и, сохраняя на лице бесстрастное выражение, поспешно согласился с дядюшкой.

Вечером же Драко подловил и Хайнца Фрица и ровно десять минут «наслаждался» звуками цитры, нещадно терзаемой домовиком, а после этого без особого труда добился от него обещания, что Райнхардту не будет доложено о происшествии с дядюшкой Гюнтером — разве что он сам примется расспрашивать именно об этом. Обговорив с Фрицем все подробности, Драко разделся с его же помощью и юркнул в кровать.

От усталости он не мог даже шевельнуться. Долгая прогулка измотала его физически, а нападение дядюшки Гюнтера — морально. «Я здесь не выживу...» — опять с невероятной ясностью понял Драко, но не успел испугаться, как уснул.

Этой ночью ему снова снились кошмары. Его искали Пожиратели Смерти и авроры, а вокруг горел Хогвартс. И, когда Драко уже почти добрался до выхода, за руку его крепко ухватила Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Выглядела тетушка как скелет, обтянутый полуистлевшей кожей. «По... мо... ги…», — проскрипела желтая челюсть, от которой отлетали гнилые ошметки плоти. Драко рванулся, заорал... И проснулся.

Задыхаясь в беззвучном крике, он вскочил с кровати, запустив обе руки себе в волосы. Зажег лампу. Подошел к окну, вглядываясь в неясные силуэты деревьев вдалеке. Тишина и темнота действовали успокаивающе. Драко накапал себе тягучего сиропа из боярышника, валерианы и пустырника. Хотелось спать, но тогда кошмары вернутся.

— А прошлой ночью я все же выспался... — задумчиво пробормотал он, бросая взгляд на переворачивающиеся половицы.

Возможно, та самая магия, что не давала ему использовать в «кармане» под полом заклинание «Акцио», как-то влияла на его сны. Возможно, именно поэтому там ему не снились кошмары. В любом случае, данную гипотезу стоило проверить.

В этот раз он захватил с собой палочку. Осторожно ступая босыми ногами по половицам — Драко забыл надеть домашние туфли, хотя в замке было прохладно, — он приблизился к тому месту, где должна была находиться ловушка. И впрямь — едва он сделал еще один шаг, как перед глазами все задвигалось, закрутилось, и Драко полетел вниз, на мягкую ткань. К счастью, палочку он не сломал и даже не выронил. Драко слегка сомневался, что под половицей вообще действует какая-то магия, но «Люмос» исправно обернулся ярким огоньком на кончике палочки. С прошлой ночи в «кармане» ничего не изменилось. Драко зажег лампу, на всякий случай огляделся и попробовал с помощью заклинания перенестись обратно наверх. Миг — и он уже стоял там, пытаясь справиться с неожиданными тошнотой и головокружением. Тем не менее он был доволен, что все удалось. Прежде чем вернуться обратно под половицу, Драко решил на этот раз поступить умнее и вначале положить туда палочку. Однако тут его ждало неожиданное затруднение: палочка не уменьшалась и даже не влезала в «карман». Видимо, чтобы особое влияние половиц на предмет подействовало, нужно было поместить его внутрь одновременно с человеком. Поразмыслив, Драко смирился с тем, что придется снова рискнуть и провалиться внутрь с палочкой, рискуя поломать относительно хрупкую деревяшку. Он вывалил свои вещи из шкафа на пол и выбрал мантию потолще, в которую и укутал палочку, а потом снова повторил свое падение под пол.

Его ожидания оправдались, доспал он действительно спокойно, без кошмаров. Но пробуждение вышло несколько неожиданным — Драко открыл глаза от громких и радостных возгласов.

— Слава недремлющим богам, он жив!

— Он цел!

— Он в порядке!

— Как ты нас перепугал! — тетушка Адель прижала ничего не понимающего Драко к себе.

Он огляделся. Все фон Шлехтглауберы, Мари Хексеншосс и домовики столпились вокруг него, сидящего на полу и укутанного в теплую мантию. В руках Драко сжимал крохотный лоскут, бывший его одеялом этой ночью.

«Значит, лоскут отрезали в нормальном мире и положили в «карман», находясь снаружи», — от растерянности Драко начал думать о каких-то совсем ненужных вещах. Машинально проверив присутствие палочки, он несмело поинтересовался:

— А в чем, собственно, дело?

— Как ты нас перепугал! — невпопад ответила тетушка Адель, еще сильнее притискивая его к своей пышной груди.

Дядя Райнхардт то гладил Драко по плечу, то трепал ему волосы. Кузены и кузины глупо улыбались, а Мари даже пару раз хлопнула в ладони. Драко озадачило странное поведение родственников. А что, если этот «карман» под половицей на самом деле таил в себе какой-то подвох? Осторожно высвободившись из объятий тетки, Драко отошел подальше от коварных половиц.

— Ты ничего не заметил ночью? — напряженно спросил Райнхардт, вертя в руках свою палочку — длинную, темного дерева, с красивой костяной ручкой. Драко решил, что надо будет потом поближе рассмотреть ее. Он давно собирался сменить ручку у своей, но никак не мог подобрать подходящую модель.

— Ну и прекрасно! — опять подобралась поближе к Драко тетушка Адель.

— Совсем-совсем ничего? — допытывался Зигмунд. В длинном халате и ночном колпаке, из-под которого торчали рыжие волосы, он выглядел смешно.

— И ничего не почувствовал? — прищурился Райнхардт.

— А что тебе снилось? — совсем невежливо спросил сквиб Эрхард.

— Страх, плохо! — стенал Хайнц Фриз, а другие домовики вторили ему на немецком.

Двойняшки с любопытством изучали вещи Драко, которые он разбросал ночью, в поисках своей мантии. Драко и сам уставился на свою одежду: она была припорошена чем-то белым, словно пеплом.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, в чем дело?! — теряя терпение, рыкнул он, топнув для убедительности ногой.

Все смолкли и принялись переглядываться. Затем, когда Драко начал подозревать, что его родственники просто совсем спятили за прошедшую ночь, Райнхардт откашлялся:

— Видишь ли... кхм... дорогой племянник... Случился один неприятный... кхм... казус. Я не знаю, в курсе ли ты уже, что у нас в замке... кхм... проживает одно необычное существо. Оно, кажется, приходится тебе семиюродным прадедом. Он известен под именем «дядюшка Гюнтер»...

Драко еле сдержался, чтобы не кивнуть, и вместо этого сделал удивленное лицо.

— Хотя, разумеется, никакого права на это имя данное существо уже не имеет, — Райнхардт заложил руки за спину и принялся прохаживаться по комнате. — После неудачно проведенного ритуала Гюнтер фон Шлехтглаубер погиб, а в остатках его тела поселилось нечто, о чьей природе я имею лишь самое смутное представление... Тем не менее немного модифицированные мной чары для уничтожения нечисти прекрасно подействовали на него, как ты и сам можешь видеть, — и Райнхардт указал на пепел, покрывающий пол.

Драко захлопал ресницами, постепенно осознавая смысл сказанных дядей слов. Приподняв ногу, он осмотрел налипшее на подошву домашних туфлей вещество.

— Вы хотите сказать, — медленно начал он, — что это... этот... вот... эм-м... пеп-п-пел, — внезапно начал заикаться Драко, — это... оно... это... Оно?! — он вытаращил глаза на Райнхардта.

Тот немного смущенно хмыкнул:

— Понимаешь, Гюнтер никогда не выбирался за пределы своей комнаты... Хотя, кхм, домовики доносили мне какие-то слухи о странностях, происходящих в последнее время в той части замка, но... Я понятия не имею, почему именно сейчас, спустя больше чем сотню лет, он... оно... в общем, почему дядюшка Гюнтер решил выйти и забраться в твою комнату.

— В мою... комнату... — упавшим голосом повторил Драко, который только сейчас полностью осознал, что «дементор Гюнтер» ночью побывал в его комнате. Пару секунд Драко молча смотрел на белый пепел, представляя вместо него нечто в плаще, напавшее вчера на него и Мари. Ему стало дурно.

— В мою комнату? — уже громче повторил он и окончательно сорвался: — Вы в своем уме?! Я же здесь спал! Я спал здесь, а эта пакость проникла ко мне! В вашем идиотском замке! Я чуть не умер! Я спал, а оно проникло сюда! — почти визжал он, наступая на Райнхардта. Его шаги оставляли на белом пепле отчетливые следы. — Если бы я спал на кровати — оно бы пришло прямо ко мне! Если бы я...

— Спокойно! — рявкнул Райнхардт, хватая его за плечи. Тетушка Адель сунула Драко под нос какой-то флакончик с едким дымком над ним. Драко вдохнул и ощутил странный разряд, пробежавший по всему его телу. «Убивают!» — пронеслась последняя паническая мысль в его голове. Но тут же его мысли текли размеренно, кричать и истерить больше не хотелось.

— Это было безответственно с вашей стороны, — уже совершенно бесстрастным голосом сказал Драко. — Когда мой отец об этом узнает — он будет очень недоволен.

— Arme Schatzi (*2), — погладила его по голове тетушка Адель. — Нам так стыдно, так стыдно... Ах, как могли мы допустить такое?! Но кто бы мог подумать, что дядюшка Гюнтер пойдет гулять по замку... Если бы не Хайнц Фриц, который заметил его и даже попытался остановить, а потом предупредил Райнхардта... Я даже не представляю, как все закончилось бы!

Драко немного смягчился под ласковым и сожалеющим взглядом тетушки, но все равно, вскинув подбородок, продолжал смотреть на дядю Райнхардта уничижительным взглядом. Тот покаянно вздохнул:

— Ты прав, дорогой племянник. Это было безответственно. Я не имел права позволять такому ужасному созданию находиться в замке. Нам повезло, что никто не пострадал.

— Вам невероятно повезло, что я не пострадал, — неумолимо откликнулся Драко. — Вы и представить себе не можете, что в противном случае устроил бы мой отец.

Потребовался добрый час извинений со стороны фон Шлехтглауберов, прежде чем Драко согласился извинить их за «жуткий инцидент». Сославшись на испытанное нервное потрясение и начавшуюся мигрень, он отказался спускаться в столовую и потребовал завтрак в кровать. А поев, Драко собирался как можно скорее отправиться обратно домой.

Выпроводив родственников, он улегся в кровать, время от времени поднося к носу успокаивающий флакончик тетушки Адель. Хайнц Фриц принес большой поднос с кофейником, молочником и булочками. Очищая комнату и одежду от пепла, старый эльф заметно прихрамывал. Приподнимая подушку, чтобы сидеть было удобнее, Драко пытался вспомнить, хромал ли Фриц раньше или это оказалось последствием его встречи с дядюшкой Гюнтером.

— Спасибо за твою бдительность сегодня ночью, — так и не вспомнив, Драко решил все же поблагодарить домовика.

Тот поклонился:

— Моя обязанность, герр Малфой. Вы здоровье — моя обязанность. Но моя радость тоже.

Драко внезапно проникся искренней признательностью к домовику. Хотя, конечно, данное чувство было совершенно неразумным: эльф и впрямь просто выполнял свои обязанности.

— Если хочешь, можешь поиграть мне на своей цитре, — великодушно предложил Драко.

Хайнц Фриц оторопело поджал уши:

— Нет, герр Малфой, вы болеть голова, я не играть! Хайнц Фриц не играть, когда вы болеть! Нет-нет, не делать так...

— Я понял, понял, — поморщился Драко, хотя на самом деле такая забота была ему приятна. — Ладно, можешь идти. Я позову, когда доем.

Не успел Драко остаться в одиночестве, как в комнату, предварительно постучав для проформы, буквально влетела Мари. С ходу забравшись на кровать, она набросилась на Драко с объятьями и поцелуями. Он был вовсе не против, но его несколько смущали пристальные взгляды вошедших вместе с нею кузенов фон Шлехтглауберов — Зигфрида и Эрхарда.

— Ты в порядке, как же я рада, что ты в порядке! — приговаривала Мари.

Драко был с этим заявлением не согласен. Термин «в порядке» имел в его представлении совершенно иное значение, о чем он и собирался заявить Мари, когда вмешался Эрхард.

— Стоп, — сквиб довольно нагло, на взгляд Драко, дернул Мари за рукав платья. — Стоп целоваться! Тут твой жених! — и прибавил пару слов по-немецки, ехидно хихикая.

Драко с вызовом посмотрел на увлеченно протиравшего очки «жениха» и приобнял Мари за талию. Однако она моментально выскользнула, коварно выхватив из-под Драко подушку, и кинулась к Эрхарду:

— Du boese Zwerg! (*3)

Мари осыпала Эрхарда несильными мягкими ударами, а он, смеясь, отскакивал от нее. Драко снял с плеча перышко и поморщился. День еще только начался, но события уже успели его утомить. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас тишины. Зигфрид поднял указательный палец:

— Я думаю, пора переходить к делу.

Мари и Эрхард как по команде прекратили шутливую борьбу и повернулись к Драко. Тот поежился под пристальными взглядами. Ни к какому «делу» ему переходить не хотелось.

— Итак, ты показал себя наилучшим образом во всей этой истории с бедолагой Гюнтером, — начал Зигфрид, без спросу присаживаясь рядом с Драко на кровать. — Не побоялся, проявил смекалку... Не наябедничал. Похоже, ты — именно тот, кто нам нужен.

— Я?! — поразился Драко. Никаким «тем, кто им нужен» он себя не чувствовал.

— Ну не я же! — хихикнул Эрхард. Мари шикнула на него.

— Это действительно так, — подтвердил Зигфрид. — Я уж точно сразу же аппарировал бы куда подальше, как только столкнулся с дядюшкой Гюнтером. А ты с ним сражался!

Драко пожал плечами и, чтобы не разрушать свой героический образ, решил не объяснять, что «дементор» каким-то образом блокировал аппарацию.

— Ты слышал о теории магической сети? — поинтересовался Зигфрид таким тоном, словно и не ждал положительного ответа.

— Разумеется, слышал, — уверенно ответил Драко.

Троица удивленно переглянулась.

— Где? — быстро спросил Эрхард, подаваясь вперед.

Драко прищурился. Объяснять, что слышал он об этом вчера от Мари, совершенно не хотелось.

— Читал где-то.

— Где?! — азартно блестя глазами, повторил Эрхард.

— Не помню, — упрямо нахмурился Драко. Сквиб начинал его нервировать.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся вспомнить! — с нажимом произнесла Мари, взволнованно потирая руки. — Это очень, очень важно!

Драко сделал вид, что задумался:

— Эм-м... Вроде бы в нашей библиотеке в Малфой-мэноре... Или в Хогвартсе... Или еще в бабушкиных книгах...

— Вспомни! — потребовал Эрхард.

Драко поджал губы. Очень хотелось поставить сквиба на место, но тогда наверняка бы пришлось ругаться с Зигфридом и Мари... Ничего, Драко еще придумает способ отомстить. Тем более что Зигфрид уже бросил на младшего брата недовольный взгляд:

— Halt die Klappe, Erhard!(*4) У тебя невыносимый характер, братец. Извини, — обратился он к Драко, — просто нам очень нужны любые сведения об этой теории... Что тебе еще о ней известно?

Драко вполне искренне признался, что практически ничего не знает, а знакомо ему только название. Зигфрид разочарованно вздохнул:

— Жаль... Ну да ладно, той информации, что у нас есть, должно хватить.

Упоминание о теории магической сети, или «Теории Паутины», Spinnwebtheorie, Эрхард вычитал в каком-то обрывке старой рукописи, заинтересовался и принялся кропотливо собирать о ней сведения. Эта теория описывала взаимоотношения людей и магии. Как понял Драко, выходило, что магия опутывает мир подобно многослойной паутине, в которой «болтаются» люди. Некоторые из них «спеленуты» очень туго и не могут пошевелить и пальцем — это магглы. Другие же могут «дергать» за нити паутины, изменяя мир. Чем больше комбинаций нитей доступно магу, тем он сильнее.

— Но это, конечно, примитивное объяснение, — прибавил Зигфрид. — На самом деле, чтобы представить себе паутину, надо подключить разные измерения и направления этих нитей, а также временной вектор...

Драко скептически поднял бровь. Все это звучало абракадаброй. Он отпил остывающий чай и закусил сладкой булочкой.

— Обычно эта возможность влиять на магию передается по наследству, но иногда что-то идет не так, — со значением произнес Зигфрид, указывая на брата.

По его словам, сквибы хоть и были спеленуты чуть слабее магглов, но влиять на «паутину» не могли. Тут Зигфрид пустился в пространные рассуждения о генетике, биохимии, физиологии и прочих псевдонауках, которым, по мнению Драко, в приличном магическом обществе места не было. Но он смолчал, с любопытством выжидая, пока они подберутся к его собственной роли в этой их истории про паутину и магию.

— Понимаешь, пока мало что известно о свойствах магической сети. Мы, маги, ощущаем ее интуитивно, когда творим заклинания. Но на основе наших взаимодействий с сетью и, через нее, с предметами, можно вычислить немало интересного, — увлеченно рассказывал Зигфрид. — Например, по скорости распространения заклятий и их ориентации, способности преодолевать препятствия... Эрхард как раз занимается этим. Он провел немало экспериментов, и данные просто ошеломительны!

Драко скептически покосился на Эрхарда, не понимая, каким образом сквиб может изучать магию. Ведь даже волшебники еще толком не разобрались в ее природе.

— Все это, конечно, очень занимательно, — протянул Драко, когда ему вконец наскучило слушать о теориях и экспериментах, — но при чем тут я?

Зигфрид хитро улыбнулся — совсем как когда-то Дамблдор. Это настораживало.

— Дело в том, что... Если есть паутина, должны быть и пауки, правда?

Драко чуть не расплескал остатки чая. Он живо представил себя, спутанного невидимыми нитями, трепыхающегося в них, беспомощного. А совсем рядом с ним — отвратительное паукообразное существо, раз за разом запускающее в него жвалы, пока он, Драко, и не замечает этого.

— Это ведь шутка?! — повернулся он к Мари, ощущая, как дрожат руки.

Она отрицательно покачала головой:

— Есть много существ, питающихся магией... Те же дементоры в каком-то роде потребляют разновидность магической силы. Однако для питания им нужна переработанная магия, пропущенная через нас, магов. Они скользят по «паутине» от одного человека к другому. И забирают то, что им надо. А есть и такие существа, которые могут уничтожить нашу связь с «паутиной» — видимо, потребляя выделяющуюся при этом энергию... Ты читал о вольпертингерах? (*5)

Драко потер подбородок:

— Эти... эм-м... которые... полузвери-полуптицы? Водятся в Баварии. Я как раз для экзаменов повторял недавно.

— Вот именно! — интонации Мари напомнили Драко о Грейнджер.

Он поморщился и подумал, что надо бы отучиться от привычки вспоминать старых знакомых к месту и не к месту.

— Вольпертингеры — существа-химеры. Одно из самых известных и распространенных по миру — это джекалоп, или рогатый заяц. Гибрид зайца, белки, оленя, да еще с крыльями фазана. Но есть и другие вольпертингеры. Смесь лисицы и курицы, куницы и лебедя... В Баварии их особенно много. Даже магглы порой подстреливают одного из них.

Драко невольно залюбовался Мари. Льняные кудри, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, нежный румянец на щеках, алые губки... Эта девушка была определенно хороша, даже когда читала ему лекцию в «грейнджеровском» стиле.

— Но для магов они представляют опасность. Вольпертингеры могут отнять у нас способность колдовать. Раньше даже использовались особые ритуалы, чтобы призвать вольпертингера, подчинить его своей воле и напустить на врага, — оживленно продолжала Мари.

— Ах вот как? — протянул Драко и взял еще одну булочку с подноса.

Мари серьезно кивнула:

— Да, такое возможно. Именно поэтому они подходят для нашей цели.

— Постой, — нахмурился Драко, — вы же вроде говорили, что это я подхожу для вашей цели?!

В голове у него уже закружились безумные подозрения: а что, если его дорогие родственнички вызовут вольпертингера и вселят его в тело Драко? Кто знает, что они задумали?! Драко незаметно подвинул руку поближе к своей палочке, лежавшей на прикроватном столике. Так просто он им не дастся!

— Ты тоже нам подходишь, — подтвердил Зигфрид.

Драко его слова ничуть не успокоили.

— Понимаешь, руководствуясь теорией магической сети, сквибы не отрезаны от магии. Как и магглы. Наоборот, они слишком крепко связаны с ней, — продолжил Зигфрид.

Драко нахмурился:

— Да, но как же эти тогда... эм-м... вольпертингеры... которые отрезают? — невнятно спросил он, так как все его внимание было сконцентрировано на том, чтобы незаметно взять палочку в руки.

— Да! Ты ухватил самую суть! — радостно воскликнула Мари.

Драко польщенно улыбнулся, хотя все еще ничего не понимал. Но слышать похвалу было приятно.

— Вольпертингеры отрезают человека от магии. И в редких случаях слабый маг после прерванного — это важно, что прерванного, — нападения вольпертингера, парадоксальным образом становился сильнее! Это все можно объяснить в рамках нашей теории. Они обрезали слишком крепкие связи с паутиной, и маг мог двигаться свободнее, мог больше влиять на «сеть». Понимаешь, подчинив себе вольпертингера, мы сможем сделать так, что он обрежет лишь ненужные нити, а когда маг — или сквиб — почувствует, что его способность контролировать магию возросла, мы сможем вовремя остановить обрезку! Ты понимаешь, что это значит?! Мы сможем превращать слабых магов в сильных, а сквибов — в магов!

Драко задумался. С одной стороны, идея была интересной. С другой же — его ничуть не волновали проблемы слабых магов и сквибов.

— Я ведь говорила тебе, что магия истощается. Но это не совсем так. Это мы становимся все сильнее привязаны к ней. И рождается все больше тех, кто уже не может колдовать — сквибов. А еще есть интересный момент: среди магглов рождается все больше магов. Стало быть, они с каждым поколением все больше высвобождаются. Возможно, скоро все перевернется — они станут магами, а мы...

— Что за чушь?! — прервал ее Драко, которому стало вконец не по себе. Магглы, которые станут магами, и маги, которые разучатся колдовать... Это звучало слишком невероятно и пугающе, чтобы быть правдой.

— Не чушь! — горячо воскликнул Эрхард. — Это открытие! Это важно! Есть ритуал, есть теория, можем сделать эксперимент, и будет успех!

— Еще непонятно, будет ли успех, — ворчливо отозвался Драко и внимательно оглядел всю троицу. — Ну а от меня-то вы чего хотите? Я так понял, подопытным клубкопухом послужит этот вот, — ткнул он пальцем в Эрхарда. — А я вам зачем?

Зигфрид протер свои очки:

— Для ритуала нужны пять магов. Пять смелых магов с хорошей выдержкой. Четверо уже есть — я, Мари, наши друзья Окс и Клара. Нам нужен пятый.

— Да неужели? — иронично усмехнулся Драко. — И вы думаете, я соглашусь?

— А почему нет? — удивилась Мари. — Пусть ритуал и изменен, но он кажется довольно стабильным. Да еще мы несколько раз отрепетируем все вместе, так, чтобы все прошло без сучка, без задоринки... — она вдруг смутилась и опустила голову: — Я должна еще раз попросить у тебя прощения. Это, вероятно, из-за наших репетиций ритуала, который мы проводим в том крыле замка, где обитал дядюшка Гюнтер, он и стал сильнее. Возможно, магическое влияние...

— Возможно?! — негодующе вскочил Драко с кровати. — Вы натравили на меня дементора! Я мог погибнуть! Вы даже не уверены в правильности этой вашей пауковой теории! Я не стану впутываться в ваши дурацкие игры!

Зигфрид тоже встал и серьезно поинтересовался:

— Ты же понимаешь, что поставлено на кон? Это не просто шанс дать Эрхарду магическую силу. Мы поменяем сам подход к магии. У нас будут такие возможности, что ты себе и не представляешь! Мы станем известными, знаменитыми! Весь мир узнает о нашем открытии!

Драко задумался. Стать знаменитым ему, конечно же, хотелось. Тем более что и делать-то ничего особенного не надо было — просто провести магический ритуал. Да, немного видоизмененный и оттого наверняка более сложный и опасный, чем в оригинальном виде... Но с ритуалами, да и вообще с магией, всегда так. К тому же он будет не один. Зигфрид и Мари производили впечатление умных людей, да и Эрхард, даром что сквиб, не выглядел дураком. Разумеется, Драко хотелось стать известным, хотелось, чтобы его имя и имя его семьи повторяли с восхищением и благоговением.

— Ты мог бы просто разок прийти, посмотреть на репетицию ритуала, попробовать... Всегда можешь отказаться, — уговаривала Мари.

— Я покажу тебе мою работу... мои записи о «Теории Паутины», — соблазнял Эрхард. — И как подчинять вольпертингера. Ты посмотришь. Подумаешь.

— Да там ничего сложного, в том ритуале. Но, если у нас все получится — это будет сенсация! — рисовал радужную перспективу Зигфрид.

Драко все еще колебался. Хотя, конечно, было бы глупо сразу отказываться, не узнав больше. Вдруг это действительно окажется лучший шанс в его жизни?

— Ладно, — нехотя процедил он. — Сначала я приму душ и оденусь, а потом ты, Эрхард, принесешь мне свои «записи».

Мари взяла его за руку:

— Ты молодец.

Драко невольно улыбнулся в ответ. И тут же нахмурился, заметив на пижаме восковые капли — снова чудило все то же неуловимое привидение со свечой. Но ничего, Драко еще доберется до него и покажет, как портить одежду. А сейчас ему надо было принять душ. Драко искренне надеялся, что это богатое на события утро благополучно завершится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:
> 
>  
> 
> Счастливое спасение: http://www.pichome.ru/image/3AW
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Meine Guete (нем., «майнэ Гюте») — букв. «моя доброта», очень часто используется в качестве замены «mein Gott» (мой бог).
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Arme Schatzi (нем., «арме Шаци») — букв. «бедное маленькое сокровище», используется в значении «бедный малыш».
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Du boese Zwerg (нем., «ду бёзе Цверг») — «ты, злой гном».
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Halt die Klappe, Erhard (разговорный нем., «хальт ди Клаппе, Эрхард») — в значении «закрой рот».
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Вольпертингер (нем., Wolpertinger) — персонаж баварского немецкого фольклора, существо-гибрид, обладающее телом маленького млекопитающего (зайца, белки), с рогами, клыками, копытами, мордой и крыльями (иногда все cразу, иногда по отдельности или в разных комбинациях).


	5. Шверинские лебеди

Побледнеешь тут невольно:

Белый лебедь смотрит косо,

Синий пруд качает волны,

Карлик задает вопросы.

Но когда и сам ты маг,

Это для тебя пустяк.

 

Чтобы душ снова не промочил его полотенце насквозь, Драко решил вытереться в комнате. Но не успел он сделать и шага к двери ванной, как ему вдогонку выплеснулся поток воды.

— Нет, это возмутительно! — Драко хлестнул мокрым полотенцем по душевой трубе. — Ты, глупая железяка, я тебя уничтожу, я тебя заржавлю, я тебя на стружку пущу!

Душ издал утробное урчание.

— Тебя кто-то заколдовал? Или в чем дело?! Чего тебе от меня надо?! — распинался Драко, потрясая влажным полотенцем.

Душ снова заурчал и булькнул.

— О, десять мокрых Мерлинов! — Драко швырнул полотенце в ванную и картинным жестом приложил ладонь ко лбу.

Краем глаза он покосился в зеркало. То, как он выглядел, ему понравилось. Немного покрасовавшись перед самим собой под одобрительное чмоканье душа, Драко высушился заклинанием. Не рискуя призывать одежду в ванную из-за пакостливого душа, он выскочил голышом в комнату. Так как ему было прохладно, то выбирать одежду пришлось быстро и не особо раздумывая над цветовой гаммой или покроем. Но Драко уже начал привыкать, что в замке Готторф все привычные вещи шли кувырком.

Сзади раздался скрежещущий звук. Подскочив, Драко резко обернулся и выставил вперед палочку. Однако источником беспокойства оказалась всего лишь большая белая птица, вежливо царапающая лапой стекло.

— Зевс! — узнал Драко отцовского филина. — Постой, я сейчас тебя впущу, — он распахнул окно и ласково погладил птицу по мягким перьям.

Затем Драко отвязал от ее лапы запечатанный пергамент. Порадовавшись, что у немцев, как и у англичан, было принято хранить в специальных ящичках под окном вяленых мышей специально для сов, Драко достал парочку для Зевса. Тот с аппетитом проглотил их.

— Я по тебе соскучился, — признался Драко, почесывая Зевсу шею. — А ты?

Филин внимательно посмотрел на него своими круглыми желтыми глазами и слегка клюнул в палец. Драко тут же отдернул руку — он только-только подправил маникюр.

Письмо, которое принес Зевс, оказалось не из приятных. Отец был недоволен Драко.

«...Я требую, чтобы ты немедленно ответил матери. Она совсем извелась, а ты не соизволил даже черкнуть пару строчек о том, как добрался. Невероятно безответственно с твоей стороны!» — прочел Драко и сердито поджал губы. Кто-то, а уж отец должен был понять его стремление к независимости и самостоятельности. А о какой независимости могла бы идти речь, если строчить ежедневные отчеты маме о том, что происходит в Готторфе?

— Ничего, вот я скоро прославлюсь на весь мир, и они поймут, что зря меня недооценивали, — самоуверенно пообещал Драко филину. От этой мысли настроение у него сразу улучшилось.

Пока Драко сочинял ответ отцу и отдельно матери, прошел час. В который раз перечитав написанное и вымарав еще кое-какие подробности, которые могли бы растревожить родителей, Драко свернул пергаменты в трубочку. Когда он искал в ящиках стола воск, чтобы запечатать их, сверху внезапно упали две восковые капли. Вскинув голову, Драко краем глаза заметил стремительно бледнеющие человеческие очертания. Вроде бы это был мужчина со свечой.

— Эм-м... Спасибо... — чуть растерянно поблагодарил Драко, оттиснув на стынущем воске узор своего кольца. — Вот, Зевс, все готово, — отпускать филина Драко не хотелось, но тот уже беспокойно взмахивал крыльями.

— Эх ты, бросаешь меня тут на съедение всяким дядюшкам, — пристыдил Зевса Драко, аккуратно приматывая к его лапе пергаменты. — Ну все, лети. Передавай привет родимому дому... — ему вдруг стало невероятно тоскливо.

Приступ ностальгии был так силен, что, глядя на удаляющуюся сову, Драко чуть было не расплакался. Напомнив себе, что в девятнадцать лет плакать уже не полагается, он изо всех сил стиснул зубы и повернулся к зеркалу на стене. Как всегда, собственное отражение немного успокоило его. Благородно-бледное лицо, тонкие, изогнутые губы, выразительные глаза, прямой нос, красивая посадка головы... Драко пригладил выбивающийся из прически волос и слегка повернулся, чтобы полюбоваться на свой профиль. Он все еще зажмуривал один глаз, чтобы лучше себя видеть, когда, предварительно коротко постучав, вошел Эрхард.

— Вот, я принес мои бумаги с исследованиями «Теории паутины», — с порога выпалил он, еле виднеясь из-под кипы исписанных и печатных листов.

— Э-эм... Так быстро? — Драко тут же отошел от зеркала.

Движением палочки он перенаправил парочку падающих бумаг к столу. Эрхард чуть завистливо вздохнул:

— С магией все легче.

— Разумеется, — снисходительно отозвался Драко.

Он все никак не мог решить, как относиться к сквибу. С одной стороны, человек без магии был не до конца человеком, поэтому Драко испытывал к сквибам едва ли не такое же презрение, как и к магглам. С другой же стороны, Эрхард был его кузеном и в нем текла чистая кровь. Решив повременить с окончательным суждением, Драко трансфигурировал сундук у стены во второй стул:

— Присаживайся.

Эрхард устроился поудобнее и споро принялся раскладывать бумаги по стопкам:

— Это я тебе объясню сегодня. Это — завтра. Это...

— Послезавтра, — с усмешкой докончил за него Драко.

Эрхард неожиданно открыто улыбнулся ему в ответ:

— Ага. Тут много информации. Я буду немного тебе рассказывать. Не сразу все.

Драко хотел было ехидно поинтересоваться, каким же образом Эрхард будет ему что-то объяснять со своим неважным знанием английского языка, но кузен так увлеченно сортировал свою писанину, что Драко вдруг расхотелось обижать его. В конце концов, сквиб был не виноват, что родился неполноценным.

— Вот, это первая информация, — показал Эрхард на один из листов. — Я переписал из книги. Старой книги. Это Althochdeutsch (*1)... Старый высокий немецкий, — неуклюже перевел Эрхард. — Слушай.

— Слушаю, — невольно хихикнул Драко.

Эрхард старался быть серьезным, но смотрелось это забавно. Слишком уж детским выглядело его личико с большими серыми глазами и острым носиком.

— Если не интересно... — исподлобья покосился на Драко Эрхард.

— Мне интересно, — спрятал улыбку Драко. — Извини.

— Ладно, — необидчиво решил Эрхард. — Слушай.

Драко чуть было опять не засмеялся, но прикусил губу и сдержался.

— Мир в сети, как... в... в большой сети, — торжественно прочел Эрхард.

Драко тут же фыркнул:

— «В сети, как в большой сети»?! А они были мастерами сравнений, ваши старые высокие немцы!

Эрхард секунду негодующе смотрел на Драко, потом отвернулся и принялся собирать со стола свои бумаги.

— Эй, ну все, я больше не буду, — спохватился Драко. — Правда. Ну все, извини. Ты слышишь? Я же извиняюсь!

Эрхард молча продолжал складывать листья. Губы у него дрожали.

— Я больше не буду, — настойчиво повторил Драко. Ему почему-то стало неудобно. Дело было даже не в том, что так он терял шанс стать знаменитым. Ему внезапно стало жалко маленького сквиба. «Жизнь и так была к нему слишком жестока», — вздохнул Драко и мягко прибавил:

— Ну не сердись, я правда не хотел. Оставайся. Я больше не буду смеяться, обещаю.

Эрхард засопел:

— Ты ведешь себя плохо.

Драко с огромным трудом сохранил серьезное выражение лица:

— Мне очень жаль.

Эрхард с подозрением покосился на него, но, видимо, сочтя раскаяние, написанное на лице Драко, достаточно искренним, неуверенно кивнул:

— Хорошо. Только ты действительно не смейся больше... — он снова достал первый лист: — Тут я неправильно перевел, конечно. Надо: «Мир в сети, как в паутине».

— Ах, вот оно что, — всем своим видом Драко выказывал глубочайшее внимание.

— Мы все в ней. Ее много. Она везде. Мы ее не видим, она невидима. Мы ее не чувствуем руками, как чувствуем других людей, и животных, и землю, и даже ветер. Мы ее не чувствуем вкусом, как еду. Мы ее не слышим, как песню. Но мы ощущаем ее иначе — как магию, — громко прочитал Эрхард и посмотрел на Драко: — Все понятно? Тогда дальше... Мы — маги. Мы живем в сети и умираем в сети. Она — как мать. Мы привязаны к ней, как... как... — Эрхард беспомощно покрутил кистью.

— Как пуповиной? — подсказал Драко.

— Да! Мы привязаны к ней, как пуповиной. Она нас кормит, мы живем ей. Она меняет нас. Но мы тоже меняем ее. Мы можем двигаться в ней, тянуть ее... Тянуть за нее. Она отвечает и дает нам то, что нам надо. Это — магия. Она как воздух, ей все живое дышит, — размеренно читал Эрхард. — Но есть другие. Эти привязаны крепко, не шевелятся. Эти не могут дергать сеть. Эти не умеют магию. Эти — Muggeln...

— Магглы.

— Магглы не умеют использовать сеть, чтобы колдовать. Все, — отложил лист в сторону Эрхард.

Драко скептически поднял бровь:

— Очень мило. Магия похожа на сеть, которая опутывает все вокруг. Мы не можем ее ощутить иначе, чем магию... По-моему, звучит не очень, ну да ладно. Мы можем за нее дергать, а магглы, которые спелёнуты очень сильно, — не могут. Слушай, Эрхард, я тебе таких историй могу десятки придумать. Ты вообще изучал общепринятые теории возникновения магии?

— Конечно, изучал! Я не дурак! — негодующе отозвался Эрхард. — В любом учебнике есть много теорий, и про магическую сеть тоже. Но эта теория не популярна. Все больше любят старые сказки про «старых богов» — они пришли из другого мира и дали избранным особую силу... А потом эти боги ушли, оставив магов быть главными вместо себя. Наивная сказка.

— Ну почему же, — осторожно возразил Драко. Он и сам немного побаивался «старых богов». Поговаривали, что они иногда превращались в божьих коровок, чтобы пробраться обратно в человеческий мир и послушать, что говорят о них люди. Они могли сурово наказать тех, кто отзывался о них невежливо.

— Потому что, если нет доказательств — это все сказки, — Эрхард придвинул к себе другие листы. — Я читал тебе только первое. Это тоже старая сказка. Но дальше были эксперименты. Исследования. Слушай...

Драко честно пытался вслушиваться первые полчаса. Но все документы содержали лишь нудные протоколы экспериментов. Какие-то люди раз за разом выполняли заклинания и замеряли быстроту их действия, равно как и влияние различных условий на результат. На основании этих опытов они выявили, например, что скорость выполнения некоторых заклинаний, связанных с левитацией и изменением веса предметов, одинаковая. Кроме того, внешние факторы оказывали на эффект этих заклинаний схожее влияние.

— Ты понимаешь, это значит, чтобы сделать эти заклинания, мы тянем за одну и ту же «нить» паутины! Но немного по-разному для каждого из них, — пояснил Эрхард.

Драко поморщился. Ему не понравился менторский тон Эрхарда. В конце концов, сквиб был его младше, да и вообще, свои умственные способности Драко считал незаурядными.

— Я бы не спешил с выводами, — снисходительно бросил он. — Это может значить и то, что нити паутины, отвечающие за эти заклинания, взаимодействуют. Или что эти нити просто похожи. Или вообще ничего не значить — все просто совпало. Или все это объясняется совсем иначе. Или... — увлекся Драко.

— Нет, смотри, тут еще эксперимент! — перебил его Эрхард. — Они измеряли силу заклинания невидимости — на сколько процентов виден предмет. И разные люди вместе старались сделать невидимым один и тот же предмет. Эффект сначала усилился, а потом стал стабильным.

— Конечно, предмет-то стал невидимым, — недоуменно моргнул Драко. — Он не может стать еще невидимее. Это же логично.

— Хорошо, еще эксперимент: надо было делать огонь... И тоже, если два человека делают одновременно, температура растет, а потом она стабильна! Это значит...

— Это значит, что маги были недостаточно сильными, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Да, так тоже может быть. Но это можно еще объяснить и нашей теорией. Люди «тянут» за одну и ту же нить магии, и наступает момент, когда она уже максимально «напряжена» и сильнее ее нельзя натянуть, — не отступал Эрхард. — Смотри, тут совсем интересно: использовали два очень похожих, но все же отличающихся друг от друга заклинания одновременно, а их результаты были немножко слабее, чем когда их использовали по отдельности. Понимаешь, одну и ту же нить дергали в разные стороны.

— Первый раз такое слышу, — недоверчиво прищурился Драко. — В Хогвартсе на уроках мы все одновременно повторяли те же заклинания — и ничего не ослабевало.

— Этого так просто не увидишь, — Эрхард сдул со лба прядь волос. — Это только можно зарегистрировать специальными штуками... Приборами, вот. Если бы все маги со всего мира сделали бы одно и то же заклинание — тогда все увидели бы, что оно получается слабое. А так — только приборами можно.

Драко решил не спорить. Ему не терпелось дойти до подробностей ритуала, с помощью которого он сможет прославиться. Но Эрхард явно подошел к делу слишком обстоятельно, собираясь посвятить Драко во все подробности теории, прежде чем перейти к практике. Таким образом, Драко пришлось и дальше слушать протоколы экспериментов. Через какое-то время он совсем заскучал. За открытым окном светило солнце, слышались чьи-то голоса — видимо, то были туристы-магглы.

«А Мари с ними общается, — вспомнил Драко и нахмурился. — Да и остальные наверняка тоже. Они тут все прямо как магглолюбы-Уизли. Никак не пойму, что может быть интересного в магглах?! Все их изобретения — это просто подпорки безногого, который никогда не сможет шагнуть сам. И Мари должна бы это понимать...» Драко вдруг ясно представил себе Мари: гладкая бледная кожа с еле заметным румянцем на щеках, слегка удлиненные серые глаза с рыжеватыми ресницами, прямой нос, на удивление яркие губы. Драко мысленно сказал ей «Привет», и образ в его воображении улыбнулся ему. «Она столько времени проводит со мной... Ну разумеется, она определенно ко мне неравнодушна», — сообразил он. Это было приятно осознавать.

— А потом герр Хагенах и его коллега герр Шульке взяли заклинание трансгрессии... — продолжал переводить Эрхард, но Драко мысленно уже болтал с Мари о разных приятных пустяках.

«А может, пригласить ее погостить в Малфой-мэнор? — задумался он. — Ей бы понравилось у нас... Мама бы показала ей свою оранжерею — девчонки такое любят. И у нас чудесный парк, а еще конюшня... Девчонки любят лошадей, Мари наверняка не исключение», — планировал Драко. Возможно, от потрясения красотой и роскошью Малфой-мэнора она не будет говорить так много, как обычно. Иначе мать Драко решит, что Мари плохо воспитана, а это на самом деле не так. Просто она много говорит, но лишь потому, что ей есть, что сказать.

— Эй! — раздался крик снаружи. — Эй, Драко, Эрхард!

Драко встрепенулся и бросился к окну, узнав голос Мари. Она стояла на лужайке, размахивая руками:

— Эй, заканчивайте со своей наукой! Мы летим в Шверин!

— Что она говорит? — Драко повернулся к Эрхарду.

— Мари зовет нас в Шверин, — пояснил тот.

Драко вздохнул:

— Эрхард, ответь мне, почему ты считаешь, что я в курсе, что такое «Шверин»? — как можно спокойнее поинтересовался он.

Эрхард смутился:

— Ах... Да... Извини. Шверин — это город.

— Поторопитесь! — крикнула тем временем Мари и быстрым шагом куда-то направилась.

Драко пару секунд смотрел ей вслед, потом снова обратился к кузену за разъяснениями:

— Шверин — это город, и... И что дальше? Зачем нам туда ехать?

— Там живет Окс... Наш друг, Оксиген Хемиш, — с готовностью ответил Эрхард.

— Оксиген? Ну и имечко, — презрительно протянул Драко. Честно говоря, ни с каким Оксигеном ему встречаться не хотелось.

Эрхард смущенно улыбнулся:

— Родители Окса — алхимики. И дедушки с бабушками. И родители его бабушки... Окс тоже занимается алхимией. Как и его младший брат, Бромус, который пытается превратить свинец в серебро. У него уже почти получилось.

Драко не особо впечатлился:

— Мало ли у кого почти получается... Вот когда получится — другое дело. Но имена у них дурацкие. Я вот из потомственных темных магов, но меня назвали по-нормальному.

— Да, — согласился Эрхард. — «Империус Малфой» или «Круциус Малфой» звучало бы куда смешнее.

Драко с подозрением прищурился:

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «куда смешнее»?!

— Ничего, — Эрхард торопливо поднялся.

Драко готов был поклясться, что кузен втихаря усмехается. Но Эрхард уже подошел к двери и остановился у порога, поджидая Драко:

— Окс вообще-то неплохой парень. Он помогает мне исследовать «Теорию Паутины». Он тоже будет участвовать в нашем ритуале. А сейчас нам надо идти, а то Мари улетит в Шверин без нас.

— Улетит? — переспросил Драко. Изначально этот факт как-то прошел мимо его сознания.

— Да, мы возьмем стрекозлов, — буднично пояснил Эрхард, открывая дверь: — Ну, ты идешь?

Драко вовсе не был уверен, что ему хочется куда-то лететь на восьминогих монстрах. Он втолковывал это Эрхарду до самого загона со стрекозлами, но при виде Мари, поджидавшей их в очаровательном костюмчике для верховой езды, все сомнения вылетели у него из головы. Короткая мантия подчеркивала стройность девичьей фигуры, белые сапожки облегали прямые длинные ноги, а на голове у Мари был странный шлем, который удивительным образом шел ей. Драко тут же склонился к ее руке:

— Вы бесподобны, мисс Хексеншосс.

Она прыснула со смеху:

— Английский джентльмен, сразу понятно, — но по ее лицу было видно, что ей понравилось такое обхождение.

— С вами любой чурбан станет джентльменом, — медленно, чуть хрипловатым голосом произнес Драко, распахивая глаза немного шире, чем обычно, чтобы Мари лучше разглядела их красивый серый цвет.

Она смущенно засмеялась и покраснела.

— Эй, стрекозлов уже оседлали, — окликнул их Эрхард. — Хватит разговаривать, — и добавил пару слов по-немецки, отчего Мари покраснела еще больше.

— Что он сказал? — небрежно поинтересовался Драко, слегка встряхивая волосами, чтобы привлечь к ним внимание Мари.

Она только отмахнулась:

— Так, всякие глупости. Эрхард еще такой мальчишка! Ладно, давай я покажу тебе, как забираться на стрекозла. Вон там — твой.

От ее близости у Драко кружилась голова и перехватывало дыхание. Он глубоко вдохнул исходящий от Мари легкий запах фиалок и бесстрашно подошел к стрекозлу:

— Что с ним делать?

— Ставь ногу вот сюда, — с готовностью пояснила Мари. — Ты умеешь ездить на лошадях? Это почти то же самое. Перекидывай эту ногу через него...

Ее пальцы коснулись его бедра, и Драко чуть не застонал. Сглотнув, он понадеялся, что она ничего не заметила.

— Подвинься чуть выше, — не глядя на него, указывала Мари. — Вот так. А теперь продень ноги сюда — это чтобы ты не вывалился.

Ее волосы защекотали ему руки, когда она наклонилась, чтобы поправить особым образом устроенные стремена.

— Я не вывалюсь, — заверил ее Драко. — Ты и не представляешь себе, как я летаю на метле!

— Метла — это другое. Кстати, покажешь потом, «как ты летаешь» на ней. — Мари протянула ему круглый шлем: — Надевай.

— О нет, благодарю, я и без него обойдусь, — запротестовал Драко. Шлем был некрасивым и помял бы ему прическу.

— Quatsch (*2), — отрезала Мари. — То есть чушь. Тебя продует, простынешь и заболеешь, — и сама надела ему шлем.

Ради того, чтобы ее пальцы продолжали затягивать застежки у него под подбородком и заправлять ему выбившиеся волосы, Драко уже готов был хоть каждый день надевать шлем. Когда Мари отстранилась, он расстроенно вздохнул.

— Неудобно? — обеспокоилась она, и Драко поспешил заверить, что никогда еще ему не было удобнее, чем теперь, но вот только если бы еще поправить вон тот маленький ремешок...

Он заставил ее перетянуть чуть ли не все ремни, пока Мари не заподозрила неладное:

— Да ты надо мной смеешься, что ли? Ах ты, вредный англичанин! — она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь и расхохоталась: — А я-то повелась, поправляю тебе тут все! Ладно, давай, выезжай наружу. Я пока своего стрекозла оседлаю.

Драко неуверенно дернул поводья:

— А как им управлять?

— В точности как лошадью. Только они послушнее, — беззаботно откликнулась Мари и шлепнула стрекозла по заду ладонью: — Вперед!

Стрекозел рванулся к выходу. Драко вцепился в поводья, одновременно прикидывая, как быстро он дотянется до палочки в кармане, если что-то случится. Несмотря на все заверения Мари, что езда на стрекозле похожа на конную, ощущалась она совсем по-другому. Восемь быстро шевелящихся ног перемещали тело животного странными короткими быстрыми рывками. Очутившись на воле, стрекозел принялся наворачивать круги по лужайке.

— Как его остановить? — крикнул Драко невозмутимо сидящему на своем стрекозле Эрхарду.

— Скажи «Halt», — со смехом ответил тот, когда Драко в очередной раз проносился мимо.

— Хальт, хальт! — послушно закричал Драко, и стрекозел остановился.

— Ты хорошо с ним управляешься, — похвалил Эрхард.

— Да?! — изумился Драко, который во время скачки по кругу вообще никак не влиял на стрекозла. — Ах, ну да, — спохватился он, принимая снисходительный вид. — Ты бы видел, как я сижу на коне! А метлой я вообще владею с детства...

— Ты только не пугайся, когда у него прорежутся крылья, — предупредил Эрхард, поправляя свой шлем. В нем он странным образом выглядел немного похожим на средневекового рыцаря.

Драко вдруг забеспокоился:

— Эм-м... Постой... Я же сижу у него на спине, так? Тогда где тут прорежутся крылья?

— Понимаешь, они не... нематериальные, — Эрхард зачем-то помахал руками в воздухе. — Материальные крылья, как у стрекозы, не могут поднять такое большое животное. Это... Это так, что ты их видишь, но не чувствуешь. Это даже не совсем крылья, это энергия... Концентрация энергии, которая выглядит, как крылья. Считают, что они находятся в пространстве отдельном от тебя, но одном и том же с воздухом, понимаешь?

— Не совсем, — честно признался Драко. Ему начинало казаться, что в замке Готторф все до тех пор понятные вещи начинают странным образом усложняться.

— Ну вот представь, что одно пространство расположено вот так, а второе — вот так, — чудным образом расположил ладони Эрхард. — Тогда объект, находящийся тут, окажется одновременно...

Но Драко уже не слушал его, потому что увидел Мари. Ее длинношерстный стрекозел прогалопировал мимо, взбрыкивая восемью ногами, подпрыгнул и развернул длинные полупрозрачные крылья. Они мелькали вокруг Мари, так что ее фигура тоже еле виднелась. Удивительным образом это мельтешение на вид жестких крыльев не приносило ей никакого вреда. Чуть наклонившись, Мари высунула голову из-за гудящих крыльев и скомандовала Драко и Эрхарду:

— Полетели!

— Flug! (*3) — отозвался Эрхард, опуская забрало шлема. Его стрекозел разбежался и тоже выпустил крылья, поднимаясь в воздух.

— Флуг! — повторил Драко, мысленно обмирая. Так как он толком не разобрался, что там за «концентрация энергии» вместо крыльев, то сильно переживал за свою безопасность.

Однако все оказалось вовсе не страшным. Ощущение было такое, словно вокруг Драко во все стороны неслись потоки теплого, чуть искрящегося воздуха. Из-за этого что-то разглядеть вокруг было сложно, и ему пришлось сильно наклониться вперед, выглядывая из зоны «крыльев».

Они уже находились на довольно приличной высоте. Ветер был сильным, так что шлем оказался очень даже кстати: прозрачное забрало защищало лицо. Это вовсе не походило на полет на метле — там все зависело от самого Драко, от его способности влиять на метлу, каждое его движение отзывалось изменением траектории движения. Здесь же все делал сам стрекозел, а наезднику оставалось только смирно сидеть на нем. Тем более что дергать за поводья Драко не решался, и его летучее животное просто следовало за стрекозлом Мари.

— Нравится? — крикнул откуда-то сбоку Эрхард.

— Эм-м... — Драко замялся и, так и не разобравшись в своих чувствах, неуверенно отозвался: — Да, конечно...

Стрекозлы двигались невероятно быстро. Под ними мелькали поля, деревушки, темные линии железнодорожных путей, по которым катились словно бы игрушечные поезда. Драко старался не смотреть вниз: было неприятно осознавать, как же много на свете магглов.

— Шверин! — указал вперед Эрхард.

Среди озер раскинулся городок с красными крышами домов. На одном из островков высился песочного цвета замок с вычурными башенками (*4).

— Нам туда? — спросил Драко.

Эрхард, насколько можно было разглядеть из-за стрекозлиных крыльев, помотал головой:

— Не совсем.

Стрекозел Мари начал снижаться, а остальные последовали его примеру. Драко вцепился в густую шерсть, и не зря: приземление вышло тряским. От громкого цоканья по камням всех двадцати четырех ног стрекозлов у Драко заболели уши.

Наконец они остановились. Мари и Эрхард легко освободились от креплений, Драко же беспомощно дергал за ремешки, злясь на их сложность.

— Помочь? — предложила Мари.

— Я сам! — гордо отказался он.

Так и не поняв, за что надо тянуть, Драко, не мудрствуя лукаво, взмахнул палочкой и произнес заклинание распутывания. Узлы вмиг ослабли, защелки открылись. Как можно более изящно, насколько это было возможно, если речь шла о стрекозле, Драко спустился на землю. Они находились посреди парка, а напротив стоял замок.

— Красиво, — признал Драко. Обстановка была романтичной: дворец, озеро, очаровательная девушка...

— ...и стрекозлы, — вслух закончил Драко свою мысль, когда одно из животных слегка толкнуло его. — Чего ему от меня надо?

— Требует ласки, — хихикнула Мари. — Брумм — так его зовут — вообще неженка. Почеши ему возле рожек.

Драко высокомерно поднял брови, но Брумм так настойчиво лез к нему, что пришлось сдаться. Настроение у Драко стремительно ухудшалось, тем более что, когда он снял шлем, волосы предсказуемо растрепались.

— И что нам дальше делать? — довольно резко повернулся он к Мари, одновременно наколдовывая расчесывающее заклинание. — Или мы прилетели сюда чесать стрекозлов и глазеть на магглов?

— Не сердись, — улыбнулась она ему. — Дом Окса совсем рядом.

Эрхард тем временем привязал стрекозлов, одного за другим, к стволам деревьям. Шлемы он приторочил к седлам.

— Видишь ту скульптуру? — указала Мари рукой на бронзовую старушку с тюльпанами, примостившуюся на высоком бордюре. Около старушки стояла такая же бронзовая лейка.

— Она — калитка.

— Эм-м... Что? Какая калитка? — поднял бровь Драко, нанося последние штрихи на волосы. — Ты о чем?

— Сейчас увидишь. Делай как я, — подмигнула ему Мари, взяла Эрхарда за руку и направилась прямо к старушке.

При их приближении бронзовая статуя зашевелилась. Подслеповато щурясь, старушка вытащила из своего букета тюльпан и протянула Мари. Как только Мари дотронулась до цветка, они с Эрхардом тут же исчезли из виду. Драко, помедлив, тоже коснулся металлического стебля. Очертания старушки стали расплываться, и вместо нее появилась открытая калитка.

— Заходи, — позвал голос Мари.

Драко, на всякий случай сжав в кулаке палочку, сделал шаг вперед. Он очутился на подстриженной лужайке небольшого домика. Дом выглядел очень старым — он даже скособочился от времени, — но очень живописным. К двери были прибиты разноцветные таблички с надписями «Wilkommen» (54), у порога примостились глиняные фигурки гномов, а на невысоком деревце около окна висел птичий домик. Драко скривил губы: он никогда особенно не любил рустикальный стиль.

— Ah, sie sind gerade da! Wie schoen! (*6) — им навстречу выскочил маленький большеголовый человечек, резво пожал руку Эрхарду и Мари, а затем подбежал к Драко.

— Добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать! — он нервно тряс протянутой рукой. — Вы — тот самый английский маг, да? Зигфрид много говорил о вас! Вы любите алхимию?

— Я? — Драко изо всех сил старался не выказать своего потрясения таким приемом. — Не... Не особо. Мне больше по вкусу зельеварение.

— Да это же родственные науки! — подпрыгнул человечек. — Я должен показать вам свою лабораторию! — он вцепился Драко в рукав, сминая дорогие кружева, и потащил в дом.

— Это Окс, — успела пояснить Мари, пока они пробирались мимо различных котлов и сосудов, заполненных всевозможными субстанциями. Все это стояло как на столах и тумбочках, так и просто на полу.

— Я уже понял, — невежливо буркнул Драко. Определенно, Оксиген Хемиш ему не нравился даже больше, чем кузен Зигфрид. По крайней мере, кузен хотя бы имел понятия о правилах приличия и не таскал гостей куда-то, даже толком не представившись перед этим.

Впрочем, чуть позже Драко немного смягчил свое суждение о хозяине дома. Лаборатория внезапно оказалась довольно интересным местом. В разномастных посудинах что-то шипело, вздыхало, пузырилось и охало. Зачарованные серебряные ложечки перемешивали по часовой стрелке тягучее черное варево, от которого пахло смородиновым вареньем. Большой половник неустанно зачерпывал желтоватый студень, формирующийся из густого пара, и разливал его по тарелкам. Студень застывал переливающимися полупрозрачными кристаллами. Около пенящейся жидкости в горшке сидел большой полосатый кот. Когда пена норовила выбраться наружу, кот возмущенно шипел, и она тут же опадала.

— Это Томми, — ласково почесал кота за ухом Окс. — Томми невероятно умен.

Драко закашлялся едким дымом, распространившимся по комнате:

— Томми? Боюсь, в Великобритании сейчас это имя непопулярно.

— Да? — заинтересовался Окс. — А какие имена там популярны? Бетти, подружка Томми, ждет котят, так что я уже подыскиваю для них имена.

Драко зловредно ухмыльнулся:

— Например, сейчас используется имя «Гарри». Или «Рон». Или «Гермиона».

Окс задумался:

— Последнее длинновато. Но первые два подойдут. Надо запомнить.

Ухмылка Драко стала еще шире:

— Вот и чудесно. А что в том котле, вон там, в углу? — он указал на золотистую жидкость с вкраплениями чего-то синего. Она так переливалась, что притягивала взгляд.

Окс махнул рукой:

— Да я опять пытаюсь создать золото... Пока не очень-то получается. Я уже что угодно добавлял — в этот, например, ягоды жимолости. Видишь, они кристаллизировались? Но на самом деле я надеялся с их помощью скрепить частички будущего золота...

— Постойте, — нахмурился Драко, припоминая. — Но ведь про жимолость даже поговорка есть: «Сам с собой, как жимолость». По крайней мере, в зелья ее добавляют чтобы разделить, а не скрепить. Видите ли, жимолость сама становится крепче, но вот зелья разжижает. Скрепляют как раз ягоды можжевельника, если их предварительно зачаровать, конечно. То есть я не специалист в алхимии, но...

— Какой же вы молодец! — восторженно перебил его Окс. — Можжевельник я еще не добавлял. Надо будет обязательно попробовать, обязательно! А ну-ка, не желаете ли взглянуть на это вот зелье... — подвел он Драко к соседнему вареву.

С десяток котлов спустя, Мари и Эрхард начали зевать со скуки. Но Драко не обращал на них внимания — он слишком увлекся собственными советами, которые Окс неизменно принимал с почтительным восхищением.

— Окс, на сегодня хватит, — наконец объявила Мари, поглаживая мурлыкавшего кота. — Нам еще надо заглянуть к Петермэннхену (*7). Я думаю, Драко захочется услышать личное предсказание.

— Предсказание? Про меня лично? — живо обернулся к ней Драко. Но осторожность взяла верх: — Постой, это же не из тех пророчеств, где мне надо кого-то побеждать? Знаешь, после всяких опасных приключений совершенно случайно вышибить волшебную палочку, когда в меня целятся Авадой Кедаврой?

Мари удивленно покачала головой:

— Насколько я знаю, до сих пор Петермэннхен никому такого не пророчил. У него даже не совсем предсказания... Скорее — советы на будущее.

— Мне он предрек: «Бьют часы — не спеши, а то огонь погаснет», — влез Эрхард. — Как видишь, это не очень понятно, но забавно.

Драко поежился и неуверенно пробормотал:

— Эм-м... Да, забавно.

Он сомневался. Предсказание, данное Петермэннхеном Эрхарду, звучало непонятно и даже немного пугающе. С другой же стороны, отец часто говорил ему: «Предупрежден — значит, вооружен». Знание о будущем могло потом пригодиться.

— Окс, приедешь к нам через день. Клара тоже будет. Порепетируем все вместе ритуал вызова вольпертингера, — отдал указания Эрхард. — Нам осталась всего неделя до срока.

Они попрощались с Оксом, который тут же увлекся каким-то кипящим серым месивом и даже не проводил их. Едва Драко вышел за калитку, как над его головой пролетел незнакомый почтовый филин и сбросил ему в руки записку. Драко недоуменно развернул ее: «Так получилось, что мы уже в Гамбурге. Будем завтра на станции рядом с замком Готторф. Встречай. Блейз и Панси».

Драко хлопнул себя по лбу. В суматохе он совсем забыл о приглашенных Забини и Паркинсон.

— Что-то важное? — с любопытством спросила Мари, с любопытством вытягивая шею.

— Нет... То есть да... Хотя не совсем, — вздохнул Драко. — Одни мои... друзья хотят остановиться рядом... да, рядом с Готторфом. Надо будет завтра их встретить и подыскать им гостиницу, — он решил, что будет безопаснее для всех, если Блейз и Панси будут жить в гостинице. Тем более что и без того слишком много людей знали о «Теории Паутины». Драко предпочел бы прославиться в одиночестве.

— Да, конечно, — Мари подхватила его под руку. — Я знаю одно очень милое местечко, твоим друзьям понравится. Если хочешь, возьмем стрекозла с каретой, чтобы слетать за ними. В смысле, за твоими друзьями.

— Стрекозла? О да, Панси и Блейз это наверняка оценят, — Драко представил себе ошарашенные лица школьных друзей. — Хотя... Почему бы и нет?

К разочарованию Драко, Мари свернула к дорожке в обход замка. Впрочем, позади находился прелестный внутренний дворик, огороженный высокими стенами и ажурными решетками. Но и там Мари не остановилась — через арку они вышли снова к озеру. К ним подплыли сразу несколько лебедей. Некоторые были невероятно большими. Эрхард достал из кармана сдобную булочку и принялся крошить в воду. Мари тем временем собирала птичьи перья — как она пояснила Драко, они превосходно подходили для письма.

— Гости пожаловали, — произнес скрипучий старческий голос на немецком.

Драко оглянулся: на одном из огромных лебедей восседал седовласый карлик, одетый в странного покроя костюм с кружевным воротником. На ногах у него были высокие сапоги со шпорами, а на голове — шляпа с большим белым пером. Карлик ловко соскочил на берег и поклонился ему:

— Добро пожаловать в Шверин. Я Петер, герцог Мекленбуржский (*8), принц Шверинского замка.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — почтительно ответил Драко. Представляться просто «Драко Малфоем» ему показалось несолидным, поэтому он шепотом спросил у Мари: — Как будет по-немецки «наследник Малфой-мэнора»?

— Der Vollerbe des Malfoy-Manors, — со смешком ответила она.

— Дер Фоллербе дес Малфой-мэнорс, Уилтшир, Великобритания, — важно повторил Драко, выпятив грудь и слегка отставив ногу.

— Из Великобритании? — Петер неожиданно перешел на английский: — Как же, бывал я там... Даже к королеве на прием попасть довелось. Это еще давно было, когда я про вас, магов, слыхом не слыхивал. Тогда я был куда выше и куда пригожее... Ну что же, рад знакомству, — он сжал пальцы Драко своей неожиданно сильной короткопалой ручкой.

Драко удивленно заморгал. Из речей Петера выходило, что он маггл, но от него самого ощутимо веяло магией.

— Здравствуй, милая фройляйн Хексеншосс. Приятно снова тебя видеть, — Петер галантно опустился на одно колено, хотя ему пришлось изо всех сил тянуть голову, чтобы поцеловать руку Мари.

— Герр фон Шлехтхаймер, добро пожаловать в мои владения, — Петер сердечно стиснул пальцы Эрхарда и снова обратился к Драко, сменив тон на панибратский: — Надо полагать, ты за предсказанием? Так давайте побыстрее покончим с этим, а затем пообедаем. Я проголодался. Правила знаешь?

— Вообще-то нет, — Драко снова помрачнел, вспомнив предсказанное Эрхарду: «Бьют часы — не спеши, а то огонь погаснет». Ему все чудилось в нем что-то зловещее.

— Все просто. Ты отгадываешь три загадки, я говорю тебе предсказание, смысла которого и сам не понимаю — видишь ли, таково мое проклятие, помогать людям, — скучным голосом пояснил Петер и с сожалением прибавил: — Говорил мне отец не обижать того вредного колдуна. Мало того что превратил меня в карлика, так еще заставил столетиями выдавать глупые фразочки... Итак, приступим.

— Подожди, а что, если я не отгадаю загадки? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Драко.

— Тогда лебеди должны заклевать тебя до смерти, — легко отозвался Петер.

Драко подскочил:

— Что-о?! Ну уж нет, не надо мне никаких предсказаний! — попятился он.

Мари ободряюще положила ему руку на плечо:

— Не бойся, ты же не маггл. Еще ни одного волшебника эти лебеди не заклевали. А после дядюшки Гюнтера отогнать их для тебя окажется парой пустяков.

— Да-да, маги всегда мухлюют, — буркнул Петер. — Брат вот этого, — кивнул он на Эрхарда, — четыре раза приходил отгадывать. Мои лебеди его уже боялись, он заклинаниями направо и налево швырялся. Ну все, давай быстро отгадывай, и за стол. У меня в животе бурчит.

Драко все еще колебался:

— А они на немецком или на английском?

Петер нетерпеливо топнул ногой:

— Переведу тебе на английский, так и быть... Так, все, поехали: «Я не живу, но я расту. Нет у меня легких, но воздух мне нужен. Нет у меня рта, но убьет меня вода».

— Что? Стоп, я еще не согласился! — всполошился Драко.

Лебеди тут же замахали крыльями и принялись наступать на него.

— Откажешься — заклюют, — заявил Петер. — Хотя бы за то, что ты задерживаешь мой обед.

— Драко, не бойся, ты просто поразмысли, — приободрила Драко Мари.

— Я не боюсь, — недовольно дернул плечом Драко, выхватывая из кармана палочку. — Мне просто не нравится, когда все решают за меня.

— Так решай сам, — отозвался Петер. — Повторить загадку или запомнил?

— Повторить... — пробормотал Драко, стискивая в пальцах палочку. В конце концов, смешно было бояться каких-то лебедей, зато предсказание можно было использовать с толком.

— «Я не живу, но я расту. Нет у меня легких, но воздух мне нужен. Нет у меня рта, но убьет меня вода». Что это? — испытующе посмотрел на Драко карлик.

— Это же совсем легкая загадка, — Эрхард бросил еще кусок булочки совсем близко подобравшемуся к Драко лебедю. Тот проглотил хлеб и нацелился на полу мантии Драко.

— Легкая? Про какого-то мертвеца, который дышит и которого вода убивает? — скептически сморщил лоб Драко. — Да зачем мне вообще ваше предсказание... — Ай! — он отпихнул ногой ущипнувшего его за ногу лебедя. Несколько других вытянули шеи.

— Да уйдите вы! Загадка дурацкая какая-то. Да и вообще, если подумать, зачем мне какое-то бессмысленно предсказание, как твое про огонь... Огонь... Постойте-ка! — Драко замер, но тут же опять дернулся от щипка лебедя. — Кыш, кыш! Я, кажется, знаю ответ. Что умирает от воды, и чему нужен воздух, чтобы жить? Конечно, это же огонь!

— А еще он может расти, — согласно подхватил Эрхард.

— Не подсказывать! — шикнул на него Петер. — Но ответ правильный.

Лебеди наконец отстали от Драко. Он торжествующе усмехнулся, неимоверно гордый своим острым умом. К тому же ему тоже не терпелось поскорее закончить со всем и пообедать. Перед глазами уже стояли блюда с едой.

— Внимание, вторая загадка! — возвестил Петер, позвякивая связкой ключей на поясе. — «Красна, как кровь, сладка, как вино, ее сердце твердо, ее тело мягко». Что это?

Драко задумался. В другое время он бы, возможно, помыслил о красивой, но жестокосердной девушке, но сейчас все его мысли крутились только вокруг еды.

«Хм-м... А ведь Петер тоже голоден. Вполне возможно, и его мысли только о чем-то съедобном, — размышлял Драко. — Тогда, получается, оно сладкое, красное, мягкое. С твердой сердцевиной... или косточкой? Красное, сладкое, с косточкой...»

— Эм-м... Вишня? — предположил Драко.

Петер подпрыгнул, невзирая на свой почтенный возраст.

— Угадал, угадал, угадал! — скрипуче возвестил он.

Лебеди одобрительно зашумели крыльями.

— И третий вопрос, немного сложнее... «Я движусь, но не могу ходить. Ложе у меня есть, но не могу в нем спать». Что это?

Тут Драко задумался надолго. Эрхард даже начал бормотать о том, что они умрут с голоду, если он не поторопится.

— Вот сам бы попробовал порешать, — возмутился Драко.

Его сердило, что и сквиб, и Мари явно уже знали ответ, а он сам никак не мог понять, о чем шла речь. Лебеди несколько раз обошли его, готовые накинуться в любой момент, поэтому Драко поудобнее перехватил палочку.

— Я движусь, но не могу ходить. Я движусь, но не могу ходить... — повторял он. — Не может ходить — значит, калека. А движется он, наверняка, с помощью левитации. Или на метле... Или еще на чем-то. Но при чем тут ложе? И где он тогда спит, если не в нем? На той же метле? Нет, чушь какая-то, — Драко нахмурился. — Или это надо воспринимать в переносном смысле? Утром мне представлялось, что магглы используют магию как подпорки, костыли... Но магглы же умеют ходить! Разве что маггл — калека. И ложе какое-то еще... — Драко запрокинул голову, словно высматривая в небе этого калеку на метле. Небо было блекло-синим с редкими облаками.

— А облака-то тоже движутся, хотя не могут ходить, — сообразил Драко. — Только ложа у них нет. У чего же есть ложе? — он огляделся. Лебеди тоже двигались, да и их гнезда можно было бы при желании назвать «ложем». Вот только лебеди определенно умели ходить.

— Может, какая-то птица, которая прыгает, но не ходит? С пышным ложем-гнездом, — предположил Драко.

— Это ответ? — дернулся к нему Петер. Его морщинистое лицо выражало нетерпение.

— Нет... Я еще не знаю, — признался Драко, снова отпихивая не в меру разошедшегося лебедя, который ухватил шнурок его ботинок.

— Птица-то наверняка спит в своем гнезде. Но что же еще двигается... — Драко рассеянно подошел почти к самой воде озера. — Вода... Вода тоже двигается. В озере, в море, в реке... Только вот ложе тут при чем? — он потер подбородок. — Хотя... Ложе реки?! — Драко вопросительно обвел глазами Эрхарда, Мари и Петера. Первые двое одобрительно улыбнулись ему.

— У реки есть ложе, но она не спит в нем! Река двигается! — громко сказал Драко Петеру.

Тот устало вздохнул:

— Наконец-то! Я думал, мы тут до завтра просидим. Хорошо, вот тебе мое предсказание: «Не подумаешь дважды, прежде чем сделаешь — пожалеешь». А теперь прошу всех к столу.

— Постой! — недовольно запротестовал Драко. — Какое же это предсказание? Это просто обычная житейская мудрость. Я-то думал...

— Многие думали. А чего ты хотел? — быстро шагая к одной из дверей замка, бросил через плечо Петер. — Как могу — так и пророчу, — он отпер замок ключом со своего пояса и впустил всех на светлую застекленную веранду.

Драко хотел еще возмущаться, но при виде богато накрытого стола тут же позабыл обо всем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:
> 
>  
> 
> — Полет Драко на восьминогом стрекозле: http://www.pichome.ru/image/OlX
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Althochdeutsch — древневерхненемецкий. Самая древняя засвидетельствованная в письменном виде форма немецкого языка. Охватывает временной период с 750 по 1050 год.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Quatsch (нем., «Кватш») — ерунда, чепуха.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Flug (нем., «Флуг») — полет.
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Имеется в виду Шверинский замок — реально сущетвующее, очень красивое здание.
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Wilkommen (нем., «Вилькоммен») — добро пожаловать.
> 
>  
> 
> 6\. Ah, sie sind gerade da! Wie schoen! (нем.) — А, вы уже тут! Как прекрасно!
> 
>  
> 
> 7\. Петермэннхен (нем., Petermaennchen) — так называемый дух Шверинского замка, о котором в городе ходят легенды. Его называют заколдованным принцем, наследником зелемь Мекленбурга. Когда он убил священника, на него было наложено проклятие: он был превращен в карлика до тех пор, пока не получит прощение и колдовское проклятие не спадёт. Но, видимо, прощения он так и не получил, так как до сих пор по замку и городу Шверин блуждает карлик-призрак — седовласый старичок, одетый в средневековое платье с кружевным воротником, высокие сапоги со шпорами, шляпой с пером и большой связкой ключей на поясе. В надежде вернуть свой прежний внешний вид Петермэннхен иногда выбирает какого-нибудь человека и просит его сделать то или иное действие, желая снять колдовские чары.
> 
> В «Драко Малфой — спаситель магии» у Петермэннхена особый дар предсказывания, который не упоминается в реально существующих легендах.
> 
>  
> 
> 8\. Мекленбург (нем., Mecklenburg) — регион на севере Германии, ныне часть земли Мекленбург-Передняя Померания.


	6. Белый опал

Если лучшие друзья

Посвятить хотят в секрет,

Ты подумай, может, зря

Не сказал им сразу "нет"?

Мой совет сейчас уместен:

Не любой секрет полезен.

 

Едва Драко, по наметившейся уже традиции, выскочил мокрый и голый из ванной, спасаясь от совсем раскапризничавшегося душа, как в дверь постучали. По слабости стука, а также тому, что никто не ломился внутрь, Драко понял, что это не Мари.

— Секундочку! — хрипло крикнул он, натягивая штаны.

Прошлым вечером дядюшка Райнхардт угощал Драко запасом собственного пива, вслух называя сорта до тех пор, пока у Драко не начало все плыть перед глазами. После очередной отлучки в уборную Драко попытался донести до дяди, что на сегодня ему достаточно алкоголя, однако Райнхардт только возмутился, что потомок фон Шлехтглауберов настолько слаб телом. Почему-то дядюшка считал, что Малфои произошли от фон Шлехтглауберов, хотя Драко был полностью убежден в обратном. В конце концов, стоило только взглянуть на оба семейства, чтобы понять, кто был первородным! По крайней мере, среди Малфоев никогда не было сквибов... «Ну, почти никогда», — поправился Драко, припоминая кое-какие неприглядные и замалчиваемые истории.

Потом дядюшка Райнхардт заставил тетушку Адель петь народные немецкие баллады, а Хайнц Фриц подыгрывал ей на цитре. Драко особенно запомнилась песня про дочь великого мага Лилофею, которая вышла замуж за русала. Не иначе, как она была из Уизли, так как родила в браке семерых детей. Но потом у Лилофеи вдруг проснулась тоска по родине, куда ей непременно захотелось вернуться. На это ее решение явно ненормальный муж предложил разделить детей, разрубив седьмого пополам (*1). Драко показалось странным, что такая порядочная женщина, какой поначалу показалась ему Лилофея, внезапно решилась противоречить мужу, да еще попробовала куда-то уйти:

— Хорошая жена так бы не поступила, — расстроенно поделился он с переводящей ему песню Мари. — Ерунда какая-то... Моя мама... Ей бы и в голову не пришло такое!

Мари только расхохоталась, а тетушка Адель, укоризненно глядя на разливающего по бокалам новую порцию пива мужа, почему-то заявила, что Драко пора спать. Драко удивился, но не возражал. Спать ему действительно хотелось. Тетушка довела его до спальни, помогая ему удерживаться на ногах.

— У вас неправильное пиво, — заявил Драко. — У нас... в Британии... пиво тоже очень крепкое... Но ваше мешает мне ходить! — он ухватился за створку двери, так как пол покачнулся.

Тетушка Адель хитро улыбнулась:

— У фон Шлехтхаймеров свой рецепт пива. Мы поставляем его известнейшим магическим семьям Германии.

— Очень интересно, — отозвался Драко, упал в кровать и тут же заснул.

Полночи ему удалось проспать без сновидений, зато потом кошмары на нем отыгрались. Драко видел и стремительно темнеющую метку на своем предплечье, обещавшую через секунды невыносимую боль призыва Темного Лорда, и падающего от заклятия отца, и беззвучно бьющуюся под «Круцио» мать... Во сне все это случались из-за того, что он, Драко, не выдал Гарри Поттера Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Захлебываясь слезами, Драко отпихивал тетку от еле дышащей матери, сорванным голосом хрипя: «Это он... Это Поттер, это правда Поттер! Оставьте ее в покое, оставьте!»

Вскочив с кровати, Драко пару секунд дико озирался, не понимая, куда все пропало. Потом накапал себе успокоительного зелья, которое, вообще-то, не рекомендовалось пить после алкоголя, но сейчас Драко было все равно.

— Когда же это кончится?! — безнадежно спросил он слабо замерцавшую лампу.

Санаменторы и другие колдомедики считали, что это все из-за отрицания подавленных страхов. Они предлагали курс глубокой психотерапии и гипноза, но Драко отказался. Переживать кошмары наяву, раз за разом, пытаясь разобраться в них, казалось ему самой страшной, почти дементорской, пыткой. Поэтому он предпочитал пить заглушающие фобии зелья, несмотря на заверения колдомедиков, что так станет только хуже.

— Это был просто сон. На самом деле с нами все в порядке, — рассудительно успокаивал себя Драко. — Мама в безопасности. Отец жив и даже не очень пострадал... Не так, как должен был, — с внезапной неприязнью прибавил он, но тут же прикусил язык. Нельзя было так говорить об отце. Мать сотни раз объясняла, что в случившемся с ними виноват не он, а Темный Лорд, извративший великие идеи и не справившийся с возложенной на него миссией.

— Надо спать, — потер глаза Драко, но, едва он задремал, в ноздри ударил отвратительный запах горелого мяса, и крови, и дыма, так что сон как рукой сняло.

Решительно замотав палочку в одеяло, Драко шагнул на середину комнаты, а потом осторожно двинулся в сторону окна, выискивая переворачивающиеся половицы, ведь магический «карман» под ними кошмары, казалось, не могли пробиться. И действительно, ожидания Драко оправдались: до утра он проспал спокойно. Когда Хайнц Фриц заглянул заправить кровать и подготовить одежду, выспавшийся и бодрый Драко уже выбрался из-под половиц и был занят составлением письма отцу с целью ненавязчиво выяснить, не известно ли ему что-то о «Теории Паутины». Письмо нужно было составить так, чтобы отец принял интерес Драко за простое любопытство, поэтому строчки приходилось тщательно продумывать. Пока составлялись первые абзацы, Хайнц Фриц уже успел прибраться и теперь терпеливо ожидал дальнейших указаний, наигрывая заунывный мотив на цитре.

— Ты можешь идти, — махнул ему рукой Драко.

Хмурясь от напряжения, он выводил острым мелким почерком: «...услыхал забавную немецкую легенду. Вроде бы магия в нашем мире — словно невидимая паутина. И маги тянут за нити, а магглы и сквибы так крепко скручены ею, что и шевельнуться не могут. Конечно, «шевельнуться» — это в магическом плане, то есть магию использовать не могут, а так-то они даже слишком шустрые. Стоит только посмотреть на мерзких маггловских туристов в замке Готторф!» — Драко помедлил и решительно вычеркнул последнее предложение. Не стоило отходить от темы магической паутины. Он обмакнул перо в чернильницу и продолжил: «И вроде бы чем слабее спутан маг паутиной, тем больше у него свободы движений, тем сильнее может он дергать за нити. Но и тут важна умеренность: если человек вовсе не связан с паутиной, если ни одна нить к нему не крепится — то он совсем никак не влияет на магию и даже не ощущает ее».

Драко задумался. Ему показалось, что он выражается чересчур прямо — отец определенно забеспокоится. Решив вернуться к письму позже, Драко направился в ванную, где все произошло,как обычно: душ спел ему утреннюю песенку, а потом окатил водой. И, когда злой Драко прыгал на одной ноге, засовывая вторую в узкую по моде брючину, раздался тихий стук в дверь. Наконец застегнув бесчисленные маленькие перламутровые пуговички штанов и набросив полотенце, словно мантию, на плечи, чтобы скрыть голый торс, Драко впустил визитера. Им оказался Эрхард.

— Привет, ты уже проснулся? — помахал рукой он, остановившись на пороге.

— Да, доброе утро, — рассеянно кивнул Драко. Он озабоченно разглядывал рубашку: Хайнц Фриц погладил ту, на которой расцветка пуговиц не подходила к пуговичкам на штанах. Конечно, поверх рубашки Драко собирался надеть жилетку с вышитыми птицами, да и под мантией все равно ничего не было бы видно, но различающиеся цвета пуговиц все равно ему очень не нравились.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Эрхард.

— Не совсем, — помотал головой Драко, решив пуговицы перекрасить. Конечно, заклятие могло не продержаться до самого вечера, но гладить новую рубашку было лень. Он коснулся палочкой каждой из пуговиц на рубашке, заставив их принять тот же цвет, что и на штанах. Эрхард недоуменно наблюдал за этими манипуляциями.

— Да, так намного лучше, — приглядевшись, решил Драко.

— Что лучше? — склонился поближе к рубашке Эрхард. — А, они теперь более зеленые... А зачем?

— Тебе не понять, — не очень-то вежливо отозвался Драко. Он хотел еще прибавить что-то про зрительные и умственные особенности сквибов, но в последний момент передумал. В Эрхарде было что-то, что заставляло Драко относиться к нему с долей снисходительной жалости и даже со слабой симпатией.

«Может, это потому, что он похож на меня? — подумал Драко. — Нет, это, скорее, даже раздражает. Какой-то сквиб похож на меня! Меня раздражают и его апломб, и самоуверенность, и псевдоученость, и... Да все в нем! Но почему же мне тогда не хочется его расстраивать?»

Так и не найдя ответа на свой вопрос, Драко повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы отвлечься. Расчесывая волосы, он рассеянно поинтересовался:

— Ну, и чего ты хотел?

Эрхард внезапно смутился, отчего его английский ощутимо ухудшился:

— Я... Мари сказала, вы твоих друзей встречать летите. Я хотел с вами... Я мало летаю — один нельзя, другие заняты, мало летают. Вчера летали — было хорошо, но мало.

— А, ты хочешь полететь с нами, — понял Драко и задумался: как отреагируют Панси и Блейз на присутствие сквиба? Как отнесутся они к Драко, узнав, что его кузен — сквиб?

— Эм-м... А, может, в другой раз? — он озабоченно разглядывал маленькое красное пятнышко на своем подбородке. — Ты понимаешь... Ну...

В голову не лезло никакое правдоподобное объяснение, но Эрхард, кажется, уже и сам все понял:

— Ладно, — резко развернувшись, сквиб выскочил за дверь, прежде чем Драко успел еще что-нибудь сказать.

— Ну и... Надо же, какой обидчивый! — пожаловался Драко своему отражению в зеркале. — Он должен понимать, что... Что он совершенно неподходящая компания для такого, как я!

Отражение в зеркале понимающе кивало.

— Сквибы должны знать свое место! — разошелся Драко. — Равноправная политика Министерства — это политика Министерства, но надо же понимать свои ограничения! И принимать. И вообще, политика Министерства действует только в Великобритании, а мы, между прочим, в Германии. Это совсем другое дело, вот! — сообщил Драко свежераспакованному флакончику с одеколоном «Фарина» (*2) и тут же отвлекся на чтение этикетки. Одеколон был произведен в Кёльне, как и положено оригинальной «кельнской воде», но Драко предпочитал перестраховаться. Если Блейз или Панси уличат его в пользовании поддельным одеколоном — это будет ужасный позор на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Поэтому из шкафа был срочно извлечен набор для проверки подлинности духов и прочих ароматических веществ, когда-то подаренный Драко отцом по случаю хорошей успеваемости в школе. Капнув реактив в маленькую колбочку, Драко добавил туда немного одеколона. Жидкость стала слегка мутной, но не покраснела, что доказывало подлинность «кёльнской воды». Довольно насвистывая, Драко щедро опрыскал себя из пульверизатора. Затем, прежде чем надеть жилетку, использовал кристалл алама (*3) как антиперспирант. Когда же Драко замазал красное пятнышко на подбородке тональным кремом, то почувствовал, как его настроение ощутимо улучшилось. Тщательно заправив под брюки тонкие носки, он натянул начищенные домовиком ботинки и с помощью палочки хитроумно зашнуровал их.

— Блейзу будет не к чему придраться, — подмигнул Драко своему отражению.

Он перекинул светло-серую мантию через согнутую в локте руку и вышел в коридор, внимательно следя, не появится ли где вредное привидение с восковой свечой. К счастью, до столовой Драко добрался без приключений.

Завтрак начался с привычно бросаемых Райнхардтом столовых приборов — Драко уже вполне наловчился подхватывать их. Мари, как всегда, много болтала — на этот раз она обсуждала с Адель фон Шлехтглаубер натуральную косметику, и Драко тоже навострил уши. Помимо того, что его самого интересовали средства для улучшения кожи, надо было подумать и о сувенире из Германии для матери. Но тут Зигфрид и Эрхард стали обсуждать между собой готовящуюся прогулку на парусной лодке. Драко тоже очень хотелось бы присоединиться к кузенам, но после собственного отказа Эрхарду просить было неудобно. Помрачнев и обидевшись на всех вокруг, Драко мрачно ковырял свою яичницу. Двойняшки попытались было вовлечь его в затеянную ими «игру» — они слегка пинались под столом, и, видимо, предполагалось, что Драко должен был пинаться в ответ. Вяло толкнув пару раз чью-то ногу и понадеявшись, что случайно не пнул тетушку Адель, Драко отставил полупустую тарелку:

— Что-то у меня нет аппетита.

— Голова не болит после вчерашнего? — пристально посмотрела на него тетушка.

Драко обдало жаром, и он, как обычно, порадовался, что редко краснеет.

— Нет, конечно. Дома я, бывает, употребляю куда больше алкоголя! — выпалил он и тут же пожалел о своих словах, которые прозвучали жалко и глупо. Наверняка каждому было ясно, что он солгал.

— Ah, so? (*4) — хитро улыбнулась тетушка Адель, и Драко готов был провалиться под землю.

Не глядя ни на кого, он пробормотал:

— Я пойду прогуляюсь... Когда мы вылетаем, Мари?

— Поезд из Гамбурга прибудет к часу, так что мы можем отправиться в путь в полдень.

— Хорошо, — Драко как можно быстрее нырнул в камин, перемещающий к выходу из замка.

Снаружи неожиданно оказалось полно магглов. Неровной колонной они шли за своей предводительницей, поднявшей вверх белый кружевной зонт с длинной острой ручкой. Звучным голосом предводительница вещала:

— Первые сведения о замке Готторф относятся к 1161 году, когда в замке поселился епископ Окко. А в 1268 году датский герцог Шлезвиг стал полноправным владельцем Готторфа. Но уже через 70 лет у замка появился новый хозяин — граф Гольштейнский. В 1459 году бразды правления замком принял Кристиан Первый, датский монарх Ольденбургской династии, которому Готторф достался в наследство от матери...

Драко неожиданно сообразил, что женщина говорит по-английски. «Стало быть, это туристы-англичане?» — предположил он.

Некоторые магглы слушали внимательно, другие — вертели головами и наставляли на все вокруг маленькие коробочки, издающие щелкающие и жужжащие звуки.

— Со временем замок Готторф перестраивался и расширялся. Самые значимые перемены произошли во времена правления датского монарха Фредерика Первого. В 1544 году земли Шлезвиг-Гольштейна были разделены, и замок Готторф достался младшему сыну Фредерика, герцогу Адольфу.

Тут один из магглов наставил коробочку прямиком на Драко и щелкнул ею. Драко дернулся, готовый выхватить палочку, чтобы защищаться, но маггл уже повернулся в другую сторону. От негодования из-за такого пренебрежительного отношения у Драко даже похолодели руки.

— Сменяющие друг друга владельцы замка Готторф особую роль уделяли дружественным отношениям с Россией. По заказу Фредерика Третьего был изготовлен знаменитый Готторфский глобус, подаренный впоследствии русскому государю Петру Первому. В настоящее время этот глобус экспонируется в Кунсткамере в Санкт-Петербурге...

Драко зевнул. Ему стало скучно. «Как и ожидалось, — мысленно пожал он плечами, — это же магглы. Что у них может быть интересного?» — и Драко уже собрался незаметно ретироваться.

— Ой, смотри, какой интересный костюм у молодого человека! — восторженно заявила своему спутнику девушка в больших солнечных очках. — Я пойду спрошу, можно ли с ним сфотографироваться, — она решительно направилась к Драко.

Он растерялся. Драко прекрасно знал, как обращаться с грязнокровками: надо было попросту игнорировать их. Он знал, что делать с домовыми эльфами: им надо было отдавать указания. Знал, как вести себя с Темным Лордом и Пожирателями Смерти: нужно было поменьше противоречить и исполнять приказы. Знал, пусть и теоретически, как отогнать дементора, да и с дядюшкой Гюнтером справился. Пару раз он бывал и на маггловских улицах, но тогда на нем были чары незаметности, так что главным было не касаться магглов, чтобы не испачкаться. Но сейчас Драко не представлял себе, как ему стоило поступить. Больше десятка магглов уставились на него в упор, а некоторые уже начали приближаться, с явным намерением заговорить. Драко попятился и вытащил палочку. Внезапно он осознал, что слишком небрежно прочел выданную ему в Гамбурге после прибытия порт-ключом брошюрку об особенностях Статута Секретности в Германии. Впрочем, навряд ли тут что-то слишком отличалось от британских законов. Уж наверняка колдовство, примененное против магглов, тут же засекут. А Драко совсем не хотелось из-за совершенных им незаконных действий попасть в немецкое министерство магии Маграйхстаг. А если его приговорят к тюремному заключению?! О немецком Нурменгарде рассказывали не менее страшные вещи, чем об Азкабане. Недаром Гриндевальд и его оставшиеся в живых приспешники были заточены туда пожизненно, и ни одному не удалось бежать. Да и недавно построенная тюрьма Цауберхафт (*5), по слухам, более современная и гуманная, тем не менее, слыла мрачным и гибельным местом.

— Извините, вы говорите по-английски? — весело поинтересовалась маггла, оказавшись уже совсем близко. — У вас такой необычный костюм... Вы тут работаете? А можно фото с вами, или это только за плату?

Драко потрясенно глядел на нее. Никогда еще магглы не вели себя с ним запанибрата.

— Извините, вы меня понимаете? Verstehen... Sie... Englisch? Sprechen Sie Englisch? (*6) — не отступала настырная маггла. Другие тоже обступили Драко. Их предводительница протолкалась вперед:

— Вы говорите по-английски?

Драко, отступая, уперся спиной в стену дома.

— Простите, мистер, вы говорите по-немецки? Фото? Ein Foto, bitte? (*7) — уже не так уверенно повторяла молодая маггла.

Когда потрясенный Драко был уже близок к тому, чтобы наслать на них всех «Обливиэйт» или «Конфундо», внезапно каменная кладка позади него расступилась, и он полетел спиной назад, попутно выстреливая куда-то палочкой одно из оборонительных заклятий. Драко еле успел выставить смягчающее заклинание, чтобы не приземлиться пятой точкой с размаху на жесткие камни. Мотая головой, он огляделся:

— Зигфрид?!

Кузен, согнувшись, потирал голову:

— Как ты меня приложил — чуть очки не разбил... Чем это?

— Эм-м... Да, слабенькое отталкивающее заклинание, — поднялся на ноги Драко. Они находились в одной из комнат замка.

— Ничего себе слабенькое! У меня перед глазами, как говорится, даже «светящиеся патронусы» замелькали, — ворчливо откликнулся Зигфрид. — Нет бы сказать: «Спасибо, что спас меня от магглов»!

— Спасибо, — согласился Драко. — Только ты мог бы действовать поаккуратнее. Смотри, я мантию из-за тебя испачкал!

— Тоже мне, чистюля, — фыркнул Зигфрид.

— Слушай, — Драко, отряхнув мантию, на всякий случай использовал еще и «Эванеско». — А магглы... Ну, ты ведь применил магию у них на глазах?

— Пустяки, — беззаботно улыбнулся Зигфрид. — Магглы увидели только, как ты открыл дверь и спрятался в замке. Конечно, они немного посудачат о причине такого странного поведения, но скоро забудут. Это же туристы, у них и без тебя полно впечатлений. Нам разрешается слегка колдовать, как раз для таких случаев, чтобы не раскрывать нашу сущность, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Драко о нарушении секретности. — Хотя, конечно, только самую малость, а то чуть что случится — затаскают по судам.

Драко все же решил попытаться опять выйти наружу, на этот раз под чарами незаметности. На всякий случай дождавшись, пока магглы отойдут подальше, он выскользнул из дверей и направился прямиком в ту часть парка, что была скрыта заклятьями от чужих глаз. Честно говоря, Драко немного злила необходимость прятаться от магглов, вместо того чтобы свободно исследовать красивые окрестности Готторфа.

До полудня Драко так и пробыл в саду — к нему вскоре присоединились близняшки Одетт и Одиль, старательно развлекавшие его садовыми «достопримечательностями»: спрятанным в кустах гнездом птицы, чье название Драко так и не разобрал, красивыми камешками и рыбками в маленьком пруду, ящерицами в траве.

— Я вижу, вы тут неплохо проводите время, — раздался над ухом Драко веселый голос Мари.

— Да... Неплохо, — он быстро вернул на землю улитку, которую, на радость близняшкам, заставлял вытягивать и прятать рожки по команде.

— Что, уже пора? Как же время быстро пролетело...

На этот раз карета оказалась поновее, так что она почти не скрипела, когда двое впряженных в нее стрекозлов, нахлестываемые Хайнцем Фрицем, разбежались и взлетели. Сохранять спокойствие в такой надежной карете Драко было куда легче.

— Эм-м... Так ты... в Дурмстранге училась? — спросил он у Мари, чтобы не молчать. На самом деле его не очень-то интересовало, где там она училась.

— Да, — коротко кивнула Мари. — Но я не люблю об этом разговаривать. Неприятное место. Уж лучше бы меня отдали в скандинавский Троллкарларсборг (*8). Там нравы куда демократичнее.

— Никогда не слышал об этом... Тролл... как его там? — тут карету тряхнуло, и Драко чуть не слетел с сидения.

— Пересядь ко мне, когда летишь спиной вперед — труднее удержаться на подскоках, — предложила Мари, и Драко послушался.

— Троллкарларсборг — старое заведение, но туда не так-то просто попасть. Хотя в последнее время в Скандинавию эмигрирует много сомалийцев и индусов, поэтому школа стала международной, но все равно нужно сдавать специфические экзамены по особым магическим умениям... Впрочем, у меня мать — наполовину датчанка, поэтому я могла бы попробовать поступить туда. Но родители решили, что Дурмстранг куда престижнее, — объяснила Мари.

Драко придвинулся к ней поближе:

— Да, меня тоже хотели отдать в Дурмстранг, но мама так переживала, что я окажусь далеко от дома, что отец согласился на Хогвартс... У нас там никаких экзаменов для поступления не было, пришлют сову — и ты принят. Хотя качество образования в Хогвартсе не особо высокое, особенно с тех пор, как начали принимать всех подряд. Ну и все эти проблемы из-за Поттера, конечно, все вконец испортили, — Драко увлекся своим рассказом и невольно повысил голос: — Ты бы знала, какой он придурок! Да и директор у нас был ужасный — впрочем, сейчас тоже не лучше, но я там уже не учусь, мне только экзамены надо сдать, и все. Я не дурак лезть в это вурдалачье логово сейчас, когда все меня... когда ко мне не очень хорошо относятся, хотя виноват-то во всем Поттер — не мог нормально и вовремя исполнить пророчество, а нам пришлось за него отдуваться! А когда-то директором был мой предок, Финеас Найджелус Блэк, а еще наш профессор Снейп, декан Слизерина, тоже был директором, только... — Драко погрустнел, — только недолго... А все из-за Поттера! Но вообще, директоры, которые учились на Слизерине — самые лучшие!

Мари хихикнула:

— Я вижу, ты не очень-то любишь этого Поттера.

— Да за что его любить? — вскинулся Драко. — Он нам всю жизнь испортил! Очкастый тупица со шрамом!

— Он же вроде всех спас в итоге? — уточнила Мари.

Драко негодующе надулся:

— Это еще вопрос, кто кого спас! — он помолчал и неловко сменил тему разговора: — Кстати, знаешь, к нам на Турнир Трех Волшебников приезжали и ваши, из Дурмстранга. От вас Виктор Крам участвовал, ты его знаешь?

— Ага, — без особого энтузиазма подтвердила Мари.

— Но Поттер, конечно, влез против правил... Ладно, не будем о Поттере. Кстати, Крам оказался не особо умным — втюрился в грязнокровку, подружку Поттера. Ты бы ее видела! Страшная такая... Хотя на рождественский бал она явно использовала кучу заклинаний, так что выглядела вполне себе ничего — если отвлечься от того факта, что она грязнокровка и водится с Поттером и еще одним, ты его не знаешь, ну и хорошо, что не знаешь... — довольный, что нашел благодарного слушателя, разливался Драко. — А еще эта грязнокровка вечно ко мне цеплялась. Ты знаешь, — склонился он к уху Мари, хотя в карете они были одни, — я думаю, она была в меня влюблена! — он со значением поднял палец вверх. — То есть это, конечно, скорее досадный факт, и тут мне гордиться нечем, потому что она грязнокровка, но...

— В общем, грязнокровок ты не любишь, — насмешливо перебила его Мари. — И сквибов — это было видно по твоему выражению лица, когда ты узнал, что Эрхард — сквиб.

Она произносила это вполне доброжелательным тоном, так что Драко не знал, стоит ли на нее обидеться.

— Ну... А за что их любить? — чуть растерянно отозвался он.

— Ну да, действительно, — Мари похлопала его по руке. — Ах, какой же ты komisch... то есть, смешной!

— Я не смешной, — запротестовал Драко. На его взгляд, в неприязни к грязнокровкам и сквибам не было ничего смешного.

Мари промолчала, хитро улыбаясь. Драко втянул носом воздух, ощущая исходивший от нее запах фиалок. А волосы у Мари были гладкие и светлые, а глаза — синие. Ее глубокий голос кружил Драко голову. А еще он ей явно нравился — иначе она бы не смотрела на него так ласково и не говорила бы с ним так мило. И губы у Мари были наверняка нежные. Они влажно поблескивали, двигались, когда она говорила, приоткрывались, сжимались. Драко не успел опомниться, как оказалось, что он уже прижался к ее губам, которые и впрямь оказались мягкими и нежными, и поцеловал...

И тут какая-то сила отшвырнула его прочь. От удара дверца кареты жалобно скрипнула и распахнулась, так что Драко оказался висящим в воздухе, держась лишь ладонями за дверной проем и цепляясь за него же стопами. Он в ужасе оглянулся: внизу проносились крохотные деревья и зеленеющие поля. Сильный ветер тянул Драко прочь от кареты, и пальцы стали соскальзывать. От испуга у него пропал голос, и он только что-то сипел, а ветер тут же уносил слова.

— Bist du verrueckt?! — Мари подскочила к нему, в гневе размахивая своей палочкой: — Warum hast du das gemacht?! (*9)

Драко попробовал крикнуть: «Помоги!», но она, кажется, не услышала. Он и сам ее еле слышал из-за дующего в уши потока воздуха.

— ...ный... дурок... чем... лько... дума... овсем... пой... — доносилось до Драко, пока он безуспешно сжимал мерзнущие одеревеневшие пальцы, царапая ногтями лакировку кареты. Немыслимо изогнувшись, Драко попытался подтянуться внутрь, но одна нога соскользнула, и он, отчаянно завопив, дернулся куда-то вперед, потом вбок, ударился плечом обо что-то, а потом его подхватило, рвануло... И он оказался на полу кареты. Дверца со стуком захлопнулась так, что вся повозка вздрогнула.

— Самовлюбленный, смазливый нахал! — опустила Мари свою палочку. — Скажи спасибо, что я тебя вытащила.

Стуча зубами, Драко ощупывал рукав мантии там, где приложился к чему-то твердому плечом. К счастью, мантия не порвалась, хотя рука невыносимо болела.

— Вас в вашем Хогвартсе такому учат? Лезть без спросу к девушкам?! — продолжала возмущаться Мари, и Драко начал злиться:

— Подумаешь, поцеловал разок! Тебе бы стоило радоваться, что я вообще тебя поцеловать решил! Думаешь, я любую целую?! Я из-за тебя чуть не свалился! Спасибо тебе сказать?! Да ты меня чуть не угробила! Психопатка! — он забился в угол, сжимая свою палочку, готовый в любой момент отразить нападение. — Если бы со мной что-то случилось, то мой... — он на секунду осекся, вспомнив, что теперь совсем взрослый. — То я бы так просто этого не оставил!

— А нечего было ко мне лезть! — уже не так уверенно возразила Мари.

— А нечего было меня поощрять! — парировал Драко.

— Я? Когда это я тебя поощряла? — изумилась она. — У меня вообще жених есть!

— А что, это я так улыбался, обнимался, да ты меня сама целовала, тогда, после нападения дядюшки Гюнтера! — с обидой напомнил ей Драко.

— Да это... Это было просто от радости, дурак ты этакий! — Мари устало села на место. — Я же не в губы целовала!

— А могла бы, между прочим, — пожал плечами Драко. Пальцы у него, наконец, согрелись.

Она изучающе смотрела на него:

— Ты даже не понимаешь, что виноват, да?

Драко криво усмехнулся:

— Ну почему же... Но это того стоило.

— Что стоило? — недоуменно нахмурилась Мари.

— Твои губы определенно стоили того, чтобы рисковать за поцелуй жизнью, — широко улыбнулся Драко, состроив то милое выражение лица, которое его мама ласково называла «медовой мордочкой».

— Нахал, — снова повторила Мари, но Драко был уверен, что ей приятно.

— Брось, тебе же понравилось, — он вытянул ноги, закидывая одну на другую. — Девушкам нравятся нахалы.

— Это тебе твоя грязнокровка сказала? — попробовала подколоть его Мари.

Драко недовольно дернул плечом и тут же скривился от боли:

— Она не моя... Она Поттера и Уизела... Уф-ф-ф!

— Болит? — Мари подсела к нему, предупредив: — Только полезь еще раз — сразу из кареты вышвырну. Давай я сниму боль, — она встряхнула палочкой, и по руке Драко сразу разлилась приятная теплота.

— Все равно я тебе нравлюсь, — самодовольно заявил он. — А ты и вправду считаешь меня «смазливым», как сказала?

— Да ну тебя! — Мари стукнула его по все еще ноющему плечу. — Если ты не замолкнешь, то действительно вышвырну тебя из кареты.

Драко усмехнулся. Ему, конечно, было немного неловко за свое поведение: он вовсе не планировал действовать так напористо, все произошло спонтанно и немного не вовремя. Тем не менее отец всегда уверял, что в амурных делах важны уверенность в себе и решительность. И мать Драко вполне с ним соглашалась. В конце концов, первый шаг был сделан, поцелуй состоялся, а дальше предстояло только закрепить свои позиции.

Они прибыли на перрон на полчаса раньше, чем прибыл поезд. Хайнц Фриц, чтобы развлечь их, затянул заунывный напев на цитре.

— О нет, только не эти звуки! — Мари зажала уши.

— Герр Малфой любит музыка! — зыркнул на нее исподлобья домовик. — Герр Малфой понимать. Кто понимать — тот слушать.

— Я наложу на тебя «Силенцио», — пригрозила Мари.

Хайнц Фриц сморщил и без того не особенно гладкую мордочку, спрятал цитру и прошаркал к стрекозлам, ворчливо понося Мари: «Wenn jemand auf taube Ohren stoesst...»

— Что он говорит? — переспросил Драко, делая вид, будто между ним и Мари не произошло ничего особенного.

Она хитро покосилась на него, но охотно ответила:

— Это можно перевести как «Когда кому-то медведь на ухо наступил...». В общем, Фриц уверен, что я не разбираюсь в музыке, а вот ты — да.

Драко хотел было хвастливо заявить, что он и впрямь прекрасно разбирается в музыке, но решил не перегибать палку с самовосхвалениями.

Вдали показался поезд, и Драко вновь поразился тому, насколько более современным, чем Хогвартс-экспресс, он выглядел. Впрочем, дымил он так же сильно. Поезд замедлил ход, а потом и вовсе остановился, заскрипели откидываемые ступени.

— А вот и они! — Драко поспешно пригладил волосы при виде Панси и выглядывающего из-за ее плеча Блейза.

Юркий проводник-карлик в красной шапочке помог им снести чемоданы. И тут же поезд издал прощальный гудок, покатив дальше.

— Ну, здравствуй, Малфой, — сказал Блейз Забини, вальяжно протягивая руку.

Перед тем как пожать ее, Драко окинул приятеля критическим взглядом. Блейз, кажется, вытянулся и стал шире в плечах. Его смуглая кожа была темнее, чем помнилось Драко, — скорее всего, Блейз загорел во время своих путешествий. И тем белее казалась потрясающей красоты кружевная рубашка. Драко не сдержал завистливый вздох и мысленно обругал себя за это, заметив довольное выражение карих глаз Блейза.

— Привет, привет, старина, — небрежно кивнул Драко. — Добрались без проблем?

— Да, все было отлично. Ну, как ты тут? — Блейз склонил голову набок: — Что-то ты какой-то бледненький, да и круги под глазами... Наверное, совсем зачах над книгами? Твоя мать говорила, что ты готовишься к экзаменам? Я-то уже сдал все в прошлом году, да и Панси тоже.

«Зато моя белоснежная кожа смотрится изысканнее, — утешил себя мысленно Драко. — А сдать экзамены — пара пустяков».

— Эй, Панси, ты что там так долго возишься? — обернулся между тем Блейз, и Драко тоже посмотрел на Панси Паркинсон.

Она слегка похудела, хотя все еще сохраняла округлые формы, подчеркнутые ярко-красным обтягивающим платьем. Волосы Панси подстригла — такую же прическу она носила в младших классах, но и теперь это невероятно шло ей. Поправив маленькую шляпку с крупными цветами, она подхватила небольшой чемоданчик и двинулась вперед:

— Драко, как я рада тебя видеть!

Драко позволил ей чмокнуть себя в щечку. Панси тоже придирчиво прищурилась:

— Тебя плохо кормят? Ты совсем несчастный стал.

Драко поджал губы.

— Благодарю за заботу, Паркинсон. Тебя-то... — он еле сдержался, чтобы не нагрубить. — Ты-то хорошо выглядишь. Милое платьице.

— Правда? — Панси кокетливо одернула подол. — Я знала, что тебе понравится, у тебя хороший вкус. А вот Блейз не оценил — посчитал, что слишком вызывающе.

Блейз со скучающим видом скрестил руки на груди:

— Ну все, теперь ты весь день ко мне цепляться будешь!

Драко слегка усмехнулся и сделал жест рукой в сторону Мари:

— Панси, Блейз, познакомьтесь, это мисс Мари Хексеншосс, воспитанница моих тетушки и дядюшки. Мари, это Панси Паркинсон и Блейз Забини, мои школьные друзья.

— Лучшие школьные друзья, — ревниво поправила Панси, хватаясь за его локоть. Разумеется, она выбрала именно ту руку, которая у Драко болела после удара. Мужественно сцепив зубы, Драко осторожно высвободился.

— Очень приятно, — сказала Мари.

— И мне, мисс, — поклонился ей Блейз.

— А мне-то как приятно, — пропела Панси, фальшиво улыбаясь.

Драко стало смешно, но он сдержался.

— Хайнц Фриц, занеси чемоданы моих друзей в карету, — Драко ехидно покосился на своих «лучших школьных друзей»: — Мы полетим на стрекозлах, если не возражаете.

Реакция Панси и Блейза на стрекозлов превзошла все ожидания. Панси полчаса возмущенно отказывалась лететь на «подозрительных рогатых существах», а Блейз, более сдержанный, молча стоял в сторонке с неприступным видом. Драко был счастлив: он-то не побоялся даже летать на стрекозле верхом!

— Ну все, Блейз, хватит трусить, — жизнерадостно улыбнувшись, Драко подтолкнул друга к карете.

— Я не трушу! — оскорбился Блейз и все-таки забрался внутрь.

Уговорить Панси было сложнее — Драко пришлось пустить в ход все свое обаяние. А когда карета оторвалась от земли, Панси со страху чуть не забралась Драко на руки. Притиснутый ею к сидению, сдавленный ее объятьями, Драко чуть не задохнулся.

— Может, хотите пончики или брецели? — вовремя предложила Мари. — Брецель — это такой немецкий рогалик, — пояснила она.

— Да, спасибо, — Панси наконец отпустила Драко, и он так обрадовался, что решил не подшучивать над «несоблюдением диеты».

За едой все несколько расслабились. Блейз поведал парочку забавных историй из их с Панси путешествия, Панси продемонстрировала Драко новый модный каталог одежды, а там уже внизу показались и дома города Шлезвига, рядом с которым находился замок Готторф.

— Вон тот постоялый двор, где вы можете остановиться, — указала Мари. — Сейчас Хайнц Фриц начнет посадку, держитесь покрепче за сиденья.

Гостиница располагалась в двухэтажном фахверковом (*10) доме, и ее хозяйка, фрау Майке Боненполь, радушно приняла новых клиентов:

— Да, у меня есть свободные комнаты, — фрау Боненполь отчетливо и медленно выговаривала немецкие слова, так что даже Драко все понял. — Идемте за мной, — она поднялась по витой деревянной лестнице наверх. — Вот эта комната для фрау, эта — для герра. Ванные комнаты прямо за углом. Завтрак с семи до десяти утра... Курить нельзя, — посмотрела она почему-то на Панси. — Ну, располагайтесь, а я пойду. Если что понадобится — звоните в колокольчик.

Мари задержалась внизу, и Драко быстро втолкнул друзей в одну из предложенных комнат. Захлопнув дверь, он наложил заглушающие чары и потребовал:

— Давайте, выкладывайте, зачем вы тут. Зачем я вам понадобился?

Панси расхохоталась:

— Узнаю тебя! Как всегда, командный тон и требования...

— К делу, — не дал себя сбить с толку Драко. — И побыстрее.

Блейз кивнул:

— Ладно, Малфой. Панси, открой чемодан.

Панси с готовностью расположила свой маленький чемоданчик на кровати и провела над ним палочкой, шепча слова отпирающего заклинания, но слишком тихо, чтобы Драко смог уловить, какого именно. Внутри оказались какие-то вещи. Порывшись, Панси вытащила маленькую шкатулку, вновь поколдовала над ней, и та с тихим щелчком отворилась. В ней лежал яйцевидный, беловато-прозрачный, с розовыми и сиреневыми вкраплениями предмет.

— Это... опал? (*11) — опознал Драко.

Панси вытащила предмет и протянула ему. На ощупь камень оказался гладким и холодным. Драко взвесил его в руке:

— Тяжелый... Дорогой, наверное. Но... Я-то тут при чем?

Панси с Блейзом одновременно засмеялись, и Драко нахмурился.

— Что? — нервно спросил он. Ему не нравилось, что они знали что-то, ему неведомое.

— Драко, ты слыхал об опаловых скорпионах? — вкрадчиво спросил Блейз.

Драко напрягся:

— Ну да. Жутко ядовитые твари, но яд сложно распознать. Только раздобыть их очень трудно и стоят баснословных денег... Постой! Это что, яйцо опалового скорпиона?!

— Ах, Драко, — ехидно протянула Панси, бесцеремонно поглаживая его по щеке. — Ты не сдашь заключительные экзамены в Хогвартсе, потому что провалишься на вопросах по магическим животным.

— Что? — дернул головой Драко.

— Малфой, — вмешался Блейз, — скорпионы — живородящие. То, что ты держишь — это сам опаловый скорпион. Только... так сказать, в неактивном состоянии и потому неопасен. А вот если он трансформируется в свою активную форму, с жалом...

Драко начал припоминать то, что читал в учебнике об опаловых скорпионах. И испугался.

— Что?! — снова повторил он. — Эй, ты же шутишь?! Это... Это не может быть скорпион! Нет, заберите эту штуку! Я ее сейчас брошу! Она расколется! — Драко уже почти кричал, расширенными глазами уставившись на опал.

— Если бросишь — активируешь скорпиона, — ласково сказала Панси. — И говори потише, у меня голова болит.

Драко еле удерживал опаловый предмет в дрожащей руке:

— Куда его девать?!

— Клади обратно в шкатулку, — фыркнул Блейз.

Драко как можно быстрее сунул опал внутрь и отскочил, тут же в бешенстве завопив:

— Вы... Придурки! Вы вообще ничего не соображаете?! Он мог меня ужалить! Да мой отец бы вас уничтожил! Да я вас...

— Успокойся, Драко, — подошла к нему Панси. — Это была наша маленькая месть за твоих стрекозлов и эту жуткую летящую карету. Теперь мы квиты.

— Квиты?! Как бы не так! — Драко чувствовал себя невероятно униженным. Он отвернулся и оскорбленно скрестил руки на груди.

Панси обняла его сзади:

— Драко, правда, это просто глупая шутка.

Драко молчал.

— Да ладно тебе, Малфой, не превращай укус пикси в нападение оборотня! — Блейз тоже встал рядом. — У нас к тебе вообще-то деловое предложение...

Эти слова заинтересовали Драко:

— И какое же? — буркнул он.

— Мы хотим продать опалового скорпиона. Я обращался к твоему отцу, думал, вдруг купит, — рассказывал Блейз, — но он сейчас не приобретает темные артефакты — не хочет лишний раз светиться перед Министерством. Однако он посоветовал нам двоих потенциальных покупателей... Один из которых, по счастливой случайности, живет не так уж далеко от замка Готторф.

— Эм-м, понятно, — кивнул Драко. — А что требуется от меня?

Панси улыбнулась:

— Понимаешь, продать темный артефакт не так-то легко. Использование и распространение опаловых скорпионов запрещено законами множества стран. Нам придется действовать тайно. Этот человек, возможный покупатель, уже имел дело с Малфоями, но не с Паркинсонами и не с Забини. Твой отец не может самолично принять участие в сделке, но есть ты. От тебя требуется пойти с нами и подписать контракт купли-продажи. Ничего особо опасного...

— Ничего? Ничего?! — перебил ее Драко, задыхаясь от возмущения: — А если вскроется, что я продаю темный артефакт?! Это что, отец предложил, чтобы я... чтобы... Он, что, совсем... Это невозможно!

— Ты получишь свою долю от уплаченной за скорпиона суммы, — многозначительно произнес Блейз. — Пятнадцать процентов. Это очень, очень много, поверь мне. Кроме того, твой отец передал тебе кое-что... — Блейз протянул Драко запечатанный пергамент. — Так ты убедишься в правдивости наших слов.

Драко потер лоб:

— Ерунда какая-то... — он сунул пергамент в карман мантии. Пора было завершать разговор, пока их не застукала Мари.

— Ладно, я подумаю и сообщу вам о своем решении, — нехотя протянул он, снимая с комнаты заглушающие чары. — Кстати, а как так вообще получилось, что вы оба теперь вместе путешествуете вместе? Или вы теперь встречаетесь?

— Нет, — ответил Блейз.

— Не совсем, — поправила его Панси. — Но это долгая история, а я что-то проголодалась. Так что предлагаю сначала найти уютный ресторанчик и перекусить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Легенда о Лилофее — реально существующая баллада о королевской дочери, украденной себе в жены водяным. Баллада записана в Силезии в XV веке. В одном из вариантов водяной убивает ее за отказ вернуться в подводное царство к своим детям.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Одеколон «Фарина» — известный одеколон, изобретенный в восемнадцатом веке. Получил свое название по фамилии изобретателя одеколона — Джованни Марии Фарина. Фарина первым назвал изобретенные духи «Eau de Cologne» (одеколон), что в переводе с французского означает «кёльнская вода». Советский «тройной» одеколон — это немного измененный одеколон «Фарина».
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Алам (англ., «alum») — квасцы. При нанесении на кожу действуют как кровоостанавливающее, противовоспалительное, антибактериальное средство. Могут быть использованы как природный антиперспирант.
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Ah, so? (нем., «Ах, зо?») — Ах так?
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Цауберхафт — от «Цаубер» (нем., Zauber) — магия, и «Хафт» (нем., Haft) — арест, тюрьма.
> 
>  
> 
> 6\. Verstehen... Sie... Englisch? Sprechen Sie Englisch? (нем., «Ферштеен... Зи... Энглиш? Шпрехен Зи Энглиш?») — Вы... понимаете... по-английски? Вы говорите по-английски?
> 
>  
> 
> 7\. Ein Foto, bitte? (нем., «Айн Фото, битте?» — Фото, пожалуйста?
> 
>  
> 
> 8\. Троллкарларсборг — от шведского «Trollkarlar» — волшебники и «borg» — замок.
> 
>  
> 
> 9\. Bist du verrueckt?! (нем., «Бист ду феррюкт?!») — Ты спятил?
> 
>  
> 
> Warum hast du das gemacht?! (нем., «Варум хаст ду дас гемахт?») — Зачем ты это сделал?
> 
>  
> 
> 10\. Фахверковый дом, Фахверк (нем.,«Fachwerk») — каркасная конструкция, фахверковая конструкция) — тип строительной конструкции, при котором несущей основой служит пространственная секция из наклонных балок. Эти балки видны с наружной стороны дома и придают зданию характерный вид. Фахверк появился в XV веке в Германии и стал очень популярным в Европе, особенно в северной части.
> 
>  
> 
> 11\. Вот так выглядит белый опал: http://www.pichome.ru/image/34Y


	7. Луна в первом доме

В астрологии все ясно:

Если звезды не сошлись,

То тогда совсем напрасно

Ждешь спокойную ты жизнь.

Глянет звездочет в трубу —

Разглядит твою судьбу.

 

Ресторанчик «Bunte Voegelchen» (*1) отличался от всех, где Драко бывал до этого. Хозяин заведения, герр Зайденшванц, был страстным птичником. Поэтому клетки с разноцветными птицами заполонили подоконники ресторанчика, а заказы принимали и разносили специально обученные большие белые какаду. Одна из этих птиц живо подлетела к вошедшему Драко и его приятелям и гундосым голосом завопила приветствие:

— Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren, wilkommen zu uns! (*2) — и, сделав над ними круг, направилась к столику у окна, такими же громкими воплями приглашая последовать за ним.

Как только все уселись, стайка ласточек принесла несколько меню, с трудом удерживая их в маленьких клювиках, а какаду выжидающе устроился на специальной жердочке над столом. Несколько других попугаев метались по залу, обслуживая малочисленных посетителей. Время от времени раздавались их резкие крики, а из клеток неслось мелодичное щебетание других птиц.

— Я обожаю это местечко, — сообщила Мари. — Здесь просто отдыхаешь душой. А еще готовят тут превосходно. Герр Зайденшванц сумел успешно совместить две свои главные страсти — орнитологию и кулинарию. Кстати, его фамилия, Seidenschwanz, означает «свиристель».

— Ах вот как? — не особо восторженно отозвалась Панси. — Это все мило, но что, если с птицами случится... гм... конфуз? Все же здесь еда... Да и вообще, я бы не хотела, чтобы этот конфуз случился на мое платье, например.

Драко с Блейзом тоже уставились на Мари — и их волновал этот вопрос. Какаду обеспокоенно крутил головой, видимо, не понимая по-английски.

— Что вы, птицы герра Зайденшванца прекрасно обучены и вымуштрованы, с ними такое никогда не случается! — поспешила встать на защиту пернатого персонала Мари. — Сколько я тут ни бывала, ни разу не произошло какого-либо... хм... конфуза. И видели бы вы, сколько тут народу по вечерам! Это место очень, очень популярно.

— Ладно, поверим тебе на слово, — решил Драко. — Тогда мне... но постойте, здесь же только одна вегетарианская еда!

— Да, герр Зайденшванц против уничтожения его любимых птиц, а заодно — и против убийства животных, — объяснила Мари. — Но, поверь мне, то, что он предлагает, очень вкусно и сытно. И у него огромный выбор: вегетарианские котлеты, роллы, колбаски, гамбургеры, паштеты, пицца... А вот здесь десерты — суфле, пирожные, желе. Правда, все просто объедение.

— Да? — Блейз, Панси и Драко одинаково скептически разглядывали меню.

Драко смахнул с плеча чье-то ярко-оранжевое перышко:

— Ну раз ты так говоришь, — он послал Мари соблазняющую улыбку, — тогда нам, пожалуй, действительно стоит попробовать.

Панси фыркнула:

— Я траву есть не намерена! Мне нужно мясо... хорошо прожаренный стейк!

Попугай на своей жердочке издал крякающий звук:

— Steak?! Ah, nein! Niemals! Kein Steak! (*3) — вид у него при этом был стакой, словно он вот-вот упадет в обморок, перья распушились, глаза выпучились.

Блейз расхохотался:

— Панси, погляди, до чего ты довела беднягу. Ну что ты капризничаешь, сказали же тебе, что еда здесь вкусная и сытная.

Отвечая Блейзу, Панси покосилась на Мари:

— Как любой человек с мозгами, я не верю всему, что мне говорят.

Драко вздохнул и, сделав над собой усилие, улыбнулся ей так же, как и Мари:

— Брось, Пэнс. Давай хотя бы попробуем, вдруг понравится?

Вопреки всем сомнениям еда оказалась великолепной. Даже Панси, вначале ворчливо комментирующая вид каждого заказанного блюда и время от времени требующая свой стейк, под конец признала, что соево-грибной паштет вполне неплох, и даже заказала себе вторую порцию суфле на рисовом молоке. Драко же с Блейзом нашли блюда превосходными. После сытного обеда Драко немного разморило, поэтому он не очень-то внимательно слушал вполне занятную историю о причинах совместного путешествия Блейза с Панси — или Панси с Блейзом, это уж как посмотреть. Началось все с того, что во время отдыха в швейцарских Альпах, куда Блейз ездил «поправить расшатанные в Хогвартсе нервы», он познакомился с некой «невероятно привлекательной дамой» по имени Кара. Дама была вдвое старше Блейза, но этот факт ничуть не помешал разгоревшейся между ними страсти. Блейз даже собрался сделать прекрасной даме предложение руки и сердца, однако обо всем прознала его мать, которой невеста совершенно не понравилась.

— Мама обозвала Кару авантюристкой и охотницей за богатым мужем и заявила, что лишит меня наследства, если я все же решусь на этот брак, — вздыхая, рассказывал Блейз. — Самое неприятное, что Кара действительно интересовалась деньгами, хотя я и казался ей приятным приложением к ним. Но как же было унизительно признаться себе, что я полностью завишу от матери, ведь только она имеет право распоряжаться деньгами, пока мне не исполнится тридцать лет... Тридцать, Драко! До тех пор еще целая вечность, — печально покачал Блейз головой. — Тогда я понял, что мне срочно нужно обрести финансовую самостоятельность.

И, когда Блейз обдумывал возможности обрести эту самую самостоятельность, ему как нельзя кстати подвернулась Панси Паркинсон.

— Видишь ли, Драко, я устроилась на работу, — доедая суфле, сообщила Панси. — И как ты думаешь куда?

Драко пожал плечами, придвигая к себе чашку с горячим шоколадом. Панси дождалась, пока он сделает еще глоток, и заявила:

— Я устроилась на работу в «Борджин и Беркс»! — она вредно захихикала, когда Драко предсказуемо подавился.

Откашлявшись, он недоверчиво уставился на нее:

— Ты шутишь, Пэнс? К Борджину?! Я думал, его лавчонку прикрыли...

— Вовсе нет, — усмехнулась она. — Иногда мне кажется, что «Борджин и Беркс» будет существовать вечно. Им нужна была «деловая ведьма, разбирающаяся в темных артефактах и антиквариате». И, разумеется, не слишком пекущаяся о своей репутации, чтобы согласиться стоять за прилавком в их подозрительном магазинчике.

— Но постой, — недоуменно запротестовал Драко, — зачем тебе вообще было устраиваться на работу?!

Тут Панси враз посерьезнела и даже нахмурилась:

— А что мне было делать? Моего отца засунули в Азкабан, если ты помнишь. Увы, он не умеет так талантливо выкручиваться, как Малфои.

С Драко мигом слетела вся сонливость:

— На что ты намекаешь, Паркинсон?! — подался он вперед, зло сощурив глаза. — Мой отец тоже понес заслуженное наказание. Визенгамот рассмотрел его дело и вынес свой вердикт о степени его виновности. И если отца не посадили в Азкабан, то потому, что он был недостаточно виновен для этого! Или ты имела в виду меня? Это меня должны были... — его голос сорвался, и докончил Драко уже сипло: — …в Азкабан?!

Мари растерянно приоткрыла рот, а Блейз попытался было успокоить друзей:

— Эй, давайте вернемся к нашей истории о том, как мы с Панси...

— У моего отца даже палочку отобрали! — не успокаивался Драко, привстав и перегнувшись через стол к Панси. — А моя мать вообще спасла жизнь Поттера!

— А до того, как у него отобрали палочку? Что твой отец делал до того? — парировала Панси, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма. — Кстати, неужели же запасливый, расчетливый мистер Малфой не озаботился наличием как минимум еще одной, запасной, палочки?

— Панси, перестань! — одернул ее Блейз.

— Да, Панси, я бы на твоем месте думал, прежде чем бросаться такими обвинениями, — презрительно бросил Драко. — К тому же, насколько я помню, это я вам нужен, а не вы мне!

— Эй, перестаньте, — вмешалась Мари. — Я понимаю, что луна в первом доме, но вы только встретились, а уже ссоритесь.

Драко недоуменно посмотрел на нее, не понимая, при чем здесь луна, но потом пожал плечами и снова уселся на стул:

— Я не ссорюсь. Это у Панси необоснованные претензии к моему отцу. Можно подумать, он виноват, что...

Панси вдруг издала высокий звук, закрыла лицо руками и расплакалась. Драко растерянно замолк на полуслове. Другие посетители ресторанчика стали оборачиваться в их сторону. Несколько какаду всполошенно принялись повторять на все лады что-то по-немецки. Другие птицы тоже растревожились и заметались в клетках.

— Что, добился своего? — укоризненно сказал Блейз, скрестив руки на груди.

— Чего добился? — огрызнулся Драко. — Я тут при чем? — и неуверенно коснулся руки Панси:

— Пэнс... Ты чего?

Панси продолжала реветь, ее плечи тряслись от рыданий. Мари в замешательстве пододвинула к ней стакан воды, поднесенный заботливым какаду. Блейз скрестил руки на груди и отстраненным зрителем наблюдал за события. Драко понял, что утешать Панси придется ему.

— Ну Панси... — он придвинулся поближе. — Не плачь. Пэнс? Ты ведь не права. Мой отец не виноват, что твой отец виноват...

— Ты такой бесчувственный придурок, Малфой! — внезапно стукнула Панси по столу кулаком.

Драко вынужден был запротестовать:

— Я не придурок...

— Ты бесчувственный придурок! — настаивала Панси. Ее ярко-красный нос привлекал все внимание Драко, и поэтому ему трудно было смотреть ей в глаза.

— Когда тебя задержали авроры, когда тебя судили, я писала тебе каждый день письма! Каждый день, Малфой! Потому что мы с тобой — друзья! — Панси теперь потрясала кулаками совсем близко от лица Драко, и ему пришлось на всякий случай выставить перед собой ладони.

— Я очень ценю это, Пэнс, — пробормотал он. — Твои письма и впрямь меня... очень... радовали. Но я ведь не мог ответить, нам запрещали.

— Правда? — саркастически усмехнулась сквозь слезы Панси. — А потом кто тебе запрещал? После того, как тебя выпустили, я получила от тебя всего два письма. Первое было с бесспорно вежливой, но совсем отстраненной благодарностью за поддержку, а второе — с пространными объяснениями, почему нам не следует слишком часто общаться, ведь Малфои теперь законопослушные, не то что Паркинсоны! И с невнятными упоминаниями о том, что твоя мамочка подыскивает тебе чистокровную невесту из приличной семьи!

— Ничего не невнятными! — от возмущения у Драко даже перехватило дух: — Я очень... логично... все объяснил... в письме!

Панси тяжело вздохнула:

— Малфой, ты даже не соизволил встретиться со мной лично... Да-да, сейчас ты припомнишь мне те несколько раз, что мы мельком виделись в Косом переулке. Но в целом ты меня избегал. И тебе было плевать на то, как я живу, на что я живу и что вообще со мной происходит.

От ее взгляда Драко стало не по себе. Он даже набрал воздуха, чтобы возразить ей. Но он не находил подходящих слов, тем более рядом сидели Мари и Блейз. Поэтому Драко только покачал головой:

— Мне не было плевать... — его голос прозвучал неискренне, ведь на самом деле первое время его и впрямь не интересовало, что сталось с Панси. Первое время Драко не интересовало ничего, кроме собственной и родительской безопасности.

— Ты совсем бесчувственный, — опять вздохнула Панси, вытирая слезы платочком.

Мари с фальшивым оживлением предложила:

— А давайте я пойду прогуляюсь, чтобы вам не мешать, а вы тут пока разберетесь между собой?

Драко благодарно кивнул ей. Ему хотелось бы вообще остаться с Панси наедине, чтобы объяснить ей, что с ним происходило в первые месяцы после освобождения. Рассказать, что сначала он не мог ни о чем думать, а просто боялся всего вокруг, боялся панически и безрассудно. Описать, как он ежесекундно ждал, что за ним снова придут авроры и все-таки отправят его в Азкабан. А потом был период, когда он раз за разом прокручивал в голове те слова, которые ему говорили при задержании до суда — о том, что родители от него отказались, что дали против него показания, чтобы спасти собственные жизни, что его приговорят к «поцелую дементора», что весь мир против него. Описать, как он не мог есть и спать, как кошмары окружали его даже днем, как он думал, что сходит с ума. Панси бы поняла — Панси всегда его понимала. Но рядом сидел Блейз, и Драко молчал. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что смог бы пересилить себя и довериться Панси, даже оставшись с ней один на один. Драко предпочитал казаться «бесчувственным придурком», как сказала Панси, чем вызывать жалость.

— Ладно, — махнула рукой Панси, все же успокоившись. — Тебя не переделаешь, — и, не давая Драко времени снова возразить, быстро продолжила: — В общем, у Борджина и Беркса я проработала недолго. Было нудно и скучно... Платили мне мало, да и мать постоянно ныла, что я «унижаю себя этой работой». А потом какой-то подозрительный тип притащил на продажу опалового скорпиона. Он понятия не имел о его истинной ценности — думал, что это простой опал со странным налетом темной магии. Борджин купил камень практически за бесценок — если сравнивать с реальной стоимостью опалового скорпиона. И тогда я поняла, что это мой шанс. В общем, я его стащила, — понизив голос, призналась она.

— Что?! — решил, что не расслышал, Драко. — Ты его...

— Стащила, — серьезно кивнула Панси. — И сбежала с ним в Италию. Я бы и дальше сбежала, но денег не хватило. То есть у меня был опаловый скорпион, стоящий целое состояние, но я прекрасно понимала, что продать его будет непросто. Ты ведь знаешь, использование, покупка и продажа опаловых скорпионов запрещены законом. Мало того, что они невероятно ядовиты, так еще используются в самых опасных зельях и ритуалах.

— Я знаю, — немного раздраженно сказал Драко. Ему почему-то казалось, что Панси и Блейз постоянно намекают, будто им известно обо всем куда больше, чем ему. «Подумаешь, уже сдали выпускные экзамены! Я тоже скоро их сдам», — пообещал он себе.

— Я не знала, что мне делать. В Великобританию возвратиться было бы самоубийством — Борджин сразу бы разыскал меня там. Но деньги убывали с каждым днем, а покупателя на скорпиона я все не находила, — между тем расписывала Панси. — И тут, на мое счастье, я столкнулась с безутешным Блейзом, отправившимся во Флоренцию оплакивать свое расставание с меркантильной Карой.

Блейз хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Мне пришлось довериться ему — к тому времени я совсем отчаялась придумать, как мне сбыть с рук эту каменную пакость, — к Панси, казалось, уже вернулось хорошее настроение.

По крайней мере, она вновь улыбалась, но Драко уже не доверял ее внешней беззаботности. Он подвел итог:

— И это Блейз, стало быть, решил впутать в это дело моего отца, а отец, разумеется, тут же впутался. Понятно.

Панси пожала плечами:

— Твоему отцу это тоже выгодно.

Драко решил промолчать, так как на языке вертелись только резкие слова, а ему не хотелось, чтобы Панси снова разревелась.

— Ну как, вы уже разобрались между собой? — Мари появилась так неожиданно, что Драко чуть не опрокинулся на стуле. — А то я хотела предложить отправиться на озеро. Зигфрид и Эрхард спустили на воду две лодки, можем прокатиться. Вы умеете управлять парусником?

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы как можно небрежнее ответить: «Да, конечно», но вовремя сообразил, что в таком случае ему действительно могут предложить управление парусной лодкой. Поэтому он сходу поправился:

— Д-д... То есть мне пару раз доводилось, но это было очень давно, и, честно говоря, мне пришлось бы учиться заново.

Панси покачала головой:

— Мне не доводилось иметь дело с парусниками.

— Зато я довольно хорошо с ними справляюсь, — самоуверенно вскинул голову Блейз.

Драко с досадой покосился на него.

— Вот и здорово, — кивнула Мари. — Тогда, думаю, мы разделимся так: ты и Панси отправитесь со мной, а Драко — с Зигом и Эрхардом.

— Почему это я с Зигом и Эрхардом? — расстроился Драко. Мысль о совместной прогулке по озеру с Мари казалась ему очень романтичной.

— Потому что кое-кто ведет себя нахально, — подмигнула ему Мари. — И предлагаю сначала переодеться во что-то более удобное. Кстати, камин в гостинице связан с нашими из замка, так что снова летать в карете не придется.

Они распрощались с попугаями и вышедшим лично проводить гостей своего ресторанчика герром Зайденшванцем — тощим человечком с вытянутым «птичьим» лицом. Драко с Мари отправились в Шлосса Готторф, договорившись через полчаса встретиться у камина в холле с Блейзом и Панси. Пока Драко выбирал одежду для водной прогулки, он размышлял, стоит ли все-таки настоять на том, чтобы оказаться с Мари на одном паруснике. «Чувства — чувствами, но не стоит забывать о собственном достоинстве, — наконец решил он. — В конце концов, почему это я должен за ней бегать?»

— Обувь чистая, герр Малфой, — почтительно подал Хайнц Фриц до блеска начищенные туфли из белой кожи.

Драко придирчиво осмотрел их и одобрительно улыбнулся:

— Молодец. Ты их пропитал водоотталкивающим средством?

— Я делал это, герр Малфой, — сложил большие уши эльф.

Драко внезапно представил себе плывущего по озеру домовика, использующего уши как паруса, и расхохотался. Хайнц Фриц с интересом вытянул голову:

— Быть веселый, герр Малфой?

Драко снисходительно кивнул и, не обращая больше внимания на эльфа, распечатал письмо отца, переданное ему Блейзом.

«Ну-ка, поглядим, зачем дорогому папочке понадобилась эта афера со скорпионом», — прищурился Драко, поднося письмо поближе к глазам. Вообще-то, зрение у Драко было не слишком хорошим, но одна мысль об очках вызывала у него нервную дрожь. Очки слишком плотно ассоциировались с ненавистным Поттером.

«Дорогой сын, — прочел Драко стандартное отцовское приветствие, — сим посланием заверяю свое желание получить твою помощь для небезызвестных тебе мистера Блейзу Забини и мисс Панси Паркинсон в одном важном деле, связанном с необычным камнем. Подробности будут изложены тебе лично названными субьектами. Я настоятельно рекомендую обратиться к господину Коппелиусу (*4), проживающему у Святого Иоганна, дом 12, в городе Любеке — это недалеко от Готторфа. Мистером Забини и мисс Паркинсон была озвучена наша доля в пятнадцать процентов от назначенной цены, которую мы с ними заранее обговорили. В счет этой доли ты возьмешь у Коппелиуса необычные очки, которые он сам создает. Скажи ему, что тебе нужна модель «Alia visio» (*5). Заранее благодарю за помощь и искренне желаю тебе удачи в данном деле. Любящий тебя отец».

Драко задумчиво отложил письмо в сторону. Его не покидало ощущение, что порученное ему дело куда опаснее, чем кажется. Он на всякий случай проверил письмо особыми проявляющими чарами, и интуиция его не подвела: внизу показалась приписка мелкими буквами: «Драко, будь предельно осторожен с Коппелиусом — он помешан на глазах и коллекционирует их. Держи палочку наготове. Обнимаю крепко и скучаю. Папа».

— Коллекционирует глаза?! Час от часу не легче! — изумленно воскликнул Драко, снова обретя дар речи, который он потерял было на какое-то время.

— Глаза — это герр Коппелиус? — скрипуче поинтересовался Хайнц Фриц, о присутствии которого Драко уже успел забыть.

— Ты его знаешь? — живо обернулся к домовику Драко, подавшись вперед.

Фриц неодобрительно повел ушами:

— Плохой человек. Злой человек. Плохую магию делает. Глаза забирает. К нам мало ходит, но много Клара ходит.

— Какая еще Клара? — насторожился Драко.

— Клара Коппелиус — внучка. Ходит к нам, — разъяснил Хайнц Фриц.

Драко азартно выпрямился:

— Стой, это не та ли Клара, о которой мне твердила Мари, та, что должна быть пятой... — он осекся, чуть было не проболтавшись об их ритуале для вызова вольпертингера. — Я имел в виду, Клара — это подруга Мари?

— Немного, — туманно сказал домовик. — Немного ходит тут, — и недовольно замолчал, видимо, не желая развивать тему о неприятной ему Кларе.

Драко взглянул на часы — он и так слишком задерживался:

— Ладно, расскажешь мне о Коппелиусе вечером. Кстати, а может у вас есть какие-то книги о родословных и биографиях? У нас ведь есть в Британии... Хотя у вас все на немецком, но ты же сможешь мне перевести то, что я не пойму?

— Я могу, — поклонился Фриц. — Я собирать книги, вечером сюда приносить буду.

— Прекрасно! Все складывается очень даже удачно, — потер руки Драко. Почему-то ему начало казаться, что сбыть опалового скорпиона будет вовсе не настолько трудно, как представлялось вначале.

Погода стояла солнечная и теплая, вода в озере была чистая, с небольшими волнами, а Панси и Мари надели прелестные легкие платьица, поэтому Драко сразу же настроился на приятное времяпрепровождение. Домовые эльфы спустили на воду две довольно большие парусные лодки. На корме одной из них была выведено «Аванти», а на другой — «Белла».

— Эта будет наша, — Эрхард, стягивая волосы цветастой повязкой, кивнул на «Беллу». — Она быстрее.

Драко поморщился, разглядывая название так пристально, словно ожидал, что оно изменится. Ему показалось, что Панси с Блейзом насмешливо переглянулись.

— Что? — резко спросил он у них.

— Да ничего, — удивилась Панси. В соломенной шляпке лицо у нее выглядело совсем круглым, как злорадно отметил про себя Драко.

— Слушай, Малфой... — она немного смущенно подошла поближе: — Ты извини, что я так сегодня прошлась насчет твоего отца. Я ведь понимаю, что каждый выкручивается, как может.

Драко моментально подобрался и хотел было заметить, что не принимает извинений, сделанных с этим уточнением о том, что «каждый выкручивается как может», но в этот миг к нему подбежали близняшки Одетт и Одиль и наперебой принялись упрашивать взять и их покататься на лодке.

— Nein, sowas ist fuer Kinder verboten (*6), — строго отказал им Зигфрид.

— Ah, bitte-bitte-bitte! (*7) — близняшки ухватили Драко за руки и тянули в разные стороны.

— Hoert ihr auf! Jetzt! (*8) — вмешалась Мари, восстанавливая порядок.

Драко тут же скрестил на груди освободившиеся руки, чтобы Одетт и Одиль не дотянулись. Долго сидеть спокойно близняшки не умели — уже через несколько минут они принялись шумно носиться друг за дружкой вокруг дерева.

— Ты раньше ходил на паруснике? — спросил Драко на этот раз уже Эрхард.

Драко замялся. До сих пор на водном транспорте ему приходилось довольствоваться лишь местом пассажира, что обычно его ничуть не смущало. Однако теперь все было иначе. Покосившись в сторону Мари, Панси и Блейза, Драко тихо признался:

— Да, но обычно им управлял кто-то другой... — он готов был провалиться со стыда под землю, однако Эрхард лишь буднично кивнул:

— Понятно. Хорошо, давай тогда перебирайся в лодку.

Драко пришлось стиснуть зубы и подняться по деревянной доске с перекладинами, которая опасно поскрипывала. Под доской, под небольшим уклоном расположенной между пирсом и бортом лодки, плескалась вода. Вымокнуть Драко не хотелось, поэтому двигался он медленно, невзирая на смешки близняшек и Зигфрида. Однако все обошлось, и спустя пару минут Драко уже изящно сидел на корме, крепко вцепившись в какую-то выступающую железную штуку, чтобы случайно не соскользнуть. Зигфрид устанавливал парус с помощью Эрхарда и домового эльфа, не Хайнца Фрица, а другого, куда моложе. На соседней лодке Блейз с двумя домовиками помогал Мари сделать то же самое. Наконец все было готово, и они отвязали канаты, удерживающие лодки около пирса.

«Белла» и впрямь оказалась быстрее «Аванти» — вскоре Драко удовлетворенно увидел, что вторая лодка осталась на несколько десятков метров позади. Он не сдержал торжествующей улыбки, хотя его заслуги в скорости парусника не было.

— Ну как тебе? — Эрхард сел рядом с ним, не держась и легкомысленно свесив ноги к воде.

— Превосходно! — даже растрепанные волосы не омрачали настроения Драко.

— Я люблю лодки! — сообщил Эрхард и так опасно склонился вперед, что Драко, не выдержав, невольно ухватил его за плечо. Он не понимал, как сквиб может быть таким неосторожным, не обладая магией, которая могла бы защитить его в случае падения за борт.

— Не бойся, я держусь, — не оценил стараний Драко Эрхард. — Эй, правда держусь!

— Ничего ты не держишься. А левитировать ты, насколько я знаю, не умеешь, — возразил Драко.

— Не нужно мне ваше левитирование, понял?! — внезапно взорвался Эрхард, отталкивая его и впрямь чуть не соскальзывая. — Я сказал, что держусь!

Его худенькое лицо исказила гримаса гнева. Сжав кулаки, он придвинулся к Драко, сузив глаза и слегка оскалив зубы. Это несдержанное поведение было так не похоже на обычно рассудительного кузена, что Драко на мгновение опешил. Однако Эрхард тут же взял себя руки и, покосившись в сторону ничего не расслышавшего из-за ветра и, кажется, не заметившего старшего брата, хмуро пробормотал:

— Прости. Я не хотел. Это луна в первом доме... Но еще это обидно. Вы все говорите, как будто я глупый или... Как оно по-английски? Ich meine, linkisch... stolperig... (*9) Неважно, — он шмыгнул носом.

Драко совсем растерялся и молчал. Кроме странного поведения Эрхарда, он никак не мог взять в толк, при чем тут луна, о которой упоминала и Мари. «Вот он успокоится — тогда спрошу», — подумал Драко.

— Всегда все говорят, что надо осторожно. Ты, мама, папа, Зигфрид, Мари! И Одетт с Одиль тоже будут потом! — с досадой стукнул кулаком по доскам палубы Эрхард.

Он выпятил тонкую нижнюю губу и страдальчески сдвинул брови. Задорная повязка в его волосах сбилась на бок, так что на макушке теперь торчал светлый хохолок волос, и Драко стало немного смешно. В то же время обиженно нахохлившийся Эрхард, втянувший голову в щуплые плечи, вызывал странное желание защитить и утешить, поэтому Драко подсел к нему поближе:

— Слушай, мы вовсе не думаем, что ты глупый. Даже наоборот, я впечатлен тем, как ты расписал всю эту «Теорию Паутины», собрал информацию, — осторожно подбирал слова Драко. — Но у тебя же нет магии, и нам кажется...

— Можно подумать, без вашей магии нельзя жить! — перебил его Эрхард, на этот раз вытягивая шею, как голодный птенец. — Магглы вполне без нее обходятся и счастливы! У меня в школе очень многие живут в семьях магглов, и это вовсе не так уж и плохо.

Драко мысленно скептически хмыкнул. С маггловскими семьями у него не ассоциировалось ничего приятного. Тем не менее, он поспешил согласиться:

— Эм-м-м... Тебе, конечно, виднее. Слушай, а расскажи мне об этой твоей школе, ведь я постоянно о ней слышу, но так толком ничего и не понял. Она интеграционная, да? Значит, там учатся маги и сквибы?

Эрхард исподлобья посмотрел на него:

— Тебе и вправду интересно, или ты просто хочешь меня отвлечь? Потому что я уже все, больше не буду ныть.

Драко усмехнулся краем губ и поспешил заверить, что ему и впрямь интересно.

— Там нет учеников-магов. Они должны быть, но их нет, — пояснил Эрхард. — Эти школы придумал дед Мари, знаешь?

Драко вскинул брови:

— Серьезно?

Эрхард важно кивнул:

— Ее мать была сквибом, и поэтому он придумал интеграционные школы. Он не хотел, чтобы его дочь жила с Muggeln... с магглами.

— Ах вот как? — неприятно пораженный Драко невольно оглянулся в сторону парусника «Аванти». — Значит, мать Мари — сквиб?!

— Была сквиб, — поправил его Эрхард. — Да. И ее отец хотел, чтобы другие дети-маги учились с ней. Но их родители не хотели... Мои тоже не хотят, — его голос снова стал обиженным. — Это глупо, я учусь в интеграционной школе, а они не хотят, чтобы Одетт и Одиль тоже там учились!

Драко, все еще размышляя о матери-сквибе Мари, рассеянно согласился.

— Но у нас учителя-маги. Они нам показывают разные... Как это? Zauberei...

— Колдовство, — подсказал Драко.

— Да, колдовство. Мы учимся, что с ним делать и как себя вести, когда другие колдуют. — Эрхард слегка улыбнулся: — Самое смешное, когда они трансфигурируют что-то. Или поднимают в воздух. Это так смешно!

— Да? — Драко приподнял одну бровь: — И почему же это смешно?

Эрхард смутился:

— Ну... Мне так кажется. Тебе, наверное, нет.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Тебе там нравится?

Эрхард кивнул, но, как показалось Драко, не очень уверенно. Драко задумался: а что, если бы у его родителей родился ребенок-сквиб? Нет, не он сам, Драко — такая мысль показалась ему полной чепухой, — но другой ребенок? Что бы они тогда делали? То есть по всем правилам следовало тут же отдать его магглам, скрывая ото всех сам позорный факт существования, но если фон Шлехтглауберы не смогли так поступить, то, возможно...

«Нет, мои родители слишком чтут наши великие традиции, — устыдился своих сомнений Драко. — Мама невероятно бы расстроилась, но она бы исполнила свой долг».

Внезапно чуть в стороне от лодки из воды выскочило какое-то крупное белесое тело и, сверкнув на солнце хвостом, тут же плюхнулось обратно. Но рядом уже показалось множество других похожих существ.

— Это лимнады, озерные русалки, — пояснил Эрхард.

— Я знаю. У нас в озере у Хогвартса тоже были, — Драко на всякий случай нащупал в кармане палочку. — Только наши редко выплывали на поверхность.

— Эти не очень вредные, только немножко, — успокоил его Эрхард. — Мне они нравятся.

Драко недоверчиво покосился на него, не очень понимая, как могут нравиться острозубые хвостатые существа с зеленоватой кожей.

— Эрхард, отодвинься от борта, — громко, чтобы перекричать ветер, приказал стоящий у руля Зигфрид.

Эрхард послушался.

— Знаешь, когда мы проведем ритуал и у меня будет магия, я с ними подружусь, — заговорщицки подмигнул он Драко.

— Эм-м-м... Интересная идея, — только и нашел что ответить тот. И, пользуясь моментом, поинтересовался: — Слушай, а что это за «луна в первом доме», о которой говорили и ты, и Мари?

— А, это астрологическое расположение, — махнул рукой Эрхард. — Сейчас луна в первом доме и все очень нервные. У нас тут место такое, астрологическое расположение очень важно. Все чувствуют, но некоторые сильнее.

Астрология никогда не была любимым предметом Драко, поэтому ему только и оставалось, что принять на веру слова Эрхарда. А тот немного расстроенно произнес:

— Жалко, дед Клары тоже чувствует сильно. Он и так сумасшедший немного, а так становится очень сумасшедшим. Поэтому завтра вы отправитесь с Мари сами за Кларой, я не могу — когда ее дед очень сумасшедший, он не любит сквибов. Совсем.

— Постой, мы отправимся за Кларой Коппелиус? — уточнил вмиг подобравшийся Драко.

— Да, она не может сама аппарировать к нам. И по камину не может. Никто из Коппелиусов не может, — ответил Эрхард, разглядывая кувыркающихся в волнах лимнад.

— Почему? — настороженно спросил Драко.

— Запрещено, — туманно сказал Эрхард. — У Коппелиусов много странного. Дед Клары коллекционирует глаза, а еще у них есть маленькие люди из песка... Ты сам все увидишь, — пообещал он.

Драко вслух не ответил ничего, но мысленно состроил гримасу превосходства: «Как бы не так, не буду я ждать, пока «сам все увижу»! Сегодня же вечером расспрошу Хайнца Фрица обо всех подробностях. Я должен быть подготовлен к встрече с Коппелиусом... И надо как-то добиться, чтобы Блейз и Панси тоже «отправились за Кларой» вместе с нами. В конце концов, нам надо поскорее решить это дело со скорпионом и избавиться от него».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Bunte Voegelchen» (нем., «Бунте Фёгельхен») — цветастые птички. 
> 
> 2\. Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren, wilkommen zu uns! (нем., «Гутен таг, майнэ Дамен унд Херрен, вилькоммен цу унс!») — Добрый день, мои дамы и господа, добро пожаловать к нам! 
> 
> 3\. Steak?! Ah, nein! Niemals! Kein Steak! (нем., «Стейк?? Ах, найн! Нимальс! Кайн Стейк!») — Стейк?! Ах, нет! Никогда! Никакого стейка! 
> 
> 4\. Коппелиус — персонаж из сказочной новеллы «Песочный человек» немецкого писателя Эрнста Теодора Амадея Гофмана. 
> 
> 5\. «Alia visio» (лат.) — иное зрение. 
> 
> 6\. Nein, sowas ist fuer Kinder verboten (нем., «Найн, зовас ист фюр Киндер ферботен») — Нет, это запрещено детям. 
> 
> 7\. Ah, bitte-bitte-bitte! (нем., «Ах, битте-битте-битте) — Ах, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! 
> 
> 8\. Hoert ihr auf! Jetzt! (нем., «Хёрт иэ ауф! Йетц!) — Прекратите! Сейчас (же)! 
> 
> 9\. Ich meine, linkisch... stolperig... (нем., «Их майнэ, линкишь... штольперихь...) — Я имею в виду, неловкий... неуклюжий...


	8. Ганги Любека

На реке широкой Траве,

Стар, красив и знаменит,

Любек-город, многославен,

Тайны магии хранит.

В ганги только заглянёшь —

Сразу в сказку попадешь.

 

— Одной из достопримечательностей города Любека являются «ганги». Это такие внутренние дворы с узкими проходами к ним, — объясняла Мари назидательным тоном, напомнившим Драко о Гермионе Грейнджер. — К шестнадцатому веку, когда Любек процветал, зажиточным горожанам нужна была прислуга и рабочие руки, так что в город устремлялось все больше людей, а места не хватало. К тому же селиться за крепостными стенами было запрещено. Поэтому позади домов, где у хозяев до этого были внутренние дворы, огороды и хлева, строили ряды домиков: сначала они были деревянными, а потом фахверковыми и каменными. Многие из них сохранились до сих пор. А каждый ганг, то есть проход извне во внутренний двор, пронумерован, и ему присвоено собственное имя.

В отличие от Грейнджер, слушать Мари было приятно. «Ну еще бы, — усмехнулся про себя Драко, — одно удовольствие глядеть, как она мило шевелит розовыми губками, а эти синие глазки... Как ласково она смотрит на меня! Все же я определенно ей нравлюсь».

То ли луна перешла из первого дома в какой-то другой, то ли вмешались иные силы, но настроение у Драко было превосходным. Прошлым вечером, после лодочной прогулки и вкусного ужина, к нему в комнату заявился Эрхард, желавший непременно продолжить обучение Драко «Теории Паутины» и всему, что с ней связано. Драко с недовольством отложил открытый было учебник по Зельеварению — он собирался повторить кое-какие темы в качестве подготовки к выпускным экзаменам Хогвартса. Впрочем, вопреки ожиданиям, описание ритуала оказалось вовсе не таким нудным, как предыдущие теоретические разъяснения о магической паутине. Эрхард просто начертил схему расположения всех пяти магов и указал, какие заклинания каждому из них придется творить и как взаимодействовать друг с другом. Выглядело это вполне понятно, да и для пущей наглядности они вскоре должны были собраться все вместе, чтобы отрепетировать обряд вызова вольпертингера. Когда же Эрхард наконец отправился спать, Хайнц Фриц притащил Драко две толстые потрепанные книги, в которых были обозначены разные варианты генеалогического древа Коппелиусов и прелюбопытнейшие заметки об особенностях данного семейства. Книги были на немецком, но с помощью домовика Драко удалось понять многое, и на следующий день он отправился в Любек в информационном всеоружии. А упросить Мари, чтобы их сопровождали и Панси с Блейзом, которые якобы загорелись желанием полюбоваться на красивый город, на удивление не составило труда: Мари согласилась мгновенно и охотно.

Магическая улица Любека Вундерганг, или, в переводе с немецкого, Удивительный Проход, начиналась на Глокгиссерштрассе (*1). Как объяснила Мари, толкая закрывающую узкий вход в ганг решетку, жителям магического Любека пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы скрыть этот проход от вездесущих маггловских туристов, шныряющих по различным закоулкам в поисках не обследованных ранее живописных гангов, где можно было вдоволь нащелкать картинок аналогами колдоаппаратов. Чтобы протиснуться через низкий кирпичный тоннель, Драко пришлось втянуть голову и согнуться чуть ли не вдвое. Сзади слышалось недовольное сопение Панси и Блейза.

Но всего через несколько секунд перед Драко открылось такое зрелище, что он мигом позабыл обо всех своих неудобствах. Если Косой переулок в Лондоне был давно привычен и знаком, то Вундерганг поразил Драко новизной. Ярко раскрашенные дома с балками-перекладинами в стенах чередовались со зданиями, сложенными из красного и темного, почти черного, кирпича. Перед каждым входом вились длинные цветущие розы, а подоконники были уставлены всевозможными порцелановыми и металлическими фигурками, которые кривлялись и подмигивали проходящим мимо людям. На резных скамеечках под окнами сидели владельцы домов, читая газеты и попивая чай или пиво с таким видом, словно бы они находились у себя в гостиной. Совсем рядом с Драко находилась витрина магазина вещей домашнего обихода, необыкновенно нежной расцветки. Видимо, подушечки на скамейках были куплены там же, и соответствие тонов создавало впечатление тщательно продуманных декораций к театральной сценке. В воздухе витал аромат лакрицы, и, хотя Драко был не большим ее любителем, он нашел, что этот запах как нельзя лучше подходит к антуражу Вундерганга. Источник аромата, лакричная лавка, был весь увит лакрицей: яркие нити сплетались в цветы, свивались шнурками, завязывались бантиками, наматывались на палочки, чтобы тут же быть проданными шумным, галдящим детишкам. Продавец, полный мужчина турецкой наружности, довольно подсчитывал на ладони мелочь и ссыпал ее в большую копилку — толстую кошку с щелью между ушами. Кошка отзывалась на каждую монетку довольным урчанием.

— Это герр Кучуккараджа, — назвала имя продавца Мари. Драко хотел было уже уточнить, много ли турецких магов проживает в Вундерганге, как сзади его толкнула Панси:

— Малфой, ты издеваешься?! Мы с Блейзом уже целую вечность скрючившись стоим в этом тоннеле, а ты и не думаешь сдвинуться с места!

— Извини, — слегка смутился Драко. Ночью он немного пораздумывал над упреками Панси из-за его нежелания видеться с ней в последнее время и пришел к выводу, что поступал не очень-то вежливо. То есть Драко по-прежнему был уверен в том, что не мог бы вести себя иначе в сложившейся ситуации, но все-таки это выглядело невежливым. Поэтому он дал себе слово, что попробует поговорить с Панси наедине и объяснить ей положение, в котором оказался сразу после суда над ним самим и над отцом.

— Извини! — фыркнул Блейз, выбираясь на свет и отряхиваясь. — Малфой, ты никогда не думаешь о других!

Но и Блейз, и Панси враз позабыли о своем недовольстве, едва начав разглядывать Вундерганг. Драко же последовал вслед за Мари вдоль по улочке, уворачиваясь от трясущихся по мостовой велосипедистов и разглядывая прилавки и витрины. Внезапно у него вырвалось громкое: «Ах!» — так как он увидел знаменитые немецкие метлы «Фольксбезен» (*2). Небрежно расставленные у зеленой деревянной двери магазина, они словно бы подрагивали, готовые взлететь и исчезнуть в небе. Дрожащей от волнения рукой Драко погладил гладко отполированную ручку одной из них:

— Смотрите, это же модель «Блитц», то есть «Молния»! Немецкая модификация, повышенная скорость и хорошая маневренность... А это «Гешвиндихкайт», что значит «Скорость»! Я думал, их уже и в продаже-то нет, все скупили коллекционеры! У нее есть одна особенность — вот эти три несущих прута, которые выращены с использованием особых технологий... — тут Драко пустился в пространные рассуждения о характеристиках метлы, не обращая внимания на то, что Блейз откровенно скучал, а Панси разглядывала какие-то сделанные вручную украшения в окне соседней лавки. Мари, однако, слушала внимательно, поэтому Драко не останавливался, пока не замолвил хоть слова о каждой из выставленных метел. Затем он все же приобрел ту самую «Гешвиндихкайт» и еще три другие метлы, договорившись с счастливым продавцом, чтобы их отправили прямиком в Малфой-мэнор.

— Не беспокойтесь, — уверил его продавец. — Наша скорая совиная почта доставит все в целости и сохранности, не успеете и глазом моргнуть. Благодарю за покупку, вы сделали прекрасный выбор!

А дальше Панси и Блейза соблазнил марципан знаменитой марки «Магнидереггер» (*3), щедро представленный на всеобщее обозрение. Панси накупила марципановых фигурок, изображавших животных, людей, словно настоящие фрукты и овощи, даже маленькие домики и кораблики; Блейз набрал коробок с ассорти из апельсинового, шоколадного, сливочного, кокосового и ягодного марципана, а Драко взял несколько бутылочек марципанового ликера в подарок отцу. Отгоняя настырных марципановых бабочек, порхавших над его головой и норовивших забраться в магазинную корзину, чтобы быть оплаченными на кассе, Драко восторженно заявил Мари:

— Мне здесь нравится. Наверное, было бы неплохо пожить пару месяцев в таком чудесном месте. Вот сдам экзамены и приеду на все следующее лето...

Мари улыбнулась ему в ответ, и Драко сразу же понял, что она уже совсем не сердится на него, а ее чувства к нему только укрепились. «Надо продолжать в том же духе, и тогда, вполне возможно, через пару дней она сама меня поцелует», — наметил себе Драко.

Тетушка Адель просила Мари купить ей шерсти для вязания, поэтому они всей компанией завернули в «Wolle und Hobby» — «Шерсть и Хобби», где, кроме шерсти, было еще много чего необычного и занимательного.

— Какая прелесть! — пискнула Панси, едва увидев множество всевозможных бусин, расфасованных в маленькие коробочки. — Погляди, Драко, это же целое богатство!

Но Драко не отвечал, поглощенный невероятными пуговицами, инкрустированными серебряными и перламутровыми вставками. Рядом с пуговицами сидели лопоухие домовые эльфы, которые шустро сбивали перламутр с больших раковин, на месте добавляли другие составные части пуговиц, особым образом щелкали пальцами и тут же бросали готовые изделия в кучу других. Двое молодых мужчин, ненамного старше самого Драко, споро вытачивали костяные заколки, а женщина в возрасте расписывала красками деревянную шкатулку. Чуть поодаль юная девушка сжимала особыми щипцами кусочки щетины и ворсинки шерсти, прибавляла к ней палочки и получала восхитительные кисточки. Драко невольно залюбовался девчонкой — тонкой, длиннолицей, с бледной, в мелких веснушках, кожей.

«Ах, если бы я уже не был влюблен в Мари!» — с некоторой досадой подумал он. Разумеется, девчонка не устояла бы перед его врожденным обаянием — она и так уже с интересом косилась в его сторону. Очень похожий на нее мальчишка, по-видимому, брат, сосредоточенно натягивал на подрамники холсты. Кроме уже готовых вещей, продавались и составные части и материалы, так что любой, при желании, мог бы заняться рукоделием, воплощая свои самые необычные фантазии.

— Ах, Мари, как хорошо, что ты заглянула! И не одна... Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовала их статная женщина, державшая в руках по мотку белоснежной шерсти. — Мы как раз получили альпаку и мериноса... Или тебе на этот раз нужен кашемир?

Пока Мари выбирала из предложенного, Драко присмотрел несколько чудесных цветочных вазонов ручной работы для своей матери, увлекавшейся разведением растений. Кроме того, он не удержался и перед пуговицами, с размахом наполнив целый пакет. Блейз и Панси тоже чем-то прельстились, и Драко благородно и щедро оплатил покупки Панси, небрежно бросив: «После сочтемся».

— Спасибо, Драко, это очень мило с твоей стороны, — повеселела она и тут же проныла: — Ох, пойдемте скорее отсюда, не то я тут всего наберу!

Драко был вполне с ней согласен. Еще немного полюбовавшись на слоников из папье-маше, которые раз в пару минут распадались на кусочки бумаги, чтобы самостоятельно собраться вновь, и на богатую палитру пастельных карандашей, они поспешили к выходу.

— Здесь много турков, — высказал то, что ранее удивило Драко, Блейз.

— Да, у нас много турецких иммигрантов, да и среди магглов их много, так что полно магглорожденных, — объяснила Мари, поудобнее перехватывая пакеты с мотками шерсти.

Они прошли мимо антикварной лавки со старой красивой мебелью и мимо обувной мастерской, предлагавшей на выбор всевозможные модели туфлей, ботинок и сапог.

— Ну, насмотрелись? Тогда давайте снова выйдем в маггловский город, — предложила Мари и, отвечая на удивленные взгляды, прибавила: — Клара Коппелиус и ее дед живут среди магглов. То есть, конечно, их дом скрыт от чужих глаз, но находится он в маггловской части Любека.

Драко в который раз поразился неразборчивости магов, предпочитающих жизнь среди лишенных магии существ, но решил не высказывать на сей раз вслух свои взгляды, ведь мало ли кто мог услышать. Они снова вышли на Глокгиссерштрассе и завернули за угол. К счастью, улицы были почти безлюдными, поэтому добрались они до нужного места, почти не встретив магглов.

— Мы только что прошли бывший женский монастырь Святого Иоганна, Sankt Johannis. А это высокое здание — старинная маггловская школа, гимназия Johanneum.

При этих словах Мари Драко, Блейз и Панси привычно скривились. Из окон школы доносилось детское пение. «Маггловское детское пение», — поправил себя Драко.

— Ух ты, смотри, какие штучки! — Блейз приблизился к окну двухэтажного узкого дома с синей крышей. Там были выставлены маленькие фигурки с оружием — стрелами, мечами и какими-то другими непонятными предметами. У некоторых из них за спиной были крылья, у других на головах красовались рога.

— Гляди, дракон! — оживился и Драко при виде миниатюрной копии дракона. — А эта женщина — с хвостом!

— А это явно маг, у него даже палочка есть, — Панси постучала пальцем по стеклу. — А тут всадник на коне!

Мари откашлялась:

— У вас что, в Великобритании таких не продают? — насмешливо поинтересовалась она.

Драко смутился. Определенно, предстоящая встреча с Коппелиусом выбила его из привычной колеи — ничем иначе нельзя было объяснить его восторг при виде маггловских игрушек.

— Я... не думал, что магглы умеют... такое... — промямлил он, готовый провалиться со стыда под землю. Впрочем, судя по виду Панси и Блейза, им тоже было стыдно за свое поведение.

Мари расхохоталась, а в ее глазах плясали чертики:

— Вы сейчас так забавно все надулись! Но нам сюда, — она поднялась по ступенькам к порогу соседнего дома, к стене которого была прикреплена табличка: «Bei Sankt Johannis 12-14» (*4).

— В доме номер двенадцать живут магглы, а дом номер четырнадцать, расположенный позади него, скрытый чарами незаметности, принадлежит Коппелиусам.

Драко в очередной раз отметил, что магглы на редкость глупы и нелюбопытны: их определенно не интересовало, почему единственно видимый им дом носит двойной номер. Мари постучала особым образом, и дверь маггловского дома сама отворилась. Они снова поднялись по нескольким ступеням на лестничную площадку, на которую выходило две двери и где начиналась витая деревянная лестница. Мари направилась к небольшой дверце под ней, достала свою палочку и произнесла что-то по-немецки. В ответ на это светлый окрас двери потемнел, на нем проступили кованые медные орнаменты, на ручке появились вычурные завитушки, а дверной проем увеличился. С тихим скрипом, и эта дверь отворилась, а перед гостями открылся большой зал, с высокими стрельчатыми окнами, забранными вычурными решетками.

Следуя за Мари по узорчатому паркету, Драко любопытно вертел головой. Впрочем, смотреть было особо не на что, кроме множества разнообразнейших очков, моноклей, оправ и обтесанных стекол, аккуратно расставленных на полках высоких шкафов.

— Вроде считается, что Коппелиус коллекционирует глаза? — недоуменно спросил Драко у Мари. — Выглядит так, словно он собирает оптику. Или это и имелось в виду?

Мари, непривычно серьезная, сжимая в руках свою палочку, ответила:

— А ты присмотрись к ним поближе.

Драко поставил тяжелые пакеты с покупками на пол и шагнул к ближнему шкафу, вглядываясь в очки. Панси и Блейз последовали его примеру.

— Ну и что тут такого? — Блейз ткнул кончиком своей палочки в стекло. — Это же не глаза.

И тут прозрачная стеклянная поверхность помутнела, по ней прошла рябь, и внезапно это оказался круглый карий глаз, крутящийся в оправе. Панси вскрикнула, Драко тоже не удержал испуганного возгласа.

— Прямо как у Муди, — заметил Блейз, потрясенно уставившись на множество разнообразнейших глаз, оказавшихся на месте только что мертво блестевших стекляшек. Некоторые глаза моргали, другие осматривались, третьи только едва уловимо дрожали, вперив свой взор куда-то в пустоту.

— Фу, какая гадость, — указала Панси на глаз с белесой катарактой.

Драко вполне был с ней согласен. Поспешно отступая к середине комнаты, он запнулся и упал бы, если бы Блейз не поддержал его.

— Осторожнее, — строго сказала Мари. — Если мы тут случайно что-то уроним, то герр Коппелиус это вмиг учует и окажется тут как тут. Мы, конечно, не магглы, но встречаться с ним я не люблю.

Драко был бы тоже рад не встречаться с Коппелиусом, однако иного пути не было, если он хотел продать опалового скорпиона. Книги, которые раздобыл Хайнц Фриц, характеризовали Иоганна Коппелиуса как сильного колдуна, практиковавшего темную «окулярную» магию. Вроде бы силу для своих заклинаний Коппелиус отчасти черпал в глазах, но каким именно образом, Драко так и не разобрался, да и сами авторы книги, вероятно, этого не знали: уж слишком невнятными и запутанными казались их разъяснения. Коппелиус был очень стар, хотя точный год его рождения был неизвестен. Вдовец, отец двух дочерей — Олимпии и Клары, он в свое время присоединился к Гриндевальду, но после того, как последнего заключили в Нурменгард, был признан невменяемым и потому избежал сурового наказания. Именно из-за его помешательства, которое время от времени опасно обострялось, Коппелиусу было запрещено покидать свой дом и аппарировать куда-либо. Почему это же не разрешалось его дочерям, в книгах не уточнялось.

«Возможно, он просто симулирует свое сумасшествие, — догадывался Драко. — Ведь отец бы не стал предлагать опалового скорпиона чокнутому старику? Это же не пустяк, а невероятно ядовитое существо...»

— Я схожу за Кларой, а вы пока стойте здесь и никуда не ходите, понятно? Я вернусь через минут двадцать-тридцать. Здесь с вами ничего не случится, только не прикасайтесь к очкам, — отдала распоряжения Мари и скрылась в одной из дверей в конце комнаты.

— У нас есть полчаса, поняли? — тихо пояснил Драко Блейзу и Панси. — Нужно быстро разыскать ненормального коллекционера глаз и всучить ему скорпиона в обмен на наши денежки. М-да, задачка не из легких, — с сомнением покачал он головой, осторожно приближаясь к другой двери.

— Справимся, — неожиданно уверенно ответила Панси, которой, вероятно, очень хотелось наконец-то разбогатеть.

— Только давайте держать палочки наготове, а то мало ли что, — предостерег их Блейз.

Драко презрительно фыркнул: уж свою-то палочку он «держал наготове» с той самой минуты, как они приблизились к порогу здания. В конце концов, его, Драко, обучала защите и нападению к-счастью-покойная тетушка Беллатрикс, так что не каким-то там Блейзам Забини напоминать ему об осторожности и бдительности!

Дверь вела в темное, пустынное помещение, в котором, однако, тут же вспыхнули светильники под потолком. Мебели там не было, зато не стенах висели портреты незнакомых людей. Из-за того, что они не двигались, Драко показалось, что его окружают мертвецы. Впрочем, приглядевшись повнимательнее, он заметил, что глаза у них были необычайно живыми, — они, казалось, вот-вот моргнут. И не успел он об этом подумать, как глаза и впрямь заморгали и сощурились от света, и это неприятно контрастировало с гладкой неподвижностью лиц.

— Ой, — Панси ухватилась за руку Драко. — Что с ними такое?

Не отвечая и покрепче сдавив палочку в пальцах, Драко приблизился к одному из портретов, почти волоча Панси за собой.

— «Hilda Graukopf», — прочел он, стараясь не обращать внимания на уставившиеся на него белесые глаза потрета. — Какая-то Хильда Граукопф.... А тут, рядом, некий Вольф Ройтер, — Драко поежился под пристальным взглядом темных глаз Ройтера.

— Даты смерти почти одинаковые, — подметил Блейз и понизил зачем-то голос: — Кажется, это времена Гриндевальда, ну, до того, как его Дамблдор... — тут он осекся, потому что Панси шикнула на него.

Драко криво ухмыльнулся и словно бы беспечно ответил:

— Не переживайте, мою психику не травмируют напоминания о Дамблдоре.

Панси его слова явно не убедили, но она промолчала, только еще сильнее сжала его руку, — и Драко сразу вспомнил, что именно это плечо ушиб в карете с Мари, хотя оно вроде бы перестало болеть еще до прогулки на парусных лодках.

— Ладно, пошли дальше, — морщась, скомандовал он.

Следующая комната была тоже заполнена только портретами со слишком живыми глазами.

— Стоп, — запоздало спохватился Драко, — а что, если Коппелиус так и коллекционирует глаза?! То есть вставляет их в портреты? — и он замер в потрясении.

— Ну да, а что, ты раньше этого не понял? — удивился Блейз. Панси тоже глядела на Драко с изумлением.

— Разумеется, я понял, — Драко поджал губы и резко взмахнул рукой с палочкой. — Я просто не был уверен, поняли ли вы, — от злости на умничанье Блейза он готов был огреть приятеля каким-то проклятьем. — Всегда стоит уточнить, все ли поняли все правильно, — неуклюже пытался он объяснить свой вопрос.

— Тише, — Панси испуганно вздрогнула, — мало ли кто услышит!

— Так нам и надо, чтобы нас услышали, — Драко тем не менее сбавил тон под обращенными на него взглядами всех портретов. — Нам же нужно встретиться с Коппелиусом. Где он, проглоти его арахнид?!

Едва Драко успел произнести эти слова, как по комнате словно пролетел то ли ветер, то ли дуновение чего-то иного, нагоняющего тоску и тревогу, а в холодном прежде камине вспыхнуло пламя и осветило невысокую фигуру в дальнем углу: огромная голова покоилась на узких сгорбленных плечах, лицо поражало нарушенными пропорциями, длинные, худые, несоразмерные руки болтались плетьми, а пальцы непрестанно шевелились. Человек открыл кривой рот под большим, нависающим носом и гадким, гнусавым голосом забормотал по-немецки:

— Kinder mit Augen... Mit guten Augen... (*5) — он сделал шаг вперед, и Драко, Блейз и Панси попятились.

— Эй, вы — Коппелиус? — высоким голосом вскрикнул насмерть перепуганный Драко, выставив перед собой палочку, готовый использовать защитное или даже уничтожающее заклинание.

Человек замер, неестественно вывернув и склонив уродливую голову:

— Ты знаешь меня, звереныш?

Столь неподобающее обращение к единственному наследнику великого рода Малфоев до глубины души возмутило Драко, и он даже позабыл, что Коппелиус внушает ему страх. Он уже готов был разразиться гневной речью, как сообразил, что не представился и, следовательно, его собеседник понятия не имеет, с кем разговаривает.

— Меня зовут Драко Малфой, я сын Люциуса Малфоя, — рот у Драко пересох от волнения. — Отец направил меня к вам с деловым поручением. Он считает, что, возможно, вас заинтересует товар, который у нас есть.

Коппелиус слушал его внимательно, прищурившись и словно бы даже принюхивась:

— Малфой?

— Да, Драко Малфой, сын... — решил было повторить Драко, но Коппелиус нетерпеливо перебил его, хрипло прокаркав:

— Да, да! Малфой... Тоже пришел за глазами?

— Я? — поразился Драко. — Нет, что вы... Я же говорю, у меня есть товар на продажу, и отец считает, что вас он может заинтересовать.

Коппелиус приблизился, и Драко с трудом подавил желание отшвырнуть его от себя заклинанием. Панси что-то неразборчиво пискнула, а Блейз совсем побледнел и съежился.

— Хорошие глаза, — Коппелиус чуть было не ткнул узловатым пальцев в глаз Драко, и тот рассердился: определенно, сумасшедший старик только и думал, что о глазах!

«Одержимый какой-то», — Драко решительно оттолкнул руку Коппелиуса:

— Простите, сэр, возможно, нам стоит вернуться к делу?

Но Коппелиус словно бы не слышал его:

— Помню, помню, — скрипел он. — Арманд Малфой покупал хорошие глаза для своего сына! Серые, хорошие, красивые!

— Что он несет? — прошептала Панси. Драко пожал плечами: старик явно был не в себе.

— Хорошо заплатил, шельмец, хорошо, — бормотал старик, вглядываясь в лицо Драко. — За хорошую пару хороших глаз — хорошо заплатил...

— Малфои всегда хорошо платят, — с достоинством отозвался Драко и напомнил: — А сейчас мы тоже предлагаем выгодную сделку.

Коппелиус продолжал бормотать о глазах, в то время как пламя камина вспыхивало с новой силой с каждым его словом. Портреты же оставались все так же неподвижны, за исключением их глаз, налившихся кровью и выпученно уставившихся на Коппелиуса.

— Кажется, нам здесь ничего не светит. Слушай, может, мы найдем какого-то другого покупателя? — Блейз предложил это, не поворачивая головы, не решаясь выпустить Коппелиуса из поля зрения.

— И эти глаза хорошие, здоровые, — тем временем переключился Коппелиус на Панси, но Драко живо оттолкнул ее себе за спину:

— Послушайте, мистер Коппелиус, если вы не собираетесь заключать с нами сделку, то нам лучше прервать нашу встречу. Мы занятые люди, в конце концов, — без особой надежды на разумный отклик попытался он еще раз достучаться до старика.

Наступила тишина, нарушаемая только быстрым сопением Панси около уха Драко, да их колотящимися сердцами. Спустя несколько секунд Коппелиус откашлялся и неожиданно вменяемо произнес:

— Прекрасно, мистер Малфой. Что вы хотите мне продать? — круглая, большая голова вытянулась на тонкой шее.

Слегка растерявшись от произошедшей в речи Коппелиуса перемены, Драко все же подал знак Блейзу: «Покажи», — и тот достал из-под мантии шкатулку с опаловым скорпионом. Не успел он еще открыть ее, как Коппелиус уже словно бы почувствовал, что там находится: он только что не сделал охотничью стойку, так напряглось его тело. Драко осторожно взял у Блейза шкатулку и указал на камень:

— Я думаю, вы знаете, что это такое.

— Ja, weiss ich schon, — прошипел Коппелиус, начиная дрожать мелкой дрожью. — Eine schoene Sache, eine nuetzliche Sache... (*6)

— Я попросил бы вас говорить по-английски, сэр, — с достоинством одернул его Драко. — Так вас будет куда легче понять мне и моим друзь... э-э-э... коллегам по бизнесу.

Коппелиус оскалил в улыбке длинные кривые желтые зубы:

— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Малфой.

Казалось бы, все шло по плану, но Драко не расслаблялся. Тем не менее он озвучил нужную сумму, и Коппелиус с готовностью согласился.

— Но за счет своей доли я хотел бы получить от вас кое-что другое, а не деньги, — многозначительно посмотрел Драко на Коппелиуса, не желая при Блейзе и Панси озвучивать название нужных ему очков «Alia visio» — ведь, возможно, отец потому и послал ему запечатанное письмо с инструкциями, что никто не должен был о них знать. Панси с Блейзом недоуменно нахмурились, но Драко не обращал на них внимания.

— Коне-е-ечно, — блеюще протянул Коппелиус, потирая руки. — Малфой всегда что-то хочет, что-то особенное, что-то важное, что-то нужное... — и внезапно он вцепился в плечо Драко: — Пойдем, пойдем, Малфой, выберешь то, что надо.

Драко панически оглянулся на Панси и Блейза, которые были уже готовы защитить его от Коппелиуса, однако тут же взял себя в руки:

— Все... в... порядке. Я должен... пройти с ним, — неровным голосом успокоил он друзей. — Это... отец поручил мне... Я должен... наедине...

Блейз недоверчиво возразил:

— Драко, но он может попытаться отнять у тебя опал силой!

— Это слишком опасно! — вторила ему Панси.

Драко был с ними совершенно согласен, и больше всего на свете ему не хотелось оставаться один на один с чокнутым Коппелиусом. Но перед глазами встало разочарованное лицо отца: «Я думал, ты уже взрослый, и я могу доверить тебе важное дело». Отцу наверняка были необходимы эти очки, раз он решил рискнуть единственным сыном — а в том, что рядом с Коппелиусом он подставляет под удар свое здоровье и, может быть, даже жизнь, Драко не сомневался.

— Я должен. Не переживайте, он не отнимет у меня ничего, клянусь всем, что мне дорого, — пафосно ответил Драко, поражаясь собственной силе духа и храбрости. И совершенно не вовремя пожалел, что рядом нет зеркала, ведь наверняка он сейчас выглядел бесподобно: бледный, с горящими глазами, выпяченным острым волевым подбородком, готовый ринуться в небезвредные перипетии. «Стоп, сейчас не время о таком думать», — осадил сам себя Драко, следуя за Коппелиусом прочь из комнаты, а затем через помещения, которые мало отличались от предыдущих — все те же глазливые портреты на стенах или очки на полках, разве что в одном было множество подзорных труб, телескопов и микроскопов. Драко еле поспевал за стремительным Коппелиусом, так что, когда тот остановился, он чуть было не налетел на его спину. Коппелиус метнулся к одному из шкафов и выхватил очки в тонкой оправе:

— Вот то, что вам нужно, мистер Малфой.

В его голосе, однако, Драко уловил какую-то непонятную еще угрозу, и потому только сильнее стиснул шкатулку с опаловым скорпионом.

— А деньги?

— Деньги... Да, деньги, — Коппелиус щелкнул пальцами, и вдруг по полу замело то ли метелью, то ли пылью. Приглядевшись, Драко сообразил, что это мельчайшие крупицы песка, которые споро собрались в маленьких песочных человечков, каждый из которых нес по золотой монете. По одному, они приближались к Коппелиусу, складывая монеты в холщовый мешок у того в руках. Когда мешок приобрел совсем невиданные размеры, Коппелиус вновь щелкнул пальцами, видимо, применяя чары уменьшения, и протянул Драко маленький узелок. Драко все медлил, подозревая какой-то подвох, но потом быстро выхватил из рук Коппелиуса очки. Когда же он собирался взять и деньги, старик отпрянул:

— Нет, юный Малфой, сначала товар, — прошипел он.

Драко вынул из шкатулки опал, крепко сжимая его в пальцах. Он уже передавал его Коппелиусу, как тот вдруг нечеловечески взвизгнул:

— Graue Augen! Серые глаза! — и задергался, по всей вероятности, вновь впадая в свое полное безумие. Вместе с ним забеспокоились и песочные человечки, вновь распадаясь на песчинки, которые начали носиться по комнате. Закрывая глаза ладонью, Драко выхватил у Коппелиуса деньги и собрался уже швырнуть ему злополучный опал, как песок со всех сторон ринулся на него. Отвернув голову и выкрикивая слова заклинаний, чтобы остановить это сумасшествие, Драко вдруг увидел огромный портрет на стене, изображавший Геллерта Гриндевальда. Вместо глаз у портрета была пустота — да такая, что сразу становилось ясно, что это не просто незаполненный холст, а самое настоящее "ничто".

— Глаза, глаза! Хорошие глаза! — бесновался Коппелиус, сдерживаемый магией Драко.

Песок начал утихать, давая Драко отступить к выходу, но тут опал в его руке шевельнулся. В ужасе Драко увидел, как гладкая поверхность треснула и показались тонкие, отвратительные ножки, большие полупрозрачные клешни, и разогнулся оканчивающийся острым шипом хвост.

— Мое! — с новой силой завопил Коппелиус и ринулся на опешившего Драко, а вместе с ним посыпался и песок.

— Прочь от меня! — завопил Драко, пытаясь стряхнуть и тянущегося к его глазам Коппелиуса, и скорпиона, а странное эхо вдруг отозвалось громким: «Прочь, прочь, геть, геть! Подите прочь!» И в то же мгновение на Драко словно бы навалилась неимоверная тяжесть, он не мог двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой, все вокруг стало искрящимся и переливчатым. Его дыхание словно отражалось и многократно усиливалось, невзирая на то, что было слабым — так сильно стискивало что-то его грудь. «Меня укусил скорпион?! Я умираю?! — в исступлении беззвучно кричал и безрезультатно вырывался Драко. — Спасите! Помогите! Кто-нибудь!» — но он и сам себя не слышал. И в довершение ко всему происходящему в блестящей мути, окружавшей его, вдруг показался огромнейший синий глаз, дробящийся и множащийся на бесконечность искаженных ресниц, радужек и зрачков.

«Я умираю...» — снова подумал Драко, и ему показалось, что эту мысль повторил хор голосов вокруг него, а потом все засияло еще ярче, и его тело будто растворилось в этом сиянии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Глокгиссерштрассе (нем., Glockgiesserstrasse) — «улица Отливщиков Колоколов» — реальная улица в центральной части Любека.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Фольксбезен (нем., Volksbesen) — «народная метла», название образовано по аналогии с «Фольксваген» — «народный автомобиль».
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Магнидереггер — название образовано по аналогии с реально существующей известной маркой марципана из Любека «Нидереггер» (нем., Niederegger) с приставкой «маг» (магический).
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Bei Sankt Johannis 12-14 (нем., «Бай Занкт Йоханнис») — «У Святого Иоганна» — реальная улица в центре Любека, на которой действительно существует дом под номером 12-14.
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Kinder mit Augen... Mit guten Augen... (нем. «Киндер мит Ауген... Мит гутен Ауген») — Дети с глазами... С хорошими глазами...
> 
>  
> 
> 6\. Ja, weiss ich schon (нем., «Йа, вайс ихь шон») — Да, я уже знаю (это).
> 
> Eine schoene Sache, eine nuetzliche Sache (нем., «Айнэ шёне Захе, айнэ нюцлихе Захе» — Хорошая вещь, полезная вещь.


	9. Синеглазая змея

В Атлантиде, чудной, странной,

В царстве грез, теней и снов,

В этом рае первозданном

Правит вечная любовь.

Только вовремя вернись

Ты в свою земную жизнь!

 

— Драко, придите в себя! Драко, откройте глаза! — звал высокий красивый голос, похожий на хрустальные колокольчики.

Открывать глаза и приходить в себя Драко не хотелось. Тело ломило, словно после долгой болезни, голова кружилась даже сейчас, когда он лежал. А во сне его ждало невероятно прекрасное место: сад с яркими, необычными цветами, над которыми порхали огромные пестрые бабочки и попугаи, очень похожие на тех, что обслуживали посетителей в ресторанчике герра Зайденшванца.

— Драко, откройте глаза, — настаивал голос.

Сад манил Драко, разгораясь бликами росы на листьях, завлекая нежной музыкой, звучащей где-то в глубине. Вот уже под ногами Драко появилась дорога из старого, потрескавшегося желтого кирпича, а попугаи полетели вперед, указывая путь...

— Драко, немедленно очнитесь! — и голос, видимо, отчаявшись, перешел от слов к действию: на Драко обрушился водопад ледяной воды.

— Вы спятили?! — заорал Драко, подскакивая. — Отдохнуть не дают! — и застыл в изумлении.

Он находился в не менее невероятном и красивом месте, чем увиденный им в забытье сад. Это было светлое, просторное помещение, стены которого были покрыты тончайшими резными узорами, напомнившими Драко Альгамбру в Гранаде (*1). Чем больше он приглядывался, тем больше ему казалось, что эти узоры состоят не просто из завитушек, а представляют собой переплетенные слова на неизвестном ему алфавиту, причем у Драко было такое чувство, что он вот-вот начнет понимать написанное. В стрельчатые окна с кружевными решетками, такими тонкими, что они изначально казались тюлем, лился мягкий свет непередаваемого оттенка, напоминавшего о рассвете солнца. Пол темного дерева покрывали пушистые ковры, на которые хотелось немедленно улечься. Впрочем, кровать, на которой сидел сейчас Драко, была настолько мягкой и удобной, что по соблазнительности в разы превосходила любой ковер.

С приятных на ощупь белоснежных простыней Драко перевел взгляд на обладательницу хрустального голоса и совершенно оцепенел. Это была, несомненно, одна из самых прекраснейших женщин, из всех, кого Драко видел в жизни, не считая матери. Лицо незнакомки выглядело настолько идеальным, что оставалось лишь удивляться, как в таком случае оно еще оставалось человеческим, а в ее синие глаза Драко немедленно влюбился. Тонкий стан женщины двигался с изумительным изяществом, напоминавшем о грациозности змеи, но никакой угрозы в незнакомке Драко не чувствовал.

— Вы очнулись, — радостно сказала она, и Драко смущенно улыбнулся. То, что такая восхитительная женщина радуется его пробуждению, было приятно. Он даже забыл о том, что пробуждение сопровождалось потоком ледяной воды — тем более что его одежда и постель оказались совершенно сухими.

— Вы были на волосок от смерти, — неожиданно нахмурилась красавица. Драко чуть было не застонал от расстройства при виде складочки между ее бровями, причиной которой, по-видимому, стал он.

— Но, хвала сущему и моему отцу, вы спаслись, — она улыбнулась, и Драко заулыбался в ответ.

Его сейчас, на удивление, совершенно не интересовала собственная жизнь. Он неотрывно глядел на незнакомку, все больше проникаясь уверенностью, что любит ее небывало сильной, бессмертной любовью.

— Выпейте, — подала она ему стакан с какой-то оранжевой жидкостью, который Драко с благоговением принял из ее рук. Оттого, что он мимолетно коснулся ее пальцев, его словно пронизала благодать. Без малейших сомнений Драко проглотил оказавшуюся божественной на вкус жидкость и в ту же секунду обрел дар речи:

— Кто вы? Как вас зовут? Вы ведь мне не снитесь? — забросал он восхитительную женщину нетерпеливыми вопросами.

Ее ласковая улыбка вызвала у Драко новый приступ блаженства.

— Меня зовут Серпентина. Мой отец, бывший архивариус Линдгорст, на деле являющийся великим духом Саламандром, спас вас, когда вы так неосторожно активизировали ужасного скорпиона. Не поспеши отец, гнусная тварь, несомненно, укусила бы вас, с самыми плачевными последствиями для вашего здоровья. К счастью, мой отец как раз гостил у своего старого знакомца, господина Коппелиуса, на деле являющегося не чем иным, как осколком кривого зеркала, разбитого нерасторопными учениками тролля. Однако же отец смог помочь, только срочно посадив вас за стекло. Впрочем, он тут же сориентировался и мгновенно доставил вас сюда, ко мне, в Атлантиду (*2).

От этой странной речи Драко словно бы отрезвел и уже растерянно хлопал ресницами:

— Эм-м... В смысле, «в Атлантиду»? И как это «за стекло»? И что вы имеете в виду, что ваш отец — саламандра? Это же такие маленькие существа... Или это его прозвище? — снова принялся он задавать вопросы.

Серпентина прижала ладонь к своей высокой груди:

— Уверяю вас, мой отец является не кем иным, как Саламандром, духом огня, и это его настоящее имя... Но отвечу по порядку: да, вы находитесь в Атлантиде, прекрасной стране, где царят гармония и поэзия. Увы, вы не должны здесь долго оставаться, и я вскоре верну вас обратно в привычный вам мир. А что касается вашего пребывания за стеклом... ну что ж, смотрите сами, — и она указала на письменный стол, где стояли невысокие стеклянные флакончики, в которых в самых разнообразных позах, точно насекомые в янтаре, скрючились какие-то крохотные человечки. При этом они умудрялись весело болтать друг с другом, словно бы не замечая своего бедственного положения. Драко запоздало испугался:

— Это что, я тоже таким был?!

— Всего несколько мгновений, — успокоила его Серпентина. — Не волнуйтесь, это никак на вас не скажется. А вот яд скорпиона вполне мог бы вас убить.

Ее синие глаза гипнотизировали Драко, и он снова успокоился:

— Эм-м... Ну тогда все хорошо, — и, не в силах перенести мысли, что ему придется вернуться в мир без Серпентины, поинтересовался: — А я не могу тут ненадолго остаться?

— К сожалению, нет, — непреклонно отозвалась она.

Драко обиделся. Серпентина ведь должна была заметить, что его обуревают сильные любовные чувства к ней, но вела себя так, словно это ее совершенно не интересовало! «Впрочем, может, они тут, в Атлантиде, плохо разбираются в чувствах?» — мысленно бросился на защиту Серпентины Драко.

— Вы очень красивая... — произнес он вслух и тут же обозвал себя идиотом: для такой, как Серпентина, нужны были самые изысканные комплименты, а не несчастное «Вы очень красивая». — Ваши глаза... сияют словно... звезды... на дне моря, — попробовал он еще раз.

Она рассмеялась.

— Точно! — вдохновение осенило Драко, и у него словно открылось второе дыхание: — Ваш смех — как рассыпавшиеся хрустальные колокольчики. Кудри — словно... словно чистейший горный водопад. И когда вы глядите на меня, то язык мой немеет, а сердце бьется так отчаянно, словно хочет покинуть меня и присоединиться к вам. Если б знали вы, каким несчастным делает меня мысль, что нам предстоит разлука...

— Полно, полно! — Серпентина шутливо приложила к его губам свой нежный пальчик. — Это все поэтическое влияние Атлантиды, к которому смертные так чувствительны. Вам пора возвращаться, иначе оно может свести вас с ума.

Драко ухватил ее руку и пылко возразил:

— Ну и что?! Я готов сойти с ума рядом с вами! — его наполняла невероятная легкость и эйфория. — Если мы расстанемся... Как я буду жить дальше?! Как я буду существовать без вас? Я ведь вас... — он совсем было собрался признаться ей в любви, но Серпентина легким движением высвободила кисть и снова проворно приложила палец к его губам:

— Тише, тише, не говорите ненужных слов, — она укоризненно покачала головой. — Милый Драко, знайте же, что я намного старше вас. Миновали столетия с тех пор, как я появилась на свет, и столетия, как я живу в Атлантиде, И у меня, к моему великому счастью, есть тот, кто разделяет со мной эти чудесные годы: мой милый Ансельм, обожаемый мною муж, — и при виде враз опечалившегося Драко она мягко прибавила: — Но неужели же у вас нет той, которая бы любила вас и которую бы безоглядно любили вы? Той, к кому вы бы стремились вернуться даже отсюда, из Атлантиды?

— Ну... — расстроенно протянул Драко. — Есть одна девушка, конечно... Она очень привлекательная, и у нее тоже синие глаза... — он тоскливо вздохнул: — Но с вашими они не сравнятся.

Серпентина с задумчивой улыбкой поведала:

— Когда милый Ансельм увидел меня в образе зеленой змеи, греющейся в лучах солнца на дереве вместе с сестрами, он смог разглядеть в моих глазах нашу великую любовь. Пройдя через все испытания, мы заслужили право быть вместе. А в девушке, которая вам нравится, вероятно, есть намного больше привлекательного, чем в зеленой змее, разве нет?

Драко слегка опешил от такого заявления:

— Ну... эм-м... в смысле... Да, конечно, Мари куда привлекательнее, чем змея... Но... Вы... Вы тоже... — он расстроенно смолк, но через секунду воспрянул духом: — А у вас случайно нет похожих на вас сестер? Ну, помладше и не замужем...

Смех Серпентины снова раскатился под высокими сводами комнаты:

— Ах, что вы за забавный ребенок!

— Я не ребенок! — Драко оскорбленно отбросил укрывавшее его одеяло и вскочил с кровати. — Почему вы все считаете меня ребенком?! — он горел негодованием, пересилившим даже его нежные чувства к Серпентине. — Я веду себя в точности, как и все остальные люди, но их никто не считает детьми! Что я делаю не так?! — возмущенно выкрикнул он.

Серпентина приблизилась к нему и положила руки на его плечи. От нее сладко, но не приторно, пахло цветами.

— Милый Драко, я ни в коем случае не хотела вас обидеть.

Ее близость кружила Драко голову, но не успел он сделать или сказать что-либо, как Серпентина продолжила:

— Вы действительно хотите знать, почему вас воспринимают как ребенка? — она проницательно уставилась на него своими синейшими глазами. — Правда, я не могу говорить за всех, а лишь за себя. Но, по моему мнению, вам вредит ваша излишняя порывистость и импульсивность.

— Что?! — изумился Драко. — Я — порывистый? Да я, наоборот, сдержанный! Сдержанность — это фамильная черта Малфоев, она у нас в крови!

Глаза Серпентины улыбались:

— А еще вы так простодушно нахваливаете себя, словно маленький мальчик, стремящийся заслужить похвалу взрослого.

— Я... Простодушно?! Да знаете ли вы, что я обучался на Слизерине, а простодушным там уж точно не место! Как вы смеете говорить мне такие вещи?! — в гневе выпалил Драко и осекся, сообразив, что Серпентина сейчас обидится и немедленно отправит его обратно.

— Я... Я не имел в виду, что... Я не то хотел сказать, — промямлил он, опустив голову.

Однако Серпентина засмеялась:

— И вы говорите прежде, чем думаете.

— Дважды, — отозвался Драко.

Она подняла брови:

— Что, простите?

— Прежде чем сказать, нужно подумать дважды, — нахмурился Драко, вспоминая. — Так говорил Петермэннхен.

Серпентина кивнула:

— Не знаю, кто такой этот Петермэннхен, но его речи кажутся мне разумными.

Драко тоже невольно улыбнулся:

— Ладно, давайте дальше. Что еще, по вашему мнению, делает меня ребенком? — он и впрямь уже заинтересовался.

— Ваша манера держать себя — эта неестественно высоко поднятая голова, жесты, выражение лица... Они были бы вполне уместны зрелому высокомерному мужчине, но вы, такой юный и нежный, смотритесь комично.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но промолчал. Вокруг него летало множество бабочек, а очертания залы начали меняться, превращаясь в тот волшебный сад, который являлся Драко в сновидениях.

— И еще ваши резкие, авторитарные, безапелляционные суждения — они позволительны либо многое повидавшему старику, либо максималистичному подростку. А на старика вы ничуть не похожи... Кроме всего прочего, вы слишком явно показываете свой совершенно детский эгоизм и напрочь отказываетесь использовать дипломатический дар, — продолжала перечислять Серпентина.

— Дипломатический? — не понял Драко, отмахиваясь от маленькой птички, у которой вместо перьев были язычки пламени.

— Я имею в виду хитрые, окольные разговоры, игру слов, — пояснила Серпентина.

— Неправда, я это использую: вот когда мне надо что-то выпросить у мамы или у отца... — Драко остановился. — Ну, эм-м, то есть не только у них... То есть...

— Вот видите, разве это звучит не ребячески? — хитро, но доброжелательно спросила Серпентина.

Драко некоторое время разглядывал ее чешуйчатое зеленое платье из необычного материала. И с каждой секундой тело Серпентины все больше напоминало змею, но странным образом она не теряла при этом ни капли своего очарования. Драко прищурился:

— Ладно, тогда что, по-вашему, мне делать, чтобы меня воспринимали взрослым?

Серпентина склонила голову на бок:

— Сложно сказать... Наверное, для начала вам следует попробовать стать самим собой, а потом уже заново попытаться построить из себя что-либо.

Новый рой бабочек, похожих на лунный свет, окружил Драко. Кровать уже выглядела огромным цветком лилии. Восхищенно осматриваясь, Драко усмехнулся:

— «Самим собой»? Легко сказать... Знать бы еще, как им стать.

— Разобраться в том, какой вы на самом деле — первый и очень важный шаг на пути к взрослению, — важно сообщила Серпентина и встрепенулась: — Но вам надо немедленно возвращаться. Вы не можете более оставаться здесь!

— Постойте! — схватил ее за руку Драко. — Я никуда не хочу...

Она в третий раз приложила палец к его губам:

— Будьте благоразумным и взрослым.

— Вы манипулируете моим стремлением повзрослеть! — возмутился Драко. — И, кстати, вы так и не ответили мне на вопрос о сестрах...

Она бросила на него лукавый взгляд:

— У меня две сестры, и обе до сих пор не замужем. Но где они сейчас — мне неведомо. Они постоянно путешествуют по миру. Как знать, возможно, вы встретите их когда-нибудь на своем пути.

— Правда? — обрадовался Драко. — А как я их узнаю?

— Вам подскажет сердце, — коротко ответила Серпентина.

— Как банально, — скривил губы Драко, но тут все вокруг потемнело и словно отдалилось.

— Эй, что за... Серпентина! — воскликнул Драко, протягивая к ней руки. — Серпентина, постойте! Подождите, я же так и не сказал, что я вас... Серпентина! — он продолжал выкрикивать, хотя его голос оборачивался тихим шепотом.

— Драко, ты очнулся? — над его ухом громко раздался громкий голос Панси, и Драко распахнул непонятно когда успевшие закрыться глаза:

— Пэнс? — он завертел головой. — Панси...

Они явно находились не в Атлантиде: комната была маленькая и просто обставленная, краска на стенах потрескалась, а на подоконнике стояли вазоны с тюльпанами.

— Драко! — Панси, всхлипывая и смеясь, обхватила его. — Ты очнулся!

— Ага, — согласился Драко, озадаченно моргая. — Слушай, как я сюда попал?

— Ты не помнишь? — жалостливо шмыгнула носом Панси. — Тебя спас мистер Линд... Лин... В общем, он приходится приятелем этому ненормальному старикашке, который вроде бы на тебя напал... Ну, так, по крайней мере, сказа этот самый Линд-как-его-там. Мы с Блейзом тебя ждали, ждали, а тебя все не было, и мы не знали, куда идти... Но я все равно пошла, а тут вышел этот самый Линд... И он держал тебя на руках, а ты был такой... Такой... — она уткнулась носом в шею Драко.

Он чуть брезгливо поморщился:

— Ну ладно, Пэнс... У тебя есть платок? Давай, вытри слезы и высморкайся. Вот и умница. А теперь скажи мне, этот Линд-как-его-там, он все еще здесь?

— Нет, он уже ушел, — снова выдула нос Панси. — А ты помнишь, что с тобой произошло? Этот ненормальный действительно на тебя набросился?

— Да, — Драко, спохватившись, сунул руку в карманы мантии и потрясенно уставился на вытащенный маленький, но увесистый мешочек и очки. — А я думал, это мне тоже привиделось...

— Что это? — с любопытством вытянула шею Панси.

Драко самодовольно вскинул голову, но тут же вспомнил о словах Серпентины: «...эта неестественно высоко поднятая голова, жесты...» Впрочем, он уже сомневался, не была ли Серпентина лишь плодом его воображения.

— Это наша плата за опалового скорпиона, — произнес Драко вовсе не тем снисходительным тоном, каким изначально собирался. — Тут твоя доля и Блейза.

Глаза Панси сверкнули:

— Ты... Ты сейчас серьезно?! Драко, у тебя что, получилось... Драко! — она торжествующе вскинула вверх кулак: — Драко, ты бесподобен!

— Я знаю, — согласился с ней Драко и тут же задумался: не прозвучало ли это слишком ребячески? «Но я же не могу каждую секунду раздумывать, как звучат мои слова или выглядят мои движения, — он в замешательстве потер подбородок. — Ладно, пока буду говорить то, что приходит в голову, а потом уже решу, что делать».

— А что это за очки? — спросила Панси.

Драко торопливо сунул «Alia visio» в карман:

— Неважно, — это прозвучало грубо, и потому он поспешил пояснить: — Лучше тебе этого не знать.

Но Панси, недоверчиво и счастливо поглядывая на мешочек с деньгами, похоже, даже не заметила невежливых слов.

— Драко, а можно на них взглянуть? На деньги? — просяще протянула она.

Драко поднял брови:

— Конечно, они ведь твои... и Блейза. Только лучше потерпи пока, а то на них чары уменьшения, как ты потом дотащишь такую кучу монет?

— Ты прав, — разочарованно вздохнула Панси. На круглом лице со вздернутым носом боролись радостная надежда и страх перед тем, что Драко ошибся и денег на самом деле в мешочке не было. Драко и сам уже начал переживать: а что, если Коппелиус подложил фальшивые монеты? Или вовсе не было в мешочке никаких монет, а то, что Драко видел, было лишь иллюзией? «Да что уж теперь делать? Потом уже посмотрим, когда вернемся или в Шлосс Готторф, или в гостиницу, где остановились Пэнс и Блейз. Придется смирить нетерпение», — философски решил Драко и запоздало спохватился:

— Кстати, а где это мы?

— Не бойся, ты тут в безопасности, — заверила его Панси. — Это комната Клары Коппелиус, но ее дед сейчас крепко заперт и не сможет тебе больше навредить.

— Я не боюсь, — не слишком уверенно сказал Драко, осматриваясь. Комната совсем не походила на девичью — слишком строгой, даже аскетичной была обстановка.

— Кстати, давай я позову Блейза, ну, и Мари с Кларой, — вскочила Панси.

Драко, поколебавшись, протянул к ней руку:

— Постой... Мне надо кое-что тебе объяснить.

Она пару раз моргнула, потом несмело приблизилась:

— Да?

Драко помолчал, подбирая слова. Потом медленно начал:

— Ты... наверное, удивляешься... кое-каким особенностям моего поведения. Или не удивляешься, но... Ну, тогда ты упрекала, что я тебе не писал и не искал с тобой встреч... Нет, подожди, дай я договорю! В общем... Понимаешь, тогда, после нападения на Хогвартс... нас всех арестовали: меня, маму, отца. Это было... ужасно, — Драко то накручивал на палец прядь волос, то раскручивал ее. — Я думал, что сойду с ума. Я их ненавидел — авроров, всех вокруг... А они ненавидели меня и говорили дикие вещи. И я даже стал им верить.

— Драко... — прошептала Панси.

— И твои письма мне очень помогали. Сначала, правда, они не давали их мне, но потом им пришлось — уже когда мама наняла адвокатов. А потом был суд, и все смотрели на меня...

— Я знаю, — тихо сказала Панси, подбадривающе положив руку ему на плечо. — Я тоже там была.

— Да? — удивленно вскинул на нее глаза Драко. — Я не знал. Но я тогда и не видел ничего толком. Только потом, когда мама подбежала ко мне... Она так смотрела, что я испугался еще больше. Я даже не мог понять, какой приговор они мне вынесли, — он криво усмехнулся. — А потом стало еще хуже — мне все время казалось, что за мной снова придут. Мама поила меня какими-то зельями, и еще отводила к санаменторам... Но это мало помогало, и тогда они предложили.... Они — это санаменторы, — торопливо пояснил Драко. — Они предложили использовать особый метод, «дормоконверсию» — это от латинского «превращение в сон».

Панси этот термин явно ничего не говорил.

— Это значит, что они превратили мои воспоминания о произошедшем в сон... То есть, не совсем сон, но... Ну, понимаешь, вот бывает такое, что просыпаешься утром и еще помнишь все-все подробности сна, но при этом осознаешь, что это был сон и все неправда. Вот то же самое они сделали и с моими воспоминаниями — я их вроде бы помню, но так странно, будто это был запутанный, тяжелый сон, которого никогда не существовало в реальности.

— Драко... — Панси смотрела на него так, как будто он только что признался в том, что его поцеловал дементор.

— Эй, это вовсе не так плохо! — запротестовал Драко. — А как по мне — даже очень хорошо. Я чувствую себя просто прекрасно — все эти кошмары больше не часть моей жизни. Ночью, правда, мне... Впрочем, неважно. Если бы не эта чудесная методика санаменторов, то я бы точно свихнулся — особенно когда отца судили и мама постоянно плакала, думая, что я этого не вижу.

— И сколько лет они тебе стерли? — напряженно спросила Панси.

— Мне ничего не стирали! — Драко слегка раздраженно дернул плечом. — Я же говорю: это как сон. Я все помню, только это было словно бы... словно бы этого на самом деле не было.

— Так сколько лет? — настаивала Панси.

— Ну, три года до нападения на Хогвартс... Точнее, два, но там кое-что и из третьего года было, — признался Драко.

Панси горестно охнула:

— То есть, ты не помнишь даже о...

— Я все помню, Пэнс! — взмахнул руками Драко. — Говорю же тебе: я все помню! Просто оно воспринимается очень интересным образом.

— И то, что было между нами, тоже так воспринимается?! — вплотную подошла к нему Панси. — То, что ты мне говорил, то, что мы с тобой....

— Пэнс, — Драко смутился. — Нет, я вовсе не забыл, но... Ты же понимаешь, люди меняются, и...

Она отошла, качая головой:

— Ты дал уничтожить часть себя. Часть своего прошлого. Не спорю, там было много плохого, но разве там не было хорошего?! Я думала, я...

— Панси, я ничего не уничтожал, — безуспешно пытался ей доказать Драко. — Я могу тебе перечислить все, что было между нами и что происходило с нами.

— Но ты относишься теперь к этому по-другому, Драко! — громко крикнула она и озабоченно покосилась на дверь, понижая голос: — Ты воспринимаешь это как сон, как галлюцинацию. Я для тебя — призрак из сна, и Блейз тоже.

— Нет же, Пэнс, я вас знал-то еще раньше, чем эти три года! — Драко притопнул ногой. — Я помню наши детские шалости, и как ты приходила на мой день рождения, и как мы с тобой играли в прятки и наткнулись на боггарта.

— Но ты не помнишь... ладно, ладно, я поняла — ты помнишь, но тебе кажется сном все то, что было с нами потом, — Панси скрестила руки на груди.

— Пэнс, да какая разница, как я это воспринимаю, — примиряюще сказал Драко.

Она упрямо покачала головой:

— Разница есть, я же чувствую. И ты сам чувствуешь, иначе не начал бы этот разговор со слов об «особенностях твоего поведения». Действительно, такое ощущение, что из твоей жизни просто убрали три года, и ты так и остался тем Драко, которым ты был на четвертом курсе.

Драко устало пожал плечами. Если Панси так хотела верить в то, о чем она говорила, то он не собирался ее больше разубеждать. «Не стоило ей вообще говорить... Я-то думал, хотя бы Панси может понять, но нет», — поджал губы Драко.

— Я все же позову остальных, — она быстрым шагом направилась к двери.

Драко дождался, пока Панси выйдет, и сунул руку в карман, нащупывая то, что уже заметил там ранее. Сдерживая испуганную дрожь, он вытащил наружу гладкий блестящий бело-розовый камень, неактивированную форму опалового скорпиона.

— Значит, Коппелиус тебя не успел забрать, — Драко боролся с желанием зашвырнуть камень куда подальше: ему все казалось, что вот-вот на поверхности покажутся трещины, сквозь которые просунутся клешни и острые лапки. Сдержав этот безрассудный порыв, Драко быстро спрятал камень обратно себе в карман.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:
> 
>  
> 
> Сон Драко у Серпентины: http://www.pichome.ru/image/OpB  
> http://www.pichome.ru/NJZ
> 
> 1\. Альгамбра (исп., Alhambra, от арабского слова, означающего «красный замок») — архитектурно-парковый ансамбль, расположенный в городе Гранада в Испании. Был возведен во время правления мусульманской династии. Альгамбра огорожена крепостными стенами, состоит из жилых домов и подсобных помещений, внутренних двориков с парками, фонтанов, водоемов. Арки, колонны, своды украшены причудливым резным растительным орнаментом и арабской вязью.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Серпентина, архивариус Линдгорст (он же Саламандр) и далее упоминаемый Ансельм — персонажи сказки Эрнста Теодора Амадея Гофмана «Золотой Горшок». Там же упоминается и Атлантида. Кривое зеркало, созданное троллем — из сказки Ганса Христиана Андерсена «Снежная Королева».


	10. Восковые пятна

Бродит призрак тихо-тихо,

Освещая путь свечой.

Он тебе подскажет выход...

Только выход тот не твой.

Думай сам: его ответ

Правда или все же нет?

 

— ...Понятия не имею, что подумала эта мадам, увидев Люциуса перед своим окном — дело-то было на третьем этаже, — но она его тут же впустила. А я остался проклинать себя за нерешительность и дурацкие моральные принципы, — со смехом рассказывал Райнхардт фон Шлехтглаубер, неспешно потягивая пенистое пиво из высокой стеклянной кружки. — Но тосковал я недолго. Через какое-то время Люциус буквально вылетел через то же самое окно, а был он в чем мать родила! Клянусь, на нем не было ни кусочка материи... — Райнхардт осекся и озадаченно покосился на дочерей: близняшки, распахнув глаза, напряженно внимали речам отца.

— Да они все равно не понимают английский, — слегка виновато объяснил Райнхардт жене. Адель с непроницаемым видом покачала головой и что-то строго сказала по-немецки девочкам — Драко не разобрал что, но они враз скисли и нехотя вылезли из-за стола, скрывшись за дверью.

— Я остановился на голом Люциусе? — потер острый подбородок Райнхардт.

Драко с готовностью подтвердил это. Рассказы дядюшки Райнхардта раскрывали ему образ отца с новой стороны, которая казалась Драко весьма интересной. Да и остальные, хоть и не все из них знали Люциуса лично, впечатленно слушали откровения Райнхардта о бурной молодости.

— Ну вот, Люциус левитировал над землей, как индийский факир, а вслед ему уже устремился целый рой заклинаний, одно другого ужаснее! Там и отсыхающее, и связывающее узлом, и раздваивающее — если вы понимаете, о чем я, — хитро ухмыльнулся захмелевший Райнхардт. — Ситуация была патовая: муж этой дамочки все сыпал заклятиями, бедолага Люциус с трудом удерживал в воздухе равновесие, а моя палочка так и осталась у прелестной... Кхм, дорогая, это же все это было до тебя, — на всякий случай напомнил Райнхардт жене. — В общем, я понял, что Люциусу несдобровать. И тут Лизхен — та самая дама, из-за которой и поднялся весь сыр-бор, — решила спасти своего ночного кавалера. И выбрала она для этого весьма радикальный способ: обрушив мужу на голову полный ночной горшок!

Кружки с пивом на столе наполнялись уже не раз, поэтому этот низкопошибный юмор пришелся всем по нраву — возможно, за исключением Клары Коппелиус, потому что на ее гладком, почти неподвижном, вытянутом лице сложно было что-либо прочесть. Драко она совершенно не понравилась с той самой минуты, когда он увидел эту угловатую девицу в доме ее сумасшедшего деда. Райнхардт воодушевленно потряс кулаком в воздухе, так, что несколько эльфов прыснули в стороны:

— И вот Люциус, наконец приземлившись около меня, шлет воздушные поцелуи своей прелестнице, а она, опасно перевесившись через окно, кричит ему все эти милые влюбленные словечки! — Райнхардт от избытка чувств стукнул по столу ладонью, так что тарелка с мясными пирожками, неустанно подкладываемыми ему Хайнцем Фрицем, подскочила.

— Лизхен даже спела ему — голосок у нее был неважный, но любовь творит чудеса, и получилось неплохо, — и Райнхард своим хорошо поставленным баритоном затянул: — «Замкнулась дверца моего сердца, потерян ключик — не найти: век ты будешь взаперти! Я с тобой, ты со мной, этому верь, друг мой!» (*1)

Драко фыркнул, представив, как некая Лизхен, сверкая дебелыми телесами, поет его отцу такую чепуху. А так как от усталости и пива глаза у Драко слипались, то в полусонном состоянии он очень отчетливо видел перед глазами эту картинку. Правда, глаза Лизхен то и дело сменялись на ярко-синие, как у Серпентины, или на темно-синие — как у Мари.

— Ты не родственница ли зеленой змее? — заплетающимся языком спросил Драко у Мари. — Глаза-то у вас похожи, — попытался аргументировать он свое заявление.

— По-моему, ты переутомился, — решила Мари, переглянувшись с бесстрастной Кларой.

Адель, сидящая напротив, озабоченно наклонилась к Драко:

— Действительно, твоя мама писала, что тебе нужно быть осторожным со своим здоровьем.

Драко собрался было уже возмутиться материнской гиперопекой, но никак не мог выговорить это слово и махнул рукой. «Маму не переделаешь, — слегка сердито подумал он. — Я всегда буду ее "маленьким птенчиком", которому надо чистить перышки и... Фу, какие отвратительно-милые мысли лезут мне в голову!» — чтобы отвлечься, он допил свое пиво и поднялся: — Да, вы как всегда правы, тетушка Адель. Я просто падаю с ног... День выдался насыщенным.

Панси с Блейзом, оба нетвердо стоявшие на ногах, тоже поспешили распрощаться со всеми. После возвращения из Любека, пока Драко, вновь ставший героем дня, в который раз описывал дяде, тете и кузенам «подлое нападение ненормального старика на ничего не подозревающих гостей его дома», Блейз и Панси успели пересчитать деньги, полученные за так и не отданного Коппелиусу опалового скорпиона. Видимо, все сошлось, потому что когда фон Шлехтглауберы пригласили их на ужин, то друзья Драко были чрезвычайно счастливы и восторженны. Щеки Панси порозовели, глаза блестели, и Драко она показалась очень хорошенькой. Обнимая ее перед уходом, Драко прижался потеснее, но Панси приняла это за неустойчивость после выпитого пива и мягко пожурила его за неумеренность. Драко хотел было обидеться, но это показалось ему слишком мелочным. «Ладно, пусть ее», — великодушно решил он, когда она приятно поцеловала его в щеку мягкими горячими губами.

До спальни с помощью Хайнца Фрица Драко добрался без приключений — если не считать снова капнувших на его мантию восковых пятен. Беззлобно ворча на привидение со свечой, Драко еще нашел в себе силы прочесть письма от родителей, пообещав обязательно написать ответ, решил не умываться перед сном и уже было проваливался в сон, когда в дверь постучали.

— О нет, кого там еще принесло?! — простонал Драко и кивнул чистящему его мантию домовику: — Открой.

Пока Хайнц Фриц, прихрамывая, шлепал к дверям, Драко закрыл глаза, пытаясь повлиять на происходящее: «Там никого нет. Сейчас окажется, что стук в дверь мне почудился, и я смогу уснуть. Там никого нет...» — внушал он мирозданию. Мироздание никак не отзывалось.

— К тебе можно? — неуверенный голос Эрхарда прервал мантру Драко.

— Wilkommen (*2), — умирающим голосом вежливо ответил Драко, мысленно проклиная все и вся.

Эрхард тут же прытко забрался на кровать, махнул домовику, чтобы тот оставил их наедине, и, едва за Хайнцем Фрицем захлопнулась дверь, возмущенно заголосил:

— Мне нельзя в Любек на собрание Ганзейской Лиги Квиддича!

Его вопль встряхнул Драко, но недостаточно, чтобы полностью снять сонливость. Поэтому он вяло пробормотал:

— Ганзейской лиги? А тебя что, кто-то заставляет?

— Нет! Я хочу, но они сказали, что нельзя! — продолжал верещать Эрхард, сердито сверкая серыми глазенками. Выглядело это смешно, но сейчас Драко было не до умиления:

— Подумаешь, трагедия...

Эрхард еще больше вытаращился на него и вытянул шею, словно голодный птенец:

— Но там будут команды нашего региона! Всей Шлезвиг-Гольштинии и городов из Ганзейского союза!

— Да ну, об этой лиге вообще мало что слышно, и в чемпионатах она первой вылетает, — поддразнил кузена Драко, зевая. На самом деле Ганзейская Лига Квиддича вовсе не была такой уж слабой — время от времени они выигрывали первое место в турнирах по квиддичу.

— Ты не прав! — Эрхард сдвинул брови: — Все не легко... не просто! Там многие условия... Много всего! — от волнения путаясь в словах, доказывал он.

Драко лениво протянул руку и потрепал маленького кузена по светлым волнистым волосам:

— Ладно, ладно, все, признаю, что твои ганзейские квиддичисты — самые лучшие в мире. Ты, главное, не переживай так, а то еще заплачешь, а в твои годы это уже просто неприлично — сколько тебе там, одиннадцать?

— Мне двенадцать! — поправил его Эрхард. — И я не буду плакать. Но так нечестно. Я не могу колдовать, и меня никуда одного не пускают. А сегодня на тебя Коппелиус напал, и родители сказали, что все вокруг опасно. Но все люди, которые без магии, живут без нее!

Драко понимающе вздохнул: «Ах вот оно что!» Он на секунду представил себя на месте Райнхардта фон Шлехтглаубера: вот у него родился ребенок, который в магии беспомощнее котенка, не может ни защитные чары поставить, ни воздушную подушку сотворить, ни дезиллюзионное заклятье... «Удивительно, как он еще с ума не сошел от беспокойства?» — вздрогнул Драко.

— Я не дурак, я знаю, куда ходить и что делать! — Эрхард воинственно вскинул голову.

Драко невольно хихикнул:

— Ты сейчас похож на взъерошенного воробья.

Кузен секунду укоризненно смотрел на него, а потом показал Драко язык:

— Сам ты на воробья похож! Знаешь, что я сделаю, когда мы проведем ритуал и у меня будет магия?

— Подружишься с русалками? — припомнил Драко.

Эрхард помотал головой:

— Нет. То есть это тоже, но потом. Сначала я приду к родителям и прыгну в окно!

— Э-эм... Зачем? — не понял Драко.

— Чтобы они увидели, что со мной ничего не случится! — гордый своей выдумкой, объяснил Эрхард.

Драко издал сдавленный звук, еле сдерживая хохот:

— Да ты еще более чокнутый, чем Коппелиус. И накинь на себя одеяло, а то еще простудишься... Ты что, сюда босиком пришел? Кто ходит босиком по холодному полу — вырастет косолапым медвежонком, — пошутил он.

— Да? Не слышал об этом, — серьезно откликнулся Эрхард и послушно укрылся одеялом.

— Мне... мама так всегда говорила... ну, в детстве, — смутился Драко, ругая себя за не вовремя проснувшуюся заботливость. Наверное, это было потому, что ему невероятно хотелось спать.

Эрхард же вознамерился и дальше болтать:

— А потом я научусь летать на метлах. Ты сказал, что покажешь, как летаешь на метле. А меня можешь покатать?

Драко подумал, что стоило бы ненавязчиво напомнить кузену о старинной поговорке «Сквиб магу не товарищ» и пресечь эти слишком дружеские отношения между ними, но сейчас он никак не мог открыть ставшие невероятно тяжелыми веки, да и язык его не слушался. К тому же при успешном высвобождении магии Эрхарда с помощью вольпертингера он станет уже не сквибом, а полноценным магом.

— Если мы успеем провести ритуал через неделю, то я смогу сам слетать на собрание Лиги Квиддича! Ну, или мы все вместе поедем. Завтра будем репетировать ритуал, а если все получится... — все еще тараторил Эрхард, но Драко уже почти не слышал его, так как погрузился в сон.

И снилась ему зеленая змея с синими глазами, которая покачивалась в ветвях деревьев, ловя закатные лучи солнца, а вместе с ней ветки обвивали две похожие на нее змеи. А потом одна из змей увеличилась в размерах и повернула к Драко плоскую морду. «Нагайна!» — сообразил он, а все вокруг уже изменилось, и вот он уже сидел за столом в Малфой-мэноре, в окружении Пожирателей Смерти. Родители Драко молча смотрели на Темного Лорда, и их вроде бы бесстрастные лица на самом деле скрывали страх и тревогу. Темный Лорд приблизился к Драко и шипящим голосом поинтересовался:

— Может быть, ты, Драко, знаешь?

— Что? — еле слышно отозвался Драко, стараясь стать как можно меньше и не смотреть вбок — туда, где расположилась змея. Мать под столом сжала его руку, и Драко знал, что она так же держит и руку отца. Но, несмотря на материнскую поддержку, было страшно.

— Ты меня не слушал, — обвиняюще произнес Темный Лорд, а потом схватил со стола свечу и капнул горячим воском Драко на руку: — Ты меня не слушал! — и он подал знак змее, тотчас кинувшейся вперед...

— Нет! — Драко подскочил, проснувшись. Эрхард тихо сопел рядом, свернувшись в клубочек. А на руке у Драко и впрямь было восковое пятно.

— Да сколько можно? — шепотом выругался на призрака со свечой Драко и осторожно встал, стараясь не разбудить кузена. Прихватив палочку, он отошел подальше от кровати и вполголоса потребовал: — Ну-ка покажись! Я кому сказал?! Либо показывайся и говори, чего тебе надо, либо отстань от меня!

— Вы довольно грубы, — на подоконнике мгновенно материализовался полупрозрачный силуэт молодого мужчины, почти юноши, в давно вышедшей из моды одежде. — У меня достаточно тонкая душевная организация, чтобы принимать близко к сердцу мое нынешнее состояние. Проще говоря: я стесняюсь.

Драко мгновенно выставил вперед палочку и окинул холодным взглядом явившегося ему призрака, подмечая и кудрявый парик, и воротник-жабо, и превосходный крой костюма, и вычурные пряжки туфель.

— Ну, мистер стесняшка, и кто же вы, акромантул вас раздери, такой?!

Призрак изящно подлетел в воздух и уже там отвесил Драко легкий поклон:

— Жан-Кристоф Деко, к вашим услугам, месье!

Он говорил по-английски с ярко выраженным французским акцентом. Драко тоже чуть склонил голову:

— Драко Малфой... Вы француз?

— Почти, — снова уселся на подоконник Деко, закинув ногу на ногу и фривольно размахивая в воздухе туда-сюда кистями рук. — Родился я во Франции, но потом случилась революция, а санкюлоты там не слишком-то разбирали, маггл ты или маг. Пришлось сбежать в Бельгию, оттуда — в Голландию, затем перебраться в Англию... Ну а после обстоятельства сложились так, что я обосновался в Германии, где и погиб.

Драко зевнул. История призрака его не впечатлила — в Малфой-мэноре были и более колоритные персонажи. Да и портреты предков зачастую делились с Драко невероятными событиями своей жизни — взять хоть ту же Мелиссу Малфой, приходившуюся ему пра-пра-прабабкой.

— Понятно, — равнодушно отозвался Драко на речь призрака и враз построжал: — А теперь скажите-ка мне, месье Деко, что у вас за неприятная и даже неприличная страсть к оставлению восковых пятен на моей одежде?

Деко виновато опустил голову и запоздало отвел подальше руку со свечой:

— Покорнейше прошу простить меня. К сожалению, мое зрение и при жизни оставляло желать лучшего, да и здесь, в Готторфе, освещение не очень хорошее, поэтому приходится подносить свечу поближе, чтобы разглядеть кого-либо...

Драко скептически поднял бровь:

— Но зачем вы вообще за мной таскаетесь?

Услышав этот вопрос, Деко внезапно взволновался так, что стал еле видимым, и принялся метаться по комнате под потолком:

— Вам грозит опасность! — резко подлетев к уху Драко, страшным шепотом сообщил он. — Огромная опасность!

Драко испуганно отшатнулся:

— Опасность? Что за опасность?

— Она исходит от некой небезызвестной вам девицы, — прошипел Деко уже в другое ухо. — От этой искусительницы... О, я вижу на вашем лице растерянность и недоверие — совсем так же не верил я, когда мне твердили, что прелестная Амалия вовсе не любит меня, а нужен я ей лишь как жертва в одном очень, очень опасном ритуале!

— Ритуале?! — вздрогнул Драко.

— Да-да! И сейчас, боюсь, история повторяется: эта девица, Мари, ведет вас на заклание, а вы доверчиво следуете за ней, — настойчиво уверял его Деко.

Драко хлопал ресницами, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное:

— То есть... Вы хотите сказать, что Мари собирается использовать меня как жертву в ритуале вызова вольпертингера? — он невольно покосился на вроде бы спящего Эрхарда.

— Вот именно, мой друг, вот именно! — Деко стал плотнее и, если не приглядываться, выглядел как настоящий человек. — Я просто не в силах наблюдать не вмешиваясь, как по вине подлой, хитрой искусительницы гибнет еще один юный мужчина!

Драко потер подбородок. Слова Деко не никак не укладывались в его голове.

— Глупость какая. Мари вовсе не похожа на искусительницу, которая собирается приносить меня в жертву. Да и остальные... Они бы не посмели!

— Вы действительно так считаете? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Деко. — На вашем месте я бы не был... Хотя о чем я говорю — на вашем месте я как раз и был таким же доверчивым! «Ах, Амалия — чистая, открытая, веселая душа», — говорил я себе. «Это просто глупые слухи», — говорил я себе... Даже лежа на жертвенном алтаре, я все еще надеялся, что это просто шутка.

Драко молчал. С одной стороны, не стоило так просто отмахиваться от предупреждения призрака, с другой же — Мари совершенно не тянула ни на какую «хитрую искусительницу», которая собиралась бы заманивать его в свои сети. «Хотя что я знаю о Мари? Я и знаком-то с ней не так давно...» — засомневался Драко. Но все же ему казалось маловероятным, что кузены собирались использовать его как жертву, не беспокоясь о последствиях. Ведь, случись с ним что-нибудь, отец бы перевернул вверх дном весь замок, а мать бы уничтожила всех, кто посмел бы поднять руку на ее сына! «Но что мне-то с того будет, если меня уже не станет? — хмурился Драко. — И ведь "принести в жертву" не обязательно равно "убить". Можно принести в жертву многое — здравый рассудок, магическую силу, здоровье. А обставить это все можно как несчастный случай... Но Мари? И Эрхард? Или Зигфрид? Нет, это просто смешно — подозревать их в таких бесчестных намерениях. Хотя подозревал же я их раньше... Неужели они каким-то образом усыпили мою бдительность?» — мучительно размышлял Драко.

— Да что я усердствую? — всплеснул руками призрак. — У вас же есть чудесный инструмент, с помощью которого вы без усилий можете и сами подглядеть чужие действия, и разгадать чужие планы.

Драко непонимающе уставился на него:

— Какой еще инструмент?

— Да тот, что вы спрятали в недра своего сундука, — усмехнулся Деко. — Тот, от чего просто разит сильной магией.

От его слов Драко так и застыл: в сундуке лежали и белый опал, и полученные от Коппелиуса очки. Облизнув губы, он все же, на всякий случай, тихо переспросил:

— Я не понимаю... О чем вы?

Деко снисходительно улыбнулся и сделал жест рукой, словно подносил к глазам лорнет:

— Вам будет легко разглядеть некоторые важные вещи, — загадочно сказал он. — А вот вторую штучку я бы не советовал вам долго держать при себе. Ее стоит либо использовать с определенной целью и избавиться от нее, либо просто избавиться — и как можно быстрее. Кстати, могу посоветовать человека, который бы очень заинтересовался ей. Правда, встречал я его много лет назад, но почти уверен, что он жив до сих пор, хотя и невероятно стар. Его зовут Дэвин О’Тул, он ирландец, но проживает в Брюсселе — оттуда ему было бы не так-то легко выбраться...

— Благодарю, я и сам разберусь, — довольно грубо оборвал его Драко, покосившись на Эрхарда. Не хватало еще, чтобы любопытный кузен проснулся и подслушал, о чем идет речь.

Деко не на шутку обиделся:

— Мне кажется, вы слишком легкомысленно относитесь к моим предостережениям и пренебрегаете моими советами! Что ж, ваше право, — заключил он и в тот же миг пропал, словно бы его и не было.

— Надо же, какие мы нервные, — немного расстроенно пробормотал Драко в пустоту. Конечно же, не стоило торопиться с высказываниями и послушать призрака еще немного — возможно, он выдал бы больше полезной информации. «М-да... Надо было, действительно, подумать дважды, прежде чем говорить, — вздохнул Драко. — Ну да что поделаешь — придется разбираться самому и с очками, и с этим так называемым "заговором" со стороны Мари».

Он подошел к сундуку, где хранились его опасные сокровища. Посматривая время от времени на Эрхарда — не проснулся ли — Драко быстро вытащил завернутые в носовой платок очки «Alia visio». В неверном лунном свете ему на секунду показалось, что вместо стекол в них сверкнули чьи-то глаза, и он чуть не выронил хрупкую вещицу. Впрочем, при дальнейшем рассмотрении у окна в оправе оказались только прозрачные стекла. Скорее всего, это слабое освещение сыграло с ним злую шутку. Тем не менее у Драко не сразу хватило духу надеть очки, и какое-то время он просто придерживал их обеими руками перед собой, разглядывал сквозь стекла комнату и двор, но не находил никаких отличий.

Поколебавшись, он все же нацепил их на нос, но, опять же, ничего не изменилось. «Неужели Коппелиус подсунул мне подделку?» — закралось ему в душу ужасное подозрение. Это было бы обидно, принимая во внимание ту невероятную опасность, которой Драко подвергся из-за очков... Впрочем, на самом-то деле он не имел права предъявлять претензии, так как очки-то достались ему не совсем честно — как и деньги, хотя сам Драко предпочитал считать их оплатой за «невежливое нападение чокнутого старика». «В конце концов, в том, что наша сделка сорвалась, виноват Коппелиус. И если ему так нужен скорпион, то он мог бы сам заявиться сюда и напомнить мне о нем, — оправдывался перед собой Драко. — Я-то уж точно к нему больше ни ногой! Хотя, конечно, вышло не очень-то справедливо — деньги и очки у меня, а опал я так старику и не отдал, но... Как говорит мой отец, в бизнесе не все так просто и правильно».

И только лишь Драко успел подумать об отце, как перед глазами предстали неясные очертания его кабинета, кипы бумаг на столе и двигающееся по ним перо, выписывающее прямые строки: «...не доставит нам никаких проблем. Стоит лишь напомнить ему о том, какую роль он играл при одной важной персоне, ныне уничтоженной...» — с каждой секундой абрисы букв становились все ярче, так что создавалось впечатление, что это сам Драко сидел за столом и писал их. В потрясении он сорвал с себя очки и осмотрел их — стекла так и оставались незамутненными и выглядели, как обычные. Драко с осторожностью снова заправил дужки себе за уши. «...С уважением, Люциус Малфой», — прочел он появившиеся за это время на бумаге строки, которые тут же перекрыла чернильная печать с отцовским вензелем, поставленная холеной, белой, отцовской же рукой. «Это что же, я вижу через отцовские глаза?» — ошеломленно ахнул Драко. Тем временем его отец перевел взгляд на дверь, и перед Драко предстала мать в тонкой ночной рубашке, державшая в руках небольшой светильник. Сердце Драко сжалось от тоски по ней, особенно, когда мать ласково улыбнулась ему — хотя на самом деле его отцу. Ее губы шевельнулись, но звука слышно не было. Все вокруг слегка дернулось так, словно бы отец кивнул в ответ. «Наверное, она, как обычно, позвала его спать, ведь уже поздно, а он снова засиделся в кабинете», — сообразил Драко и тут же поспешно сдернул с носа очки, так как мать тем временем приблизилась к отцу и, видимо, поцеловала его — по крайней мере, ее глаза оказались совсем рядом, и их выражение было таким, что Драко пару секунд от смущения не мог прийти в себя. «Тьфу ты, тоже мне, нашли время, — фыркнул он, покручивая в пальцах дужку очков. — Ладно, родителей тогда тревожить больше не стоит. Кого бы еще посмотреть? Мари наверняка спит... А вот что, кстати, видно, если человек спит?» — Драко снова надел очки и подумал о Мари. Перед глазами потемнело, но больше ничего не случилось. «Значит, сны разглядеть нельзя», — понял Драко. Потом он поочередно попробовал подглядеть через дядюшку и тетушку, Эрхарда, Зигфрида и даже Клару Коппелиус, но они все спали. Использовать для подглядывания глаза Коппелиуса Драко не решился, настройка на призрака Жан-Кристофа Деко не дала никакого результата, равно как и на портреты из фамильной галереи Малфоев. Хайнц Фриц был занят подшиванием скатерти, и разглядывать через него это дело оказалось невыносимо скучно. «А если попробовать понаблюдать за кем-то из Министерства? Хотя почему "за кем-то"? За Кингсли Шеклболтом!» — разошелся Драко, представляя себе образ министра. Но и тот, наверное, спал, потому что перед глазами просто потемнело. «Ничего, зато я знаю, что это возможно, — понял Драко. — Неудивительно, что отцу так были нужны эти очки. Но сейчас лучше снова лечь спать, еще успею завтра насмотреться».

Он снова закутал очки в носовой платок, накапал себе зелье, которое колдомедики и санаменторы из Мунго предписали ему принимать каждый вечер — и о котором Драко постоянно забывал, и снова улегся в кровать, рядом с раскинувшимся во сне Эрхардом.

На этот раз, возможно благодаря зелью, спал Драко без кошмаров и проснулся, когда солнце светило вовсю, а Эрхарда в комнате уже не было.

— Ну и хорошо, — потянулся Драко и еще пару минут лениво повалялся в постели, прежде чем встать. Он немного повоевал с ванной и душем, а потом, мокрый, выскочил в комнату, чтобы одеться.

— Verdammt! (*3) — послышался изумленный детский голосок от окна, затем раздалось шуршание, вскрик и непонятное лопотание на немецком.

Драко кинулся туда и в последнюю секунду успел ухватить за руки чуть не свалившихся близняшек-кузин, странным образом оказавшихся на парапете, идущем вдоль стены.

— Держитесь! — он беспомощно оглянулся на мирно лежащую на тумбочке палочку, но понял, что даже если призовет ее «Акцио», то не сможет поймать, ведь обе руки были заняты.

Одетт и Одиль, на удивление, не вопили и даже не сильно дергались, а организованно подтягивались, пытаясь забраться обратно на парапет.

— Акцио! — все же попытался Драко и мотнул головой, пытаясь поймать подлетевшую палочку зубами, но не смог. Он подтолкнул ее к себе ногой, однако при этом случайно чуть было не выпустил руку то ли Одетт, то ли Одиль, и решил больше не рисковать.

— Ich bin da! (*4) — подмога подоспела как раз вовремя: Хайнц Фриц ловко дернул вверх одну из близняшек, подцепил за воротник другую, и они оказались за подоконником, в безопасности.

— Спасибо... — Драко уселся прямо на пол, отходя от испытанного потрясения, и запоздало прикрылся поданным ему домовиком полотенцем.

Близняшки уже весело прыгали вокруг него, словно бы и не они только что болтались между небом и землей.

— Du bist der Beste! — сообщила ему одна из них.

— Да, конечно, я лучший, — подтвердил Драко, переводя дух, и собрался было отругать их, но эту инициативу уже перехватил Хайнц Фриц. Под градом недовольных выкриков старого домового эльфа близняшки моментально растеряли свою жизнерадостность и насупились.

— Das ist total bescheuert! — заключил Фриц, и Драко кивнул, соглашаясь с ним:

— Да, это совсем глупо!

Одна из двойняшек печально склонила голову, а другая сосредоточенно ковыряла ногтем кирпичную кладку стены.

— Entschuldigung, (*5) — слаженно протянули они.

Драко усмехнулся: уж слишком девчонки напомнили ему его самого в детстве, когда отец отчитывал его за какой-то проступок. Мать, конечно, тоже порой ругала Драко, но куда реже: она разрешала ему, по мнению отца, «слишком многое», — и Драко всегда был ей за это благодарен.

— Ладно, забыли. Зачем вы вообще полезли на этот парапет? — и, видя, что они не понимают, попытался на немецком: — Warum... auf der Bruestung? (*6)

— Einfach so... — пожали плечами близняшки, мило улыбаясь.

— Просто так?! — теперь они еще сильнее напомнили Драко о собственном детстве. — Больше так не делайте, — наставительно погрозил он им пальцем, но не выдержал полностью своей роли и расхохотался.

Одетт и Одиль, которые словно бы только и ждали этого сигнала, тут же полезли к нему обниматься, так что Драко с трудом удержал на месте прикрывающее его полотенце.

— Все, все, хватит подлизываться! А теперь идите, мне надо привести себя в порядок к завтраку, — неловко отпихнул он девчонок.

Пока Хайнц Фриц подготавливал ему одежду и помогал причесаться, Драко не удержался и снова заглянул в магические очки. На этот раз Мари уже не спала, и он получил возможность разглядеть ее комнату — залитое солнцем помещение с обтянутой зеленой узорчатой тканью мебелью и шкафами темного дерева, забитыми книгами, статуэтками, мягкими игрушками и прочей дребеденью. Ванная комната у Мари оказалась меньше, чем та, что досталась Драко, но душ был более новой модели и совершенно не капризный — по крайней мере, он не плевался водой, когда Мари вытиралась.

— Херр Малфой, вы берете эти туфли? — отвлек Драко Хайнц Фриц, и пришлось ткнуть наугад в какие-то из них, чтобы не отрываться от захватывающего зрелища.

Когда Мари собралась и вышла в коридор, она встретила Клару Коппелиус, и Драко в очередной раз поразился тому, насколько та внешне напоминала своего деда — разве что была повыше. «Или все же он ей отец? В книге было написано, что у него две дочери... Да какая, в сущности, разница?» — долго думать об этой девице Драко не хотелось — отчего-то это раздражало его все сильнее, и он через несколько секунд уже почти возненавидел ее. Да и Мари вызывала теперь у него недовольство — она слишком долго о чем-то болтала с Кларой, а Драко не слышал ни слова. «Еще и мимика у этой Клары совсем слабая — я даже по движениям ее губ ничего не могу прочесть! Что за отвратительная девица!» — разозлился он вконец, в негодовании снял очки... и вмиг успокоился. Клара уже не казалась ему такой противной, а долгий разговор Мари с ней — таким неприятным. «Вот это да... — потрясенно и с новым интересом оглядел Драко очки. — Неужели же это они так на меня повлияли? Это они вызвали во мне эту странную злость? Или же нет? Надо будет потом еще попробовать разобраться в принципе их действия».

Драко поспешил снова спрятать очки в сундук — и вовремя, так как через пару минут на пороге его комнаты появилась Мари собственной персоной:

— Ты готов? — она подошла к нему и прошептала так, чтобы не слышал Хайнц Фриц: — После завтрака будем репетировать ритуал. Окс Хемиш тоже присоединится к нам, поэтому мы все будем в сборе и репетиция в точности повторит настоящий обряд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Слова из старой народной немецкой песни.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Wilkommen (нем., Вилькоммен) — Добро пожаловать.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Verdammt! (нем., Фердаммт) — Проклятье!
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Ich bin da! (нем., Ихь бин да) — Я тут!
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Entschuldigung (нем., Энтшульдигунг) — Извините.
> 
>  
> 
> 6\. Warum... auf der Bruestung? (нем., Варум... ауф дер Брюстунг?) — Почему... на парапете?


	11. Сомнения и разговоры

Они еще немного обсудили Блейза и его фрау, а потом Панси заторопилась — ей надо было принять ванну перед поездкой.

— Ты хоть пиши мне, — Драко снова взгрустнулось.

— Обязательно... А ты, если захочешь, мог бы меня навестить... как-нибудь, — пряча глаза, предложила Панси и крепко поцеловала его в губы. Драко на секунду замер, а потом ответил на ее поцелуй.

— Ну все, — она отстранилась первой, вытирая слезы. — Я буду скучать, — и выбежала за дверь, чуть не налетев на выскочившего под ноги домового эльфа.

Драко перевел дух и пригладил волосы. «Америка не так уж и далеко от Великобритании», — попытался утешить он себя, но горечь все равно не отступала.

Однако следующие дни пролетели так быстро, что грустить об отъезде Панси было некогда. До обеда Драко упражнялся вместе со всеми в вызове вольпертингера, стараясь не переутомляться, а во вторую половину дня с Мари, Эрхардом и близняшками осматривал достопримечательности тех близлежащих городов, где были магические улочки, — потому что в маггловские районы Драко заходить наотрез отказывался. Пару раз к ним присоединялись и Окс с Кларой, но чаще всего они оставались в замке: Окс что-то чудил с алхимией, а Клара просто дремала в кресле-качалке. По вечерам же Драко строчил все никак не кончавшееся письмо родителям, а за сытным ужином общался с обитателями готторфского замка.

Об очках «Alia visio» он тоже не забывал, хотя и старался надевать лишь ненадолго, чтобы избежать побочных эффектов в виде раздражительности и плохого настроения. Он подсматривал какое-то время за высокопоставленными людьми из британского Министерства магии, потом переключился на учителей из Хогвартса, опробовал парочку родственников, но все это ему быстро наскучило. В самом деле, сколько можно было рассматривать подписываемые министром бумагами и вглядываться в лица его сотрудников во время беззвучных совещаний? И стоило ли терять время на учеников Хогвартса и проверку их домашних работ? Да и родственники не занимались ничем впечатляющим... Панси Паркинсон поначалу представилась Драко подходящим объектом для наблюдения, но через пару дней она сменила шумный Париж на отправившийся в Америку теплоход, и вид бескрайнего океана вскоре опротивел Драко. Блейз Забини слишком увлекся своей фрау Боненполь, а она была не во вкусе Драко.

Пришлось обратить взор на обитателей замка Готторф. Драко «побывал» через Зигмунда на рыболовном судне, принадлежавшем фон Шлехтглауберам; изучил распорядок дня тетушки Адель, занятой по большей части домашними хлопотами; поближе узнал дядюшку Райнхарда, оказавшегося весьма энергичным и деловым человеком. Эрхард и близняшки и без того хвостиками таскались за Драко, так что и очков не требовалось, чтобы сказать, что они видят в данный момент. Клара с Оксом тоже были постоянно на виду. И в конце концов Драко переключил все свое внимание на Мари. Он знал уже в мельчайших подробностях обстановку ее комнаты, ее одежду, ее привычки. И если, с одной стороны, это знание заставляло Драко все больше и больше влюбляться в нее, то некоторые мелочи не давали ему покоя. Например, Мари по вечерам подолгу стояла у окна, глядя в темноту и произнося какие-то слова, — Драко мог видеть краем глаза, как шевелятся ее губы, но не слышал самих слов. Эта ее особенность казалась ему странной и пугающей. Кроме того, Мари слишком много времени проводила с подозрительной Кларой Коппелиус, а как-то раз Драко застал их пристально рассматривающими длинный изогнутый клинок с рунами, обычно висевший на стене в одном из залов замка. Лезвие у клинка было острое, а по краю проходил желобок для стекания крови.

В данных обстоятельствах чем ближе становился условленный день ритуала, тем больше не давали Драко покоя мысли о словах призрака со свечой. Неужели же в этом, казалось бы, мирном замке и впрямь замышлялось нечто ужасное, касающееся его, Драко Малфоя, которого — по словам привидения Жана-Кристофа Деко — собирались принести в жертву во время обряда? Верить в это не хотелось, но и пренебрегать малейшей угрозой собственной безопасности Драко не привык. «Надо узнать о Деко побольше. Мне до сих пор совершенно непонятны мотивы его расположения ко мне: зачем ему вообще было меня предупреждать? Он не показался мне альтруистом, а его выгода пока совсем не ясна — как и он сам», — рассуждал Драко в ночной тишине, когда Эрхард, до тех пор безостановочно проболтавший пару часов о различных научных теориях магического мира и о том, что он будет делать, когда обретет магию, наконец отправился спать, а Мари ушла вместе с ним. Последний факт немного задел Драко — после долгих подглядываний за Мари через магические очки ему уже начало подсознательно казаться, что между ними установились куда более близкие отношения, чем оно было на самом деле. А раздражение и нервозность, вызываемые очками, только усиливали его плохое настроение. Не удержавшись, Драко снова потянулся за творением Коппелиуса и несколько минут рассматривал страницы книги, которую Мари читала перед сном. Но ее глаза вскоре закрылись, и Драко, весь дрожа от нараставшей в нем злости, вынужден был выпить успокоительные капли, — запас которых неуклонно уменьшался.

«Ей на меня плевать! — стукнул он кулаком по столу. — Она настолько же бесчувственна, как и Клара Коппелиус, бездушная кукла! И вполне возможно, что она действительно вынашивает гнусные планы на мой счет... Нет, не думаю, что она решила бы меня умертвить, но отобрать мою магическую силу, чтобы передать этому маленькому сквибу, Эрхарду — такое она вполне могла бы задумать!» — Драко отложил очки и вскочил, готовый бежать в комнату Мари, намереваясь выбить из нее признание.

— Герр Малфой? — после короткого стука в комнату заглянул Хайнц Фриц, и Драко опомнился, уже стоя на пороге перед дверью.

Растерянно оглядев сгорбленного домовика, он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул: «Да что же это такое? Маг я или нет?! Неужели же я не могу справиться с какими-то очками, что они каждый раз так сильно на меня влияют?!»

— Хорошо, что ты заглянул, — контролируя каждый свой жест и интонации голоса, сказал Драко домовику. — Мне необходима твоя помощь.

Хайнц Фриц просиял, даже морщины на его мордочке слегка разгладились:

— Да, герр Малфой?

Драко усмехнулся. Недаром он ежедневно выслушивал бренчания столь любимой домовиком цитры — Хайнц Фриц был готов на многое ради ценителя его музыки. «Даже жаль, что не нужно ничего такого запретного или опасного», — расстроился на секунду Драко, что такая прекрасная возможность использовать домовика пропадает втуне.

— Ты знаешь о призраке, который оставляет восковые пятна? — вслух поинтересовался он.

Хайнц Фриц разволновался:

— Ja, genau, ich kenne ihn! (*1) Я могу... я знать он! — он замотал головой вверх-вниз, и Драко не мог отвести взгляда от маленьких острых рожек на голове домовика. — Я знать, плохой человек! Пятна, пятна, всегда пятна от такой человека! Плохой, плохой, — затянул Хайнц Фриц.

— Ну все, все, я понял, — перебил его Драко. — Перейдем к делу. Тебе известно, откуда он взялся, действительно ли француз? И как он все-таки погиб?

Хайнц Фриц тяжко вздохнул и, усердно наклонившись, с размаху стукнулся макушкой об пол. Затем выпрямился с видом удачно выполненного дела и умиротворенно заявил:

— Прощение, гер Малфой. Не имею никакого знания.

Драко ничуть не удивился такому поведению домовика — в Малфой-мэноре эльфы были обязаны наказывать себя за малейшую повинность, так как отец Драко, Люциус Малфой, считал, что это сделает их более исполнительными.

— Жаль... А про него нигде больше нельзя узнать?

Конечно же, самым логичным было бы обратиться к кому-то из родственников — к кузенам, к Мари или дядюшке с тетушкой, но Драко не был уверен, стоит ли доверять им. «На ужин порой и добрые люди подадут тебе пикси на блюде», — по слухам, говаривала при жизни прабабушка Драко, Годива Малфой, и ее правнук был с ней совершенно согласен. Правда, портрет бабушки заверял его, что на самом деле поговорка звучала так: «Добряков пикси на ужин едят и кровушкой доверчивых запивают». Впрочем, и это изречение Драко находил подходящим для сложившейся ситуации.

— Библиотека, герр Малфой? — подобострастно предложил Хайнц Фриц, и Драко хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Вот это я дал маху! Про Коппелиуса мне сразу пришло в голову поискать в родословных, а про Деко — нет... Ну да ладно, на то я и не зубрилка Грейнджер, чтобы не лезть первым делом в книги. Кстати про Коппелиуса, — вспомнил он, — почему это написано его дочери Кларе, а тут все считают, что Клара — его внучка?

— Обе, герр Малфой, — коротко ответил домовик, и в Драко снова всколыхнулось улегшееся было раздражение:

— Что «обе»?! Объясни нормально!

Хайнц Фриц заморгал круглыми глазами, напомнив Драко сову — и о том, что он так и не дописал письмо матери. Путаясь в английских словах, Фриц поведал, что у Коппелиуса и впрямь было две дочери — Олимпия и Клара. Обе они погибли еще во времена Гриндевальда.

— И герр Коппелиус сделал снова Клару с глазами Клары.

— Как «с глазами»?! — озадачился Драко. — Как «сделал»?!

— Герр Коппелиус — плохой человек, — серьезно ответил Фриц. — Плохой. Сильный маг, но плохой человек. Делает людей, не делает глаза, глаза берет чужие. Первой делал Олимпию — но получилась неправильно, была неправильная, не очень человек, сама как часы. Потом делал Клару первую — получилась правильно. Теперь делал вторую Клару — получилась очень хорошо.

Драко даже рот открыл от потрясения. Коппелиус оказался еще более непонятным и жутким, чем он думал. «Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то занимался такими вещами... То есть гомункулусов-то делают, но там все иначе. Коппелиус, несомненно, очень необычное существо, однако... Как-то мне не по себе от такой ерунды, да еще и Клара участвует в ритуале. И, может, лучше не трогать больше эти его очки? Кто знает, что они еще могут, кроме как вызывать злость...» — размышлял Драко.

— Ну хорошо, — махнул он рукой, решив отложить на потом сложную семейную историю Коппелиусов и заняться пока более насущными проблемами. — Принеси мне все, что найдешь в библиотеке о Жане-Кристофе Деко, ныне призраке. Да, и раз уж сегодня у меня ночь вопросов, то скажи мне, почему у тебя на голове рожки? У наших домашних эльфов ничего такого нет.

Хайнц Фриц оскалился в острозубой улыбке:

— Герр Малфой — хороший герр! Очень хороший, герру Малфою интересно про Фрица! Фриц ответит, конечно, ответит. Предок Фрица и других домовых эльфов — Крампус. Крампус ходит в одна ночь в году и хватает плохих детей (*2).

— Зачем? — уже устал изумляться Драко.

— Крампус ест детей на ужин, — с готовностью ответил Хайнц Фриц.

Все услышанные новости — о странной природе дочерей и внучки Коппелиуса, о Крампусе, который ел детей на ужин, перемешались в голове Драко с воспоминаниями о прабабкиных словах, со злостью, вызванной очками «Alia visio», и с тревогой за свою судьбу. Перед глазами Драко непонятно с чего вдруг встали, казалось бы, давно стертые из памяти картины: вот тетка Беллатрикс берет его за руку и, заливаясь сумасшедшим смехом, тычет палочкой в наливающуюся темнотой метку на предплечье. «Мы их всех уничтожим, племянничек! Ты с нами? Ах ты мой маленький кролик, белый кролик!» — хохочет она. И Драко ощущает невероятный стыд, — потому что вокруг стоят другие Пожиратели Смерти, и они все видят его позор, видят, как тетка снова зовет его «кроликом», — как тогда, когда Драко был еще совсем младенцем, а Беллатрикс еще не попала в Азкабан и не сошла полностью с ума.

— Герр Малфой, я идти за книгами, — вернул Драко в реальность голос домового эльфа.

— Да, конечно, — Драко призвал себе флакон с успокоительным и проглотил еще одну порцию лекарства. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, на донышке. «Надо бы не забыть заказать еще», — нахмурился он и подошел к зеркалу. На этот раз собственное отражение — редкий случай! — не понравилось Драко. Волосы показались слишком сильно приглаженными, лицо было бледнее, чем обычно, торчал заострившийся нос, а глаза горели чуть ли не тем же огоньком безумия, что и у тетки Беллатрикс.

«А что, если я уже попал под действие каких-то чар, связанных с ритуалом вызова вольпертингера?! — в ужасе отпрянул Драко от зеркала. — А что, если это все были не репетиции, а... Нет, это просто смешно. Я не верю в такие глупости. Я не... Но почему же тогда я так плохо выгляжу?»

Драко достал из несессера расческу и принялся укладывать волосы заново, освежился цветочной водой и сменил рубашку на более яркой расцветки. Теперь он выглядел куда лучше и здоровее и немного расслабился. Подозрительность и страх ослабли.

— Книги, герр Малфой! — возвратился как раз Хайнц Фриц, и Драко жадно выхватил у него пыльные фолианты.

Информации о Жан-Кристофе Деко нашлось немного, но вся она совпадала с уже известной Драко от самого призрака. Тот и впрямь родился во Франции в восемнадцатом веке, откуда сбежал во время устроенной магглами революции, побродил по Европе, прежде чем оказаться в Германии у дальних родственников, и погиб по неустановленным причинам на территории замка Готторф.

— Значит, не врал, — удовлетворенно кивнул Драко и принялся разыскивать упоминания об Амалии, которая, по словам Деко, и обусловила его безвременную кончину. «Анна Амалия, герцогиня...» (*3) — начал было читать Драко и тут же остановился:

— Маггла?!

— Сквиб, — поправил его Хайнц Фриц, но Драко уже и сам увидел приписку на страницах книги: «Лишена магии. Воспитывалась магглами».

— Ха, а пережила-то она нашего Деко всего на два года, — заметил Драко дату ее смерти. — Видимо, ритуал не пошел ей впрок... — он осекся и прикрыл себе рот рукой, покосившись на домового эльфа, однако тот вроде бы не заметил этой оговорки.

— Здесь значится, что Деко похоронен на «Старом Зеленом кладбище». Это где?

— Тут, герр Малфой, — Хайнц Фриц прохромал до окна, встал на цыпочки и ткнул пальцем вправо: — Видите фонарь? Рядом дорожка, надо прямо, прямо, потом вниз. Будут два дерева, надо пройти между, и будет кладбище. Магглы кладбище не видят. Герр Малфой туда проводить?

Но Драко отказался:

— Я сам дойду... — и, подумав, прибавил: — Спасибо.

Ночь выдалась лунная, и добраться до нужного места не составило труда. Для магглов старого кладбища словно и не существовало, но Драко без труда прошел между двумя деревьями и очутился на живописной лужайке. Потрескавшиеся каменные плиты, рядами расположенные на ней, по бокам обросли толстым слоем мха и кое-где были увиты ползучими травами и цветами. Редкие памятники издавали тоскливые скрипы и стоны, где-то зловеще кричала ночная птица, чьи-то деятельные скелеты уныло скреблись из-под земли, но в целом кладбище было куда умиротвореннее, чем фамильные склепы в поместье Малфоев.

Пройдя между третьим и вторым рядом могильных камней, Драко отсчитал десятую с краю могилы, как было указано в книге из библиотеки замка Готторфа, и вгляделся в полустершиеся буквы: «...tof Decaux 1775-180...». Несомненно, там и должен был покоиться Жан-Кристоф Деко — который, однако, на самом деле блуждал беспокойным духом по готторфскому замку и портил восковыми пятнами одежду его жителей.

— Эй! — позвал Драко. — Эй, месье Деко! Вы тут?

Вдали протяжно ухнула сова, легкий ветерок пошевелил траву, но Деко и не думал отвечать.

— Месье Деко, я знаю, что вы меня слышите, раз я стою у вашей могилы, — пнул Драко каменную плиту. — Деко, я же к вам обращаюсь!

Громкое презрительное хмыканье откуда-то сзади заставило Драко обернуться.

— Я снова убеждаюсь, что вы плохо воспитаны. Кто был вашим гувернером? Назовите его ничтожное имя, чтобы я никогда не нанимал эдакого неумеху для своих детей, — полупрозрачный Деко с неизменной свечой в руке горделиво парил над землей.

— Разве вас есть дети? — поднял брови Драко. В книге об этом ничего не говорилось.

— Может быть, — Деко повел плечом. — Я был, знаете ли, весьма популярен у женщин.

— Рад за вас, — нетерпеливо откликнулся Драко. — Но я пришел сюда, чтобы выяснить одну весьма важную вещь...

Он помедлил, чтобы усилить любопытство Деко, и не ошибся: призрак не выдержал и минуты молчания и приблизился, орошая траву обильно капающим со свечи воском:

— Так что вам нужно? У меня, между прочим, еще много других дел, кроме как терять с вами время.

Драко провел рукой по волосам и равнодушным тоном продолжил:

— Мне хотелось бы знать, что у вас за интерес во всей этой чепухе с вольпертингером? И не говорите мне, что вы прониклись ко мне сочувствием и потому пытаетесь меня спасти. Я уверен, что у вас должна быть своя корысть. И я требую, чтобы вы назвали ее мне. Немедленно.

Деко с прищуром глянул на него:

— Ах, немедленно? А иначе что будет?

Но Драко было не так легко сбить с толку:

— А иначе, месье Деко, я проигнорирую ваши советы и предостережения. И хотя есть вероятность, что вы слишком хитры и как раз добиваетесь, чтобы я поступил вам наперекор, но раз я с самого начала собирался участвовать в ритуале, то ничего не потеряю.

Какое-то время Драко с Деко играли в гляделки, а потом призрак витиевато выругался по-французски:

— В моих мотивах нет, конечно, ничего секретного, но этот апломб, эта наглость, с которой вы требуете от меня их разгласить, кого угодно выведут из себя. Как вас только люди выносят?

— Вы тоже не очень-то вежливы, — огрызнулся Драко, поежившись от ночной прохлады. — Давайте, не тяните, а не то я замерзну и простыну. У меня слабое здоровье.

Деко присел на могильную плиту:

— Понимаете, когда я превратился в призрака, мне было объявлено, что я пробуду в таком состоянии до тех пор, пока мое место не займет некто другой, погибший при схожих обстоятельствах, во время магического обряда в замке Готторф, — он облизнул полупрозрачные губы длинным острым языком. — Это было преподнесено мне таким образом, словно я обрету желанный конец и не буду более блуждать неприкаянным. Возможно, кто-то другой этому бы и обрадовался, но... Я не хочу умирать! — взвизгнул он и взмыл вверх. — Я не хочу умирать совсем, не хочу исчезнуть! Я хочу остаться здесь, в этом мире, пусть даже призраком! Я не хочу умирать, понимаете?!

Драко демонстративно зажал уши руками:

— Потише, нас могут случайно услышать... Я понял, вы не хотите, чтобы я занял ваше место, когда вы исчезнете.

— Нет, нет, я не хочу, чтобы вы заняли мое место, из-за чего я бы исчез, — поправил его Деко. — А то по-вашему вышло, будто бы я все равно исчезну, а после вы займете мое место.

Драко промолчал, так как не видел большого различия в обеих фразах. «Ну что ж, в такой мотив я могу поверить», — решил он и осведомился

— И чем же еще вы можете мне помочь?

Деко всплеснул руками:

— Но какой еще помощи вы хотите от меня?! Я вас предупредил об опасности, а теперь все, что нужно для вашего спасения — это бежать, бежать как можно дальше от Готторфа!

— И вы не боитесь, что вместо меня они найдут кого-либо другого? — попытался Драко подловить Деко.

Тот со вздохом опустил голову:

— Боюсь... Но что я могу поделать против живых магов? Я просто привидение, которое только и способно, что закапать одежду воском или столкнуть со стола пару бокалов. У меня не хватит сил приблизиться к месту проведения ритуала или как-то повлиять на происходящее там — и, более того, я могу там просто развоплотиться.

Драко вздохнул. «Этот трус и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы меня спасти», — разочаровался он, хотя и подозревал нечто подобное.

— Однако, если вы уедете, им снова придется потратить время, чтобы найти кого-то, кто согласится на ритуал, снова готовиться, подбирать нужную фазу луны, — приободрился Деко. — А там, глядишь, я смогу поговорить и с новой жертвой.

Упоминание о «жертве» совсем не понравилось Драко, и он решил завершить неприятный разговор — тем более что из-под соседних плит выглянули два любопытных зомби, а тратить магию на их упокоение Драко не хотелось. Поэтому он пожелал Деко хорошей ночи, бодро зашагал к выходу с кладбища и уже приблизился к последним могилам, как взгляд его зацепила довольно свежая надпись на белом, еще почти не тронутом временем мраморе: «Зигфрид», — значилось сверху. Сердце у Драко заколотилось, и его стук усилился еще больше при виде нижней строчки: «Мари Магдалена Хексеншосс».

Драко опешил: «Мари? Мари Хексеншосс? Но это же... Это же моя Мари! Почему тут написано так, будто... будто... А Зигфрид — это мой кузен Зигфрид?! Но как же такое возможно? Почему их имена написаны здесь, как будто...» — не додумав, не помня себя от потрясения и не пытаясь далее осознать значение этой находки или как-то объяснить ее, он бросился к выходу между деревьями и припустил со всех ног к замку, хотя и сильно сомневался, что будет там в безопасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ja, genau, ich kenne ihn! (нем., «Йа, генау, ихь кенне ин!») — Да, точно, я его знаю!
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Крампус — существо из фольклора альпийского региона, спутник и антипод Николая Чудотворца. В то время как Святой Николай раздает подарки хорошим детям, Крампус похищает плохих и съедает их на ужин.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Речь идет о реально существовавшей Анне Амалии Брауншвейг-Вольфенбюттельском (нем. Anna Amalia von Braunschweig-Wolfenbuettel; 1739-1807), герцогине Саксен-Веймар-Эйзенахской.


	12. Выбор Драко Малфоя

Путь единственный спасенья,

Выбираешь наугад.

Тяжело принять решенье,

Вариантов — миллиард.

Как решишь, не обессудь:

Время вспять не повернуть.

 

Чем ближе становился ритуал, который либо прославил бы Драко как причастного к открытию способа возвращать магию сквибам, либо привел бы его к гибели, тем больше Драко нервничал. Успокоительное зелье у него закончилось, в окрестных аптеках подобного не нашлось, а приготовление нового заняло бы недели. Пришлось подключить родителей, но и в Великобритании не нашлось готового лекарства, хотя на этот раз нужно было подождать всего несколько дней. «Ну конечно, не везет, так не везет, — хмуро дочитал письмо от матери Драко. — Что стоило этим аптекарям начать готовить зелье чуть раньше? А так оно не успеет настояться до среды. И как, спрашивается, мне жить в таком состоянии? Каждую ночь эти сны, да еще дурацкие воспоминания лезут, мне плохо!» — он отшвырнул переданный матерью флакончик с другим зельем, которое, по ее предположению, могло бы помочь ему продержаться.

Драко действительно почти не спал последнее время из-за преследовавших его кошмаров, не прекращавшихся теперь, даже если он ночевал под половицей. Подавленные воспоминания смешивались с нынешними страхами, и во сне Драко видел жуткого гибрида Темного Лорда, вольпертингера и Мари, набрасывавшихся на него. Да и наяву стоило Драко остаться одному, как его обступали неприятные и тревожные видения, а горло сжимало от страха перед тем, что уже давно прошло. Он словно бы заново переживал свое посвящение в Упивающиеся Смертью, видел горящий Хогвартс, слышал крики и предсмертные хрипы. К счастью, любой достаточно сильный внешний стимул выводил его из этого почти бредового состояния, и потому Драко старался не оставаться надолго один. А если все же такое случалось, то предпочитал отвлекаться очками Коппелиуса, рискуя впасть в неконтролируемое бешенство. Увиденная на кладбище могила с именами Мари и Зигфрида тоже преследовала Драко — ему снилось, как кузен с невестой лихо отплясывали на памятной плите, расшвыривая вокруг ошметки гниющей плоти. Он пытался убедить себя, что ему почудилось, что надпись на могиле была совсем иной, однако никак не мог заставить себя вновь пойти туда даже при свете дня, потому что слишком боялся удостовериться в правильности прочтения.

Теперь Драко даже радовался изнуряющим репетициям ритуалов, выбивавшим из головы мучавшие его мысли, оставлявшим его опустошенным, но спокойным. Пока они вповалку лежали на лужайке — он, его кузены, Мари, Окс и Клара, — а вокруг носились неутомимые близняшки, Драко охватывало умиротворение. Но стоило усталости отступить, и его снова мучили сомнения, неизменно подкармливаемые ночными визитами ноющего о приближающейся угрозе Деко.

Последний день перед ритуалом дался особенно тяжело. Как назло, Драко предстояло провести его чуть ли не в одиночестве: Мари и Зигфрид отправились с отцом в Гамбург, чтобы подать документы для поступления в Institut fuer Seemagie, Институт Морской Магии — знания, полученные там, могли пригодиться им для рыболовного дела, которым заправляли фон Шлехтглауберы; Эрхард заперся в своей комнате, в последний раз штудируя слова и распорядок завтрашнего ритуала; Окс Хемиш до вечера отбыл домой — у него окотилась кошка, та самая, чьим будущим котятам он ранее подыскивал имена; Клара безучастно сидела на скамейке в садике, и Драко сомневался, что ее общество будет ему приятнее общества собственных кошмаров; близняшки где-то простыли и лежали с температурой под бдительным присмотром матери. Даже Хайнц Фриц был занят в саду вместе с другими домовыми эльфами.

К полудню Драко довел себя до высшей точки тревоги и страха. Он вышел развеяться, но присутствие вокруг магглов, хотя уже и не раздражало его так, как раньше, все еще было неприятным. Бесцельно побродив по окрестностям замка, он случайно оказался около загона со стрекозлами. Несколько детенышей бродили около изгороди, смешно путаясь в восьми тонки ножках и время от времени используя внезапно появлявшиеся над спиной крылья для равновесия. Умилившись, Драко позволил им облизать его пальцы, погладил малышей по шелковистой шерстке и медленно пошел вдоль ограды в поисках занимавшегося стрекозлами домового эльфа: «Может, с его помощью я смогу немного полетать на стрекозле? Это бы меня взбодрило». Драко медленно вышагивал, сопровождаемый гурьбой стрекозлят, словно важная особа со своей свитой. Невольно улыбаясь, он сделал еще пару шагов и остановился при виде группки домовиков, удерживавшей жалобно вздыхавшего взрослого стрекозла. Высокая, статная женщина с небрежно уложенными светлыми волосами склонилась над ним и речитативом произносила непонятные слова: «Байн и байн, кьот и кьот, худ и худ…» Драко пригляделся и увидел, что незнакомая женщина держит в руках острый клинок, — и, к своему вящему ужасу, сообразил, что увитое рунами лезвие очень похоже на виденный им как-то через очки Коппелиуса клинок, который с интересом разглядывали Мари и Клара! Не дыша, Драко смотрел, как женщина заносит клинок, продолжая размеренно декламировать:

— Альт мед Гудс орд ог... — она на секунду смолкла, а затем вновь завела свое «байн и байн», теперь постепенно приближая лезвие к несчастному стрекозлу.

Не выдержав, Драко зажмурился, но прекрасно услыхал вскрик бедного животного и оживленное лопотание домовиков. Женщина тоже произнесла что-то по-немецки довольным голосом. Драко распахнул глаза, и оказалось, что женщина смотрит на него — доброжелательно и приветливо, но это показалось ему до того жутким, что, почти не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, он аппарировал и пришел в себя уже в своей комнате, где так и сел на пол, сжавшись в комок. Осознание, что жители Готторфа действительно собирались заклать его, Драко, словно жалкого стрекозла, навалилось тяжким грузом. «Мари... Я знаю, она что-то задумала... Я знаю, знаю! Они все что-то задумали! — в потрясении твердил вполголоса Драко, весь дрожа от испуга и негодования. — Я доверял ей, я доверял им всем! А они... Они принесут меня в жертву, как стрекозла, я знаю, я это знаю».

Стук в дверь заставил его моментально оказаться на ногах. Драко выхватил палочку и срывающимся голосом крикнул:

— Вхо... входите!

В этот момент он был готов защищать свою жизнь всеми известными ему способами и доказать, что потомок Малфоев и Блэков по силам превосходит каких-то жалких фон Шлехтглауберов.

— Герр Малфой? — Хайнц Фриц со своей неизменной цитрой возник на пороге. — Вы скучать, герр Малфой? Немножко музыка?

Несколько секунд Драко непонимающе выглядывал за его спиной готовых к нападению воображаемых противников, а потом облегченно выдохнул:

— Ты один?

— Один, герр Малфой, — подтвердил домовик и снова предложил: — Музыка?

Драко облизнул губы. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось слушать бренчание цитры, но и отказываться было чревато: если домовик был заодно с врагами, то его могло насторожить странное поведение Драко, а если Фриц и впрямь был ни при чем, не стоило сейчас отталкивать дружески расположенное к Драко существо.

— Да... — Драко сел на стул, сжимая руками разболевшуюся голову. Виски давило, в глаза словно бы насыпали песка. «Глаза, хорошие глаза!» — прозвучал в голове голос Коппелиуса.

— Герр Малфой? — оказался рядом Хайнц Фриц. — Герр Малфой плохо?

— Голова... — простонал Драко. Его трясло, все тело горело, но ему было холодно.

— Герр Малфой на кровать? — засуетился вокруг него домовик и помог перебраться в постель.

Драко отвернул голову от окна и умирающим голосом приказал:

— Закрой ставни, слишком... светло...

Горло саднило, суставы ломило, внезапно накативший озноб заставил зубы стучать друг о друга.

— Герр Малфой заболел, — негромкий голос домовика оглушил Драко. — Герр Малфой болеет, как маленькие хозяйки Одетт и Одиль. Хайнц Фриц звать хозяйка Адель.

Драко чувствовал себя так плохо, что согласился бы и на то, чтобы позвали женщину с ножом, только бы покончить с мучениями. Однако вскоре пришедшая на зов Фрица тетушка Адель тут же распорядилась разогреть камин, сунула Драко в кровать «греющий камень», растерла ему грудь пахучей липкой мазью, влила ему в горло какой-то противный горячий отвар, и слабость отступила, а боль утихла.

— Ох, бедный ты, бедный, — заботливо обтерла Драко лоб тетушка Адель. — Ну ничего, симптомы те же, что и у Одетт и Одиль, так что пройдет быстро. К вечеру будешь почти здоров, а завтра вовсе забудешь, что болел.

Драко улегся поудобнее: «А что, если завтра я сошлюсь на болезнь и откажусь участвовать в ритуале? Но поможет ли это? Они ведь могут и вытащить меня из комнаты против моей воли», — он послушно принял из рук тетушки Адель булочку с медом и, разглядывая золотистые медовые потеки, окончательно и бесповоротно осознал: нужно бежать. Да, возможно, все это были лишь его выдумки и странные совпадения, но разве мог он рисковать собой, как какой-то идиот-гриффиндорец? Не для того Драко пережил столько опасностей, чтобы сейчас так беспечно сунуть голову в потенциальную ловушку.

— Мне кажется, или ты сегодня с утра какой-то расстроенный? — поинтересовалась тетушка Адель, поправляя ему подушку.

— Расстроенный? — пытаясь выиграть время, переспросил Драко. Он уже не был ни в чем уверен — даже в том, что стоило бы ответить на такой простой вопрос.

— Да. Я видела, ты получил письмо из дому... Плохие новости? — в голосе тетушки Адель сквозили любопытство и сочувствие.

Драко кивнул, быстро соображая, что ответить.

— Э-эм... Да. Мама... неважно себя чувствует... и... я переживаю, — соврал он.

— Могу себе представить, — цокнула языком тетушка. — Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

— О, я... толком не знаю, она пишет так расплывчато, знаете, наверное, не хочет заставлять меня нервничать, — вдохновенно сочинял Драко. — Но если будет что-то серьезное, то отец мне сразу же сообщит и... боюсь, тогда мне надо будет сразу же вернуться домой, — он замер, испытующе разглядывая тетку, готовый при любых подозрительных действиях с ее стороны использовать «Обливиэйт».

Адель только слегка улыбнулась:

— Ах, ну конечно! Если что — скажи Хайнцу Фрицу, и он сразу доставит тебя на станцию. Слышишь, Фриц?

— Ja, Frau Adele, hab’ ich gehoert (*1), — подтвердил домовик.

Драко не мог поверить своей удаче: теперь он мог сказать, что получил срочное послание от отца и, так как матери стало хуже, должен вернуться в Англию. «Сомневаюсь, что они отслеживают всех прилетающих в Готторф сов, чтобы уличить меня во лжи», — немного успокоившись тем, что в любой момент может выбраться из замка, Драко поудобнее устроился в кровати, полностью отдав свое измученное тело в распоряжение тетушки Адели. А она подошла к делу основательно, и в ход пошли ингаляции и горчичники. Все это великолепно подействовало, и к вечеру Драко чувствовал себя почти здоровым — по крайней мере настолько, чтобы притворяться перед вернувшейся из Гамбурга Мари, что он рад ее видеть, равно как и кузенов.

— Ты выздоравливай, а то завтра главный день, — наказывал ему Эрхард.

— Куда он денется, если его лечит наша мать, — хохотнул Зигфрид.

— Конечно, — растянул Драко губы в улыбке, а сам безуспешно пытался выискать в интонациях кузенов фальшь и неискренность. Его снова начали терзать сомнения: может, он все выдумал? Может, сбежав из Готторфа, он просто подведет всех и потеряет прекрасную возможность вписать свое имя в историю магического мира? Если ритуал возвращения магии сквибу будет совершен без него, то и прославится не он. «Ага, это если он будет совершен», — скептически скривил губы Драко.

— Что-то болит? — поняла по-своему его мимику Мари.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно возразил Драко и снова натянуто улыбнулся.

— Завтра будет большой день, — на всякий случай напомнил Эрхард, расхаживая по комнате. — Надо будет еще утром все повторить…

— Перестань, мы и так все наизусть знаем, — перебила его Мари. — Ничего повторять не нужно. Главное — не забыть кинжал.

— Какой кинжал? — невольно приподнялся Драко, вцепившись под одеялом в палочку.

— Им будем палец резать, чтобы кровь! — слишком беззаботно, как показалось Драко, ответил Эрхард. — Им лучше, в нем тоже сила.

Драко явственно представил себе светловолосую женщину с острым клинком, склонившуюся над стрекозлом — так, как сейчас Мари склонялась над ним самим.

— Тебе надо выспаться, — сказала она. — Завтра и впрямь будет тяжелый день.

— Да, конечно, — слабо пробормотал Драко, опуская веки, но следя за кузенами и Мари из-под ресниц.

Едва дождавшись, пока останется один, он сразу поднялся, превозмогая слабость.

— Герр Малфой, нельзя... — начал было Хайнц Фриц, но Драко не дал ему договорить, крепко вцепившись в плечо:

— Молчи! Молчи и слушай! Ты знаешь, когда отправляется первый утренний поезд на Гамбург?

— В пять утра, герр Малфой, — мгновенно ответил эльф.

Драко поморщился:

— Нет, это как-то слишком рано. А попозже есть — к семи или восьми?

— В восемь пятнадцать, герр Малфой, — на мордочке Хайнца Фрица отражалось его искреннее желание услужить.

— Вот это уже лучше, — решил Драко. — Тогда сделаем так... Завтра ты меня разбудишь в семь утра — чтобы я успел умыться и одеться — и доставишь на станцию к поезду.

— Герр Малфой уезжать?! — распахнув острозубый рот, с враз поникшими плечами, домовик несчастно заморгал: — Герр Малфой не нравится в Шлосс Готторф?

— Нет, что ты, мне тут нравится, но... — растерялся Драко, которому почему-то вдруг стало жаль расставаться с Фрицем. — Мне срочно надо домой. Скажешь хозяевам, что мне пришло срочное сообщение, что маме совсем плохо и я немедленно отправился домой... Ну-ну, не расстраивайся ты так! — он взял было домовика за тощую ручонку, но тут же отпустил, поражаясь собственному жесту. — Я... я, может, еще вернусь, если... если с мамой все будет в порядке.

— Да, герр Малфой, — понуро откликнулся домовик. — Фриц собирать вещи?

— О... Не торопись, — возразил Драко. — В конце концов, их и после можно переслать. Я возьму только ручную кладь.

Так как у домовика был невероятно грустный вид, то Драко даже захотелось оставить ему что-то на память, но он не решился: «С этими сложными и непонятными немецкими обычаями эдак и освободить его ненароком можно».

— А сейчас сыграй мне что-то на цитре, но не очень нудное и скучное, хорошо? — предложил Драко, и личико домовика просветлело.

Под эльфийскую музыку Драко и уснул. И то ли цитра помогла, то ли причиной были лекарства тетушки Адели, но проспал он без кошмаров до тех пор, пока Хайнц Фриц его не разбудил. Сонно протирая глаза, Драко, пошатываясь, побрел в ванную, по пути проклиная всех изобретателей жертвенных ритуалов, из-за которых ему пришлось встать в такую рань.

— И тебя тоже... — пробурчал он в адрес Жан-Кристофа Деко, призрачным силуэтом зависшего над раковиной. — Мсье, отодвиньтесь, я зубы чистить буду. И вообще, ждите меня в комнате, — не дал Драко и слова сказать призраку.

Он специально тянул с утренним туалетом, чтобы подразнить Деко, но время поджимало.

— Ну наконец-то! — с облегчением взмыл к потолку призрак. — Я думал, вы собрались скрываться в ванной до конца жизни. Что я вижу, все же решили уехать? Похвально, хотя скорость принятия вами решения печалит меня.

Драко решил не отвечать на эти ехидные реплики, так как был занят сборами — нужно было не забыть ни опалового скорпиона, ни очки Коппелиуса, ни одеколон «Фарина» вместе с набором для проверки его подлинности, ни любимую светлую мантию. Хайнц Фриц, отлучившийся перед этим, вернулся с корзинкой свежевыпеченной сдобы и тут же снова убежал куда-то.

— На вашем месте, я бы не рисковал есть что-либо из замка Готторфа в такой момент, — предостерег Драко Деко. — Кто знает, что туда могли добавить.

Драко так и замер с протянутой к бренцелю рукой, но тут же отмахнулся:

— Нет, чушь какая-то. У них было столько времени, чтобы подсыпать мне какую-то гадость, почему вы считаете...

— Потому что сегодня особенный день, — вкрадчиво прошептал ему в ухо Деко, и пришлось отложить взятый было бренцель.

— Ладно... Вы, наверное, правы, — в опровержение этих слов, его живот негодующе заурчал, но Драко решительно запихнул выпечку в саквояж, так и не отщипнув ни кусочка.

— Герр Малфой уже готов? — траурным тоном спросил вновь вошедший в комнату Хайнц Фриц, и Деко тут же пропал с глаз.

— Готов, — кивнул Драко, и, прищурившись, поправил парочку волосинок в проборе. Но в этот момент он снова заколебался: «Правильно ли я поступаю, поддавшись панике и прислушавшись к страхам какого-то потрепанного призрака? Честно говоря, я поступаю не очень-то хорошо по отношению к кузенам. Возможно, это тот самый случай, когда "стоит подумать дважды". Но о чем тут вообще думать?! Эти могилы, этот кинжал, сам ритуал, стрекозел, странная Клара Коппелиус, непонятное поведение Мари... Как поступил бы на моем месте отец? Разве полез бы он в такую авантюру? Хотя... нет, отец, конечно, не слишком хороший пример для подражания, когда стоит вопрос "Лезть куда-то или нет", — вынужден был признать Драко. — Но, в любом случае, риск слишком велик. Моя жизнь слишком ценна, мое здоровье и вообще моя целостность слишком важны — для меня, да и вообще для всех», — он покрепче перехватил свой маленький дорожный саквояж, не решаясь отдать его домовику, проверил напоследок, находятся ли в нагрудном кармане очки и тщательно упакованный опаловый скорпион, и решительно шагнул вперед:

— Давай, аппарируем.

И их обоих подхватило и потащило куда-то, вокруг все завертелось и потемнело, но тут же снова стало светло. Утренняя прохлада окутала тело, а в ноздри ударил специфический запах железной дороги.

— ...naja" target="_blank">...naja, jeder Tag pendeln ist total anstrengend, aber nach Luebeck umziehen — das will ich aber nicht (*2), — сообщил рядом чей-то голос, и Драко резко обернулся, от неожиданности выстрелив заранее заготовленным заклинанием. К счастью, он успел отвести руку и не попал в двух магглов, мирно беседующих друг с другом на перроне. Зато вверху раздался треск и грохот, и лампа фонаря разлетелась на кусочки, брызнув искрами, а за ней последовали и соседние лампы. Магглы задрали головы, в тишине созерцая продолжавшийся «фейерверк», и, лишь когда он утих, принялись выражать свое возмущение друг другу. Так как они не могли знать, что виной всему Драко, то все их недовольство досталось руководству железной дороги. Слегка удивленный тем, что заклинание вышло таким сильным и затронуло несколько фонарей, Драко торопливо отступил в тень. Хайнц Фриц, до тех пор меланхолично наблюдавший за произошедшим, тихо пробормотал:

— Герр Малфой уезжать. Фриц не хотеть.

Драко вздохнул:

— Знал бы ты, как и мне не хочется. Мне ведь было здесь хорошо, правда. Просто все так сложно и... после того, что я пережил, я не имею права вновь подвергать себя какой-либо опасности, — разоткровенничался он.

— Герр Малфой в опасности? — навострил уши Фриц.

Драко в замешательстве потер подбородок:

— Не совсем, но... Ладно, не будем об этом. Мне нужно уехать. Ты помнишь, что должен передать своим хозяевам?

Домовик слово в слово повторил придуманный Драко предлог о болезни матери. Драко похвалил его:

— Молодец. Ты мне очень, очень помог, правда.

Вдалеке показался поезд. Драко все же взял эльфа за холодную костлявую руку с тонкой морщинистой кожей.

— И спасибо тебе за все... И даже за твою музыку. Может... Может я еще и вернусь сюда, — ему уже хотелось вернуться, хотелось забыть все свои сомнения, чтобы не было ни ритуала, ни призрака с его нагнетанием обстановки, а просто веселое и странное лето у родственников.

Поезд остановился, и из вагона показался гном-проводник в красной шапочке, с видом старого знакомого поздоровавшийся с Хайнцем Фрицем. Магглы даже не заметили волшебного поезда, продолжая горячо обсуждать преимущества и недостатки Deutsche Bahn — Немецкого Железнодорожного Управления.

Домовик помог Драко занести в вагон саквояжик и вернулся на перрон. Пару раз он сделал резкое движение ладонью, словно смахивал слезы, а потом достал цитру. Магглы закрутили головами, выискивая происхождение странных звуков. Драко же чуть ли не уткнулся носом в стекло, вглядываясь в Хайнца Фрица и стараясь запомнить его от рожек до босых широких ступней. Поезд тронулся и принялся набирать ход.

— Ah, hab’s geschafft! (*3) — на противоположное сиденье опустилась та самая женщина, угрожавшая стрекозлу кинжалом.

Драко, оторопев, вжался в спинку кресла и полез за спрятанной было палочкой.

— Да вы же друг Блейза, правда? Мы с вами и раньше виделись, когда ваши друзья ко мне заселялись, и вчера, — дружелюбно улыбнулась женщина. — Я Майке Боненполь, владелица гостиницы.

Из сумки у ее ног торчала длинная рукоять.

— «Нож здоровья», — проследила Майке за взглядом Драко. — Вы знаете о таких? Нет? Сделаешь ими кровопускание — совсем чуть-чуть, — и человек или животное выздоравливают куда быстрее, чем без них. Я ж еще и целительница, но больше по животным, их я лучше чувствую, — словоохотливо объясняла она. — Вот ваш дядя меня часто приглашает, когда стрекозлы болеют. А вчера один ногу сломал, да еще так неудачно — пока залечила, совсем замучилась (*4). Сегодня вот к собаке вызвали — разродиться не может.

Драко молча слушал это, а в его голове словно вставали на свое место кусочки мозаики: «Это дама сердца Блейза — та, о которой говорила Панси. Она не убивала стрекозла, а ногу ему лечила. Нож — чтобы сил придавать. Потому и Мари хотела нам пальцы резать таким ножом, чтобы сил прибавилось», — отдавалось пульсацией в висках.

Кажется, Майке Боненполь по-своему истолковала остекленевший взгляд Драко и смутилась:

— Я... Вы, наверное, знаете, про меня с Блейзом... Вы не думайте ничего такого — с мужем мы давно разбежались, я одна уже много лет. Конечно, с Блейзом у нас в возрасте большая разница, но разве это препятствие для любви? — слегка покраснела она.

Из-за ее твердого, немецкого произношения английские фразы звучали утверждением.

— Нет, не препятствие, — еле слышно отозвался Драко, который уже понял, что никто не собирается прямо сейчас убивать его кинжалом, и немного приободрился. — Конечно, нет, — уже громче повторил он.

— Ну и я так думаю, — улыбка у Майке была красивая, а зубы — ровные, белые.

— А вы уже домой возвращаетесь? Понравилось вам в Готторфе?

— Да, конечно, — Драко еще толком не осознавал, что давали ему разъяснения Майке, но стройная логическая концепция под названием «Меня хотят заколоть кинжалом во время ритуала» стала рушиться.

Подошел гном-проводник, и они расплатились за проезд. Майке достала из сумки книгу и углубилась в нее, а Драко раздумывал, стоит ли заговорить ли с ней снова, чтобы разузнать побольше о произошедшем с ним в Готторфе. «С другой стороны, зачем это мне теперь?» — колебался он. Но Майке сама обратилась к нему:

— А я ваших родственников с детства знаю — Райнхардт ненамного меня старше, — пустилась она в откровения. — Ох, и испорченным же он был в молодости! Но потом женился, остепенился. И родителей невесты их сына, Мари, тоже знаю — мать ее, правда, была из Киля, но отец-то отсюда, так они и жили тут, в Готторфе. Хорошие люди были.

Драко заерзал — на него вдруг накатил стыд за то, что он сбежал сейчас, когда был так нужен Мари и Эрхарду.

— Помню, как узнала, что Зигфрид погиб — не верила вначале.

Драко навострил уши:

— Зигфрид погиб? — кажется, ему представилась прекрасная возможность наконец-то расспросить обо всем незаинтересованное лицо, — а в том, что Майке не заинтересована, он уже почти уверился. — Вы имеете в виду моего кузена?

— Кузена? — недоуменно наморщила лоб Майке. — Нет, почему вашего кузена? Ваш кузен... он что... — ее глаза широко распахнулись: — Но я же его только недавно встречала!

— Так какого Зигфрида вы имели в виду? — нетерпеливо дернулся Драко. — Кто погиб?

Майке посмотрела на него с легкой опаской:

— Да я про отца Мари, Зигфрида Хексеншосса... Хотя да, конечно, вы же, наверное, и не знали его имени — вот и подумали, что я о сыне Райнхардта говорю, — повеселела она.

Драко мгновение молчал, затем хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Ну конечно! Там же было написано «Зигфрид и Мари Хексеншосс»... Вот я идиот! — он в волнении взмахнул руками: — Ее мать звали тоже Мари, да? Мари Магдалена Хексеншосс, да?!

Майке нахмурилась:

— Да, но... В чем дело?

— Я идиот! — взвыл Драко, вцепившись себе в волосы и дергая за пряди. — Как я не подумал! Как я не заметил! Я иди-о-о-от! Мари и Зигфрид... Но откуда мне было знать? Это дурацкое совпадение, много дурацких совпадений! Но... почему родители Мари похоронены на кладбище фон Шлехтглауберов?

Майке была явно потрясена его реакцией:

— Так они же были давние друзья с Райнхардтом, да еще и дальние родственники, вот и решили их туда... Помню, еще и священника пригласили — Хексеншоссы были религиозными, ну их дочь и настояла.

— Религиозными? — упавшим голосом переспросил Драко.

— Да, в церковь маггловскую при жизни ходили, — пояснила Майке. — Их дочь тоже туда порой наведывается, молится за них.

— Молится... — Драко вспомнил, как по вечерам, когда он наблюдал за ней через «Alia visio», Мари складывала перед собой ладони и что-то шептала в темноту. «Ну откуда мне было тогда понять, что она молится, да еще маггловскому богу? — в отчаянье воскликнул про себя он. — Старым богам иначе молятся, а как маггловским — я только на картинках в книгах по истории видел, там, где писалось о временах, когда маги жили вперемешку с магглами и перенимали их обычаи».

Он порывисто поднялся:

— Когда следующая остановка? Мне... кажется, мне надо вернуться. Понимаете, все оказалось совсем не тем, что мне казалось, и вообще... Нет, конечно, может, я был прав, но пока что все указывает на то, что я такой идиот! — он снова собрался было хлопнуть себя по лбу, но вовремя остановился, сообразив, что так и синяк получить можно.

— Через полчаса, — встревоженно ответила Майке. — С вами все в порядке?

— Да, — кивнул Драко, криво усмехаясь. — Просто я идиот. Но это неважно. Важно то, что мне надо поскорее вернуться в Готторф. Когда следующий поезд обратно?

— В пол-одиннадцатого, — она тоже приподнялась: — Если что-то срочное, можно, конечно, вызвать проводника, и он вас высадит тут, но вам придется самому аппарировать обратно. К сожалению, я не смогу вам помочь — мне нужно спешить, ведь меня ждет «пациентка».

— В пол-одиннадцатого? — нахмурился Драко. — Это слишком поздно... Я должен вернуться раньше!

— Но ведь уже полдесятого, пока доедем до станции — будет около десяти, — возразила Майке.

Драко задумался: стоит ли аппарировать из движущегося поезда на станцию, местонахождение которой он все так же представлял себе смутно, или прямиком в замок Готторф, находившийся теперь довольно далеко? «Если сделать все расчёты, может и выгореть... Но, с другой стороны, я не слишком силен в аппарации, — честно признался себе он, — и если ошибусь хоть на немного, то последствия будут пренеприятнейшими. А тут еще движущийся поезд, направление которого может в любую секунду измениться», — он снова вернулся в кресло, придя к выводу, что лучше подождать и вернуться на поезде. «Но тогда я могу опоздать на ритуал», — понял он, а какая-то часть его души была этому рада, ведь тогда все проблемы решались сами по себе. Вот только зачем, в таком случае, было возвращаться?

Остаток пути прошел в молчании. Драко усиленно раздумывал, как ему поступить, и пытался предположить, осмелятся ли Зигфрид, Мари, Окс и Клара провести обряд вчетвером. «Если они будут руководствоваться здравым смыслом, то отложат его, но... будут ли они им руководствоваться? — переживал Драко. — Однако же не могу я повергать себя угрозе, — а столь дальняя аппарация может мне дорого обойтись!». И тут, положив конец его сомнениям, поезд замедлился.

— Уже станция? — подскочил Драко и, не успела Майке кивнуть, бросился к выходу, задевая саквояжем сидения.

— Auf wiedersehen! — спохватился он у самого выхода, и вдогонку ему полетел смех Майке:

— До свидания!

Эта станция была куда больше готторфской и кишела магглами, но Драко уже не обращал на них внимания. Нужный ему поезд прибывал на тот же перрон, только с противоположной стороны, поэтому он просто сел на жесткую вокзальную скамью и провел оставшиеся полчаса в жесточайших сомнениях, — то ему казалось, что нужно немедленно аппарировать, то чудилось, что и возвращаться уже не стоит. И даже сев в поезд на Готторф, он все так же продолжал мучиться: «Они же не начнут ритуал без меня? Не то будет обидно, если у них все получится, и они прославятся на весь мир, а я окажусь не у дел, — Драко краем глаза покосился на часы: было начало двенадцатого. — Что мне делать, что же мне делать? Если даже я удачно перенесусь в Готторф, то обессилею и буду неспособен сразу же приступить вместе со всеми к ритуалу», — переживал он. Из его головы уже улетучились все мысли о грозившей ему со слов Деко опасности, и Драко помнил лишь о том, что теряет непревзойденную возможность стать знаменитым. И в конце концов он не выдержал, принявшись как можно тщательнее настраиваться на аппарацию к железнодорожной станции Готторфа. Собрав волю в кулак, Драко совершил последние действия, и в следующий миг он уже оказался на месте, задыхаясь от счастья, что не промахнулся и попал туда целым и невредимым. Передохнув несколько минут и расхрабрившись, он переместился в не так давно покинутый им замок Готторф. В этот раз Драко попал так близко от стены здания, что по спине пробежали мурашки — если бы он материализовался прямо внутри каменной кладки, это имело бы самые плачевные последствия для его здоровья и даже жизни. Оглядев себя и убедившись, что выглядит как обычно, шатающийся от усталости Драко с трудом направился к входной двери, перед которой поймал одного из домовых эльфов — щупленького и низенького.

— Где Хайнц Фриц?

Эльф застыл на месте, часто моргая.

— Не понимаешь? Где Хайнц Фриц? — раздраженно повторил Драко, но ничего не добился. Затем он сообразил спросить то же самое на немецком, и домовик сразу ожил:

— Das weiss ich leider nicht, Herr Malfoy! (*5) — отрапортовав о своем незнании, он принялся с нездоровым упоением биться головой о косяк.

— Прекрати! — толкнул его Драко. — Так найди... Нет, стой! Где Мари?

— Das weiss ich leider nicht, Herr Malfoy! — неизменно ответил домовик, и Драко еле успел перехватить его, прежде чем круглая лысая голова коснулась стены:

— Да хватит уже! Ты мешаешь мне думать! — он потер подбородок: неужели кузены и их приятели все же решились на проведение обряда? Вчетвером круг было точно не удержать, раз и впятером они так измучивались. «Нет, ну они же не ненормальные, они не совершат такую глупость, — слабо понадеялся Драко. — Или совершат?» Впрочем, времени на размышления не оставалось, нужно было срочно бежать к ним. «Они должны понять, в конце концов, нужно просто перенести обряд на другой подходящий день. Все равно от меня после двух аппараций толку мало», — Драко заправил волосы за ухо и деловито обратился к эльфу:

— Так, немедленно найди Хайнца Фрица и скажи ему, что он нужен мне в... — тут он принялся лихорадочно вспоминать, как будет «Воющая Башня» по-немецки: — Как же? Это... Эм-м-м... Как называется, когда ветер делает «у-у-у-у»?

— Heulen, — подсказал домовик.

— Да, хойлен... В общем, в этой Turm, башне, которая «heulen», ты меня понял?

— Ja, Herr Malfoy, — подтвердил эльф.

Драко с сомнением посмотрел на него:

— Да? Ну ладно... И, знаешь что, если не найдешь Хайнца Фрица, то позови хозяина Райнхардта, пусть он немедленно идет к этой самой башне, — решил он перестраховаться. Кто знает, чем обернется ритуал, возможно, им понадобится помощь.

— Да поторапливайся! — с этими словами Драко со всех ног побежал к башне: было уже без пяти двенадцать, а ему еще надо было забраться пешком на самый верх. Сил на новое перемещение совсем не осталось, но и ступени он преодолевал с таким трудом, что к верхнему этажу совсем запыхался. Хотелось упасть на пол или хотя бы отдышаться. На последней лестничной площадке он услышал бой часов, и его тут же накрыло оглушающим потоком силы, льющимся сверху. «Опоздал, я опоздал!» — похолодел Драко. Еле переставляя враз ставшие ватными ноги, он потащился по ступеням к двери в помещение, где проходил ритуал.

И в этот момент мимо него молниеносно пронеслось нечто маленькое, дверная створка наверху распахнулась, и в проем скользнула скрюченная фигурка. Драко беззвучно завопил, с перепугу решив было, что это вольпертингер, но потом сообразил, что существо двигалось вверх по лестнице и проникло внутрь помещения, а не из него. Тем не менее, несколько секунд Драко был не в силах сдвинуться с места от страха. «Я должен... Они не справятся сами», — уговаривал он себя, но инстинкт самосохранения прочно приковал его к полу. Уж слишком чуждой и враждебной была магическая энергия, исходящая из-за двери. «Я не могу. Я не смогу туда, — понял Драко. — Я... Я боюсь. Мне страшно. Я боюсь! — захныкал он. Но перед глазами, как назло, стояли Мари, Эрхард и Зигфрид, и даже Окс с его котятами — Пусть ее, Клару, она вообще не от мира сего, пусть пропадает, только вот остальные...» Их было достаточно, чтобы Драко вновь начал медленно подниматься, преодолевая расстояние до двери, и, стискивая палочку влажными пальцами, рванул за ручку, — однако тут же отдернул слегка обожженные пальцы.

Из-за неожиданной боли он не сразу сориентировался в открывшейся ему картине, и потому потерял еще несколько драгоценных секунд, хотя посмотреть, конечно, было на что. Четверо создающих круг, Мари, Зигфрид, Окс и Клара стояли по своим местам, лучи магической силы, исходящие из их ладоней, ограничивали круг, а в этом кругу, в солнечном столбе света, бесшумно и оттого еще более зловеще кружился сгусток мрака, принимая самые разнообразные формы. Драко решил было, что это и есть вольпертингер, но тут же понял свою ошибку, потому что вольпертингер — рогато-крылатый пушистый зверек — в это время отчаянно бился, прижатый к полу, а удерживал его не кто иной, как Хайнц Фриц. Зверек время от времени взвизгивал высоким заячьим криком, пытаясь выскочить из круга через то место, которое, видимо, оказалось самым слабым — то, где должен был бы стоять Драко, если бы он участвовал в ритуале. Вольпертингер был, несомненно, опасен, но, кажется, Хайнц Фриц с ним неплохо справлялся — видимо, домовик и был той самой скрюченной фигуркой, опередившей Драко на лестнице. Аморфный же сгусток в центре круга являл собой, несомненно, нечто гибельное, но что это было такое и как к нему подступиться, Драко не знал.

Он посмотрел на Мари в надежде, что она заметила его и подаст ему какой-то знак, но ее лицо было бесстрастным и отрешенным, как и лица остальных. Они были погружены в себя, в удерживание круга и, кажется, борьбу с темнотой в его центре. Вот только свет все больше ослабевал, а мрак распространялся по полу и вверх, принимая четкие очертания. И обмирающий Драко наконец понял, что видит дементора.

— Великий Мерлин! — трясущимися, непослушными губами прошептал он, вытягивая руку с палочкой, припоминая заклинания, использованные им против дядюшки Гюнтера, сожалея теперь, что так и не спросил у Райнхардта фон Шлехтглаубера, каким образом тот уничтожил этого самого Гюнтера.

Вольпертингер пискнул в последний раз и затих, его обмякшая тушка с глухим стуком упала на дощатый пол, чтобы сразу растечься серым туманом. А Хайнц Фриц молниеносно метнулся в центр круга, к дементору, и на секунду Драко даже поверил, что домовой эльф сможет остановить чудовище. Но домовик почти сразу же пропал в не оформившемся в клубах тьмы жутком теле, где разглядеть что-либо было невозможно.

«Тик-тик-тик-так-так-так», — холодный треск огласил помещение, что-то вжикнуло, застучало, и Клара Коппелиус неестественно согнулась вперед и вбок, окостенело вытянув руки, как сломанный механизм. И тут же темнота кольцом обвила круг, а дементор плавно обернулся и устремился к Зигфриду, стоявшему все так же недвижимо.

— Экспекто патронум! — крикнул на всякий случай Драко, но, ожидаемо, ничего не произошло, — да он и не думал, что получится, и потому почти сразу же принялся поливать дементора заклинаниями против нечисти, что использовал раньше, с Гюнтером. Продвижение дементора замедлилось, но он все же продолжал наступать.

«Это не может быть реальностью! Это не должно быть реальностью!» — успел еще подумать Драко, прежде чем сознательно вытеснил из головы все мысли, кроме названий заклятий. Но капюшон дементора уже почти касался Зигфрида, а Мари и Окс стояли бледные и недвижимые и ничем не могли помочь. Ноги у Драко подкосились от слабости, и он упал на колени, еще выкрикивая что-то, но уже чувствуя, что это просто слова, что заклинания больше у него не получаются, что запас его магии почти иссяк и для его восстановления нужно время. Страх за собственную жизнь опять накатил на Драко, заставив отползти к двери, к спасительной лестнице. А там чьи-то крепкие руки подхватили его и оттолкнули назад, так, что он пролетел чуть ли не половину пролета, пока не ухватился за столбики перил. Высокая фигура Райнхардта фон Шлехтглаубера загородила Драко обзор, и он уже не знал, что там происходит, настиг ли дементор Зигфрида, жива ли Мари и что сталось с остальными. Но уверенный, властный голос произносил теперь заклинания, и невозможно было себе представить, что этому голосу можно не подчиниться — даже если речь шла о дементоре. А по лестнице уже взбиралось множество домовых эльфов, двое из которых подняли Драко и споро понесли вниз, и он смог расслабиться, ведь теперь уже точно ничего больше от него не зависело, и он не мог ничего ни исправить, ни — испортить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ja, Frau Adele, hab’ ich gehoert (нем., «Йа, фрау Адель, хаб их гехёрт») — «Да, фрау Адель, я слышал».
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. ...naja, jeder Tag pendeln ist total anstrengend, aber nach Luebeck umziehen — das will ich aber nicht (нем., «найа, йедер Таг пендельн ист тоталь анштренгенд, абер нах Любек умциен — дас виль их абэ нихьт») — ну да, каждый день ездить туда и обратно очень утомляет, но переезжать в Любек — этого мне не хочется.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Ah, hab’s geschafft! (нем., «Ах, хабс гешаффт!») — Ах, я успела!
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Слова заклинания, использованные ранее Майке Боненполь во время сцены со стрекозлом, взяты из «Мерсенбуржских заклинаний» (нем., die Merseburger Zaubersprueche, англ., Merseburg Incantation) — старые магические заклинания и заговоры, написанные на староверхненемецком, найденные среди теологических манускриптов девятого и десятого веков, хотя время создания самих записей неизвестно. Фрау Боненполь произносила заклинание для сращивания костей и заживления ран.
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Das weiss ich leider nicht, Herr Malfoy! (нем. «Дас вайс ихь лайдер нихьт, Херр Малфой!») — Этого я, к сожалению, не знаю, герр Малфой!


End file.
